


Money Won't Rule Your Life

by sjst



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Coming Out, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Friendship, M/M, Relationship(s), Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 58,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjst/pseuds/sjst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik has just started his studies at the university of Dortmund, and he is looking forward to this new phase of his life. He is learning to live by himself, he is meeting new people, and hopefully someone more than a friend.<br/>What will happen, when one day, his friend asks him to go to a club with him, and something what Erik most certainly didn't expect happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two different persons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Okay, so, here is the new longer fic I'm going to write between my other works.  
> This work is a gift for Blue_Night, because you have helped me so much, and I can't possible ever express you how thankful I am, so this is my humble attempt to try to give you something back.  
> This work is written about an alternative universe where all of the characters are in the university and are younger than in real life.  
> This first chapter is the introduction of the two main characters, that will hopefully hint you about where the story will go.  
> Comment and kudos are more than appreciated, please be kind enough to leave me something, everything means a lot and makes me more motivated to write faster.  
> So please, do share your opinion with me and if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask!
> 
> This work is pure fiction and has no connection to real life.

Erik was sitting under one of the largest trees on the campus area. This year, he had just begun his studies at the university of Dortmund, and he was wondering how things had all gone.

He had been a little nervous about starting at the university, but this was most likely normal and which every new student felt at the beginning. He had moved to his own flat after his parents kindly had bought it for him. It wasn't like they would've had any trouble buying it, because Erik's family got along very well, in the matter of fact, Erik's family was one of the economically strongest families in Dortmund. His father and mother both worked at the stock market business, and Erik and his sister, Lisa, had always gotten what they had wanted.

Erik wasn't spoiled though. Since he was a kid he had been taught that life isn't just about money, and Erik knew very well the values of his life. His only values were, staying healthy, staying humble and taking care of his loved ones. And yes, he admitted that he had used money and he had no problem spending it, but, he would never be condescending or act arrogantly and he never told strangers about his parents' wealth.

When he had moved to his own apartment, he had found it a bit hard to do all the cleaning and all the cooking by himself, but he liked it. His parents had offered to hire him an assistant but Erik had declined their offer. He was more than grateful for his parents for giving him more money than he ever could have needed every month, so that he wouldn't have to work and he could fully focus on his studies.

Though sometimes Erik traded some stocks himself with the money that was left over of the money his parents gave him every month, which Erik liked to call his sort of a job, even though it was more of a hobby.

Erik studied psychology. He found the subject very interesting and he had always gotten top grades in high school. Later in his life, he would like to work with troubled youngsters maybe, he wanted to do something useful with his life, and he thought that helping other people would make him feel better and it did. Time to time Erik donated some money to charity and it made him very happy.

But at the university, Erik was just like everyone else. He went to classes everyday, spend his breaks outside listening to music or going through his notes. He had made a few friends so far, a guy called Mats, and his friend Benedikt, who told everybody he should be called just Benni. Erik also had one childhood friend, his name was Matthias, but everybody called him Matze. Matze's family had always lived nearby Erik's family, and their parents were in the same social circles so they had automatically met many times and made friends.

A love life was the one thing Erik unfortunately didn't have. The social status of his parents and himself pressured him into having to find a girl with a nice background, and Erik didn't want that. He had always wanted to find a person he truly loved, regardless of the gender. Okay, maybe he was more into men but he would never admit it to anyone unless it would be absolutely necessary. He wasn't ashamed of himself, but Erik was a rather shy person and he simply thought that it was his own business.

Erik was sitting there silently lost in his own thoughts when Mats tapped him on the shoulder and Erik visibly flinched.

"Hey, want to do something dope?" Mats asked and Erik nodded shyly.

 

\---

 

At the other side of Dortmund, Marco was putting his stuff together to go to work. He was already tired because of last night of working, then coming to his so called home to sleep, before going to the university and studying, and now he had to go to work again. Or well, he liked to call it work but not many people did.

Marco worked at a local strip club near the university campus. He knew his job wasn't glamorous, but he really had no other skills and he needed to pay his bills and all the stuff he needed for the university. He got paid a steady 1000€ a month, if he worked five days a week, five hours a night. The job was shitty he admitted it, but sometimes the tips he got were very generous and and he liked the sort of a party atmosphere.

The strip club where he worked had several strippers, men and women, and they were all people like Marco, wanting to pay their bills doing something at the same time as studying. The club was very popular around the younger people, and also the gay community. Marco didn't mind it, in fact he liked giving a guy a lap dance more because he could actually feel the other man's arousal.

Marco worked under an artist name "Marcinho" he had picked for himself. The director of the place had immediately wanted to hire Marco because of his impressive figure and his confidence. At first, when Marco had pulled on the leather pants he had felt very awkward and almost scared at the same time, but when he had finally gotten used to it, he even had fun at times. One of his coworkers, a Gabonese man Auba, was a very good friend of his.

He also had some very good friends outside the strip club. Marcel, was his childhood friend who had always been with him, through the good times and the bad times. They now shared an apartment together, and Marcel had been fortunate enough to get a job in a bar which was located near the strip club where Marco worked. Then, from the university Marco knew Mats and Benedikt. They often spent time with Mario and Andre, who were also friends with Marco Mats and Benedikt. Only Mario and Andre knew that Marco worked at the club because they had once accidentally seen Marco there, but they had promised not to tell anyone.

Marco's friends were like a family to him. A family he barely had. His family had always had a low income level, and they had battled to get Marco through high school and then push him out of the door. Marco was still very grateful to his family though, now he just needed to get along on his own. He hadn't told his parents about his job because surely they would freaked out, instead he had just told them that he did what Marcel did.

At the university Marco studied sports, he had always wanted to play football, and he played for the university team. Marco wanted to aim higher, after all, he was still very young and with the skills he got he knew he could make it far, he only needed to get to the right people first.

Marco was stuffing the leather pants in his bag, emptying his pockets to see how many tips had he gotten last night. There was roughly 55€, it had been a good night for Marco. He sighed deeply, and at the same moment Marcel marched inside.

"Ready to go?" He asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, I hope this night will be a better day at the office" Marco answered and left to work with his friend.


	2. Dirty dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> First of all thank you so much for all the amazing feedback I got on the first chapter, it means the world to me and made me eager to continue this story!   
> Please keep sharing your opinion with me in the future too!   
> Also, thank you for Blue_Night for doing the beta reading :)   
> This chapter will go with the plot and our main characters will meet each other ;)  
> Enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think!

"So what did you have in mind?" Erik asked Mats who sat down on the grass with him.

"Let's go to this club not far away from here" Mats said but Erik could tell that there was something behind his words.

"What kind of a club?" Erik therefore inquired cautiously.

"Well, uhm, it's a bar, but there are also some erotic dancers there" Mats said and blushed a bit.

"What?!" Erik gasped. He couldn't believe Mats' words. Were they, two guys, supposed to go to a strip club together? Erik didn't know, he just found the idea ridiculous. He had never been to a cub like that before, after all he wasn't so old and because of his social status he couldn't have been seen on a club like that anywhere where he had lived.

"Is it a strip club?" Erik asked.

"What's wrong with that?" Mats asked leaning against the tree.

"I don't know, I've never been to one of those clubs" Erik shrugged, blushing slightly because of his confession. The closest he had been to something akin to intimacy was when he had once had to kiss a girl when he had been playing "spin the bottle" with some of his friends. And, well, of course he had seen some movies himself but he'd rather not talk about it.

"What?! Then you'll definitely have to come with me and Benni. Plus don't worry, they only actually strip on weekends, so they'll only be dancing today." Mats said.  
"Ugh, I guess I'll come then" Erik answered. He didn't have any plans for tonight anyway, and he wanted to keep his friendship with Mats and Benni.

"Seriously, don't worry Erik, the club is pretty popular around the university students and most people just go there to have fun without caring about the strippers. Good music and great drinks, what more could you ask for to have a good atmosphere? I'm sure you're going to love it!" Mats said.

"Okay, well, I guess I'm coming then!" Erik said, smiling cautiously. He still was a bit insecure about all what was going to happen, but he was burning with interest at the same time.

"There's the brave Erik I got to know! Should I come to your house to pick you up so we can walk there together?" Mats asked and Erik was quick to decline his offer.

"No, I think your apartment is closer to the university so I guess I could come over to you?" Erik asked and Mats agreed.

"Of course, I'll wait for you there with Benni" Mats said and then left.  
What a night Erik was going to have...

 

\---

 

Erik was nervously walking next to Mats and Benni as they were heading to the club together. Erik had decided to wear something casual, a pair of denim shorts and a tight fitting button up shirt. Mats had joked that he looked like a son of a lawyer and Erik had just laughed with them. He hadn't told them anything about his backgrounds because he wanted people to get to know him as the person he was.

Now, they were standing in a line to get to the club called "xXx" and Erik was feeling anxious and excited at the same time. He caused a bit of a line to form behind his back him because he hadn't thought that he would need to get his identification from his pocket before trying to get pass the security guard.

Erik entered a big room with flashing light and some very loud music. The music was drumming in Erik's ears and Mats and Benni quickly moved around the room. Erik tried to keep up with them and barely was able to see his surroundings because of all the people who were stuffed in the tight space. Mats pulled him along with his hand on his arm and soon they sat on a table near the stage where several strippers were dancing.

Erik sat on the couch where Mats had dragged him and took a deep breath. The air was thick and it smelled of cigarettes, sweat, alcohol, and well, sex. Erik saw how Mats waved at a waiter, who was quick to bring them three beers. Erik took a big sip and then began scanning the room around him thoroughly.

The room had numerous laser lights of different colors, one bar counter and then, in the middle of the huge room there was a stage, where the strippers danced frantically. Erik curiously looked at the strippers, and to his surprise, he noticed that half of them were men and half of them were women. Maybe, this evening wouldn't be so bad for him after all, he hadn't expected much if he would have to watch women only.

The women were all dressed in small skirts, and some short white shirts, which were apparently going to get wet at one point of the evening. They all had high heels and they were dancing around the poles which were attached to the ceiling. Mats and Benni kept making fine remarks about who danced in the most seductive way and Erik was trying to pay attention and nod from time to time, but he couldn't agree with them. Yes, the women were pretty but they didn't draw a special reaction from him. Instead, Erik glanced at the guys, the ones who sadly were behind the girls.  
The guys were all shirtless and dressed in leather pants, their upper bodies glistening because of sweat and some oil. Maybe Erik wasn't really that much into in what he saw, he wasn't really into the leather pants and whip things, but he could admit that he enjoyed the view, nonetheless. Someone that immediately caught his attention was a blonde guy, dancing next to a dark skinned guy. They were hanging in the poles and showing off their muscles and dance moves.

Erik looked at the other end of the room, where there were a lot more girls, but also some guys. That's when Erik noticed that there were some girls next to where they sat, closer to the females strippers, too, so, maybe this was a friendly place for the gay community too.

Erik tried to think of a way to ask Mats if he was right when the waiter, with the name badge Nuri written upon it, walked to their table again.

"Hey guys, I thought you'd like to have another drink before the lap dance round is on" Nuri said and Mats raised his gaze.

"Thanks man, I hope that this time some of the guys will get lap dances too" Mats said and Erik was confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"it is just that so many gay people like to come here, time to time the strippers give lap dances to the same gender too, and last time me and Benni were here, we didn't have any luck and most of the women gave their attention to the women and most of the men gave their attention to the men" Mats told and Erik gulped visibly.

"Yes, it's kind of a protocol here. Sometimes the strippers give their attention to the same gender, I hope you'll have better luck this time. They will start in fifteen minutes just so you know" Nuri winked and left.

Erik was left there with his new drink, thinking. He kept looking at the blonde guy and the dark skinned guy, Erik craved to see them more closely. And, he didn't want to risk it that he'd get a lap dance from a girl, that would just be too awkward for him to handle.

"I'm going to go to the restroom" Erik announced and got up, maybe he could hide there for a while. He also saw that the restrooms were on the other side of the room, and to get there he would have to go to the other side of the stage, so, he would also see the male dancers then.

"What?! Man, you're missing the best part!" Mats complained but Erik just shrugged him off.

"I'll come back" Erik just said and then left the couch. He tried to push his way through a mass of bodies swinging to the music, and finally he got where he wanted to, in front of the stage where the guys were performing.

Erik had to swallow again when he was finally able to see the dark skinned man and the paler man closer. It wasn't the dark skinned one with the amazing haircut who caught his eye, it was was the guy with the pale skin who had a slimmer figure and who made his heart beat faster.

The guy had a cap on backwards, his almost blonde hair was combed on his forehead. His chest was toned and his six-pack was clearly visible. His arms were so strong, build with solid muscle and just screaming of strength. His skin was glistening wet because of sweat and some body wash, and suddenly Erik found the place quite hot too. Even though the man had strong muscles, his body was still slim and delicate, in balance with his height.

Erik's gaze traveled down on the beautiful body to the lower parts of the man's body, and he could see how the leather pants were just tight enough around his thighs to show the perfectly toned muscles. The leather was curled around his hips, and whether Erik wanted it or not, his gaze followed the line of the leather to the man's groin. Erik gulped the second time when he saw the line of the dancer's cock firmly pressed against the pants, and the sight he got definitely left no room for speculation.

Erik tried to remove his gaze from him but he simply couldn't. He looked at how the man moved around the pole making the girls next to Erik, behind Erik and in front of Erik scream. The man crouched and got back up, giving Erik a perfect view of his ass, making Erik gulp for the third time. The man's body was simply perfect, not to mention his face.

Every time someone screamed after him, the guy winked and made a crooked smile that made Erik's heart flutter in an alarming rate. Erik felt sweat forming on his forehead and he noticed that he had lost control over his body when he felt his jeans suddenly getting tighter, his manhood was throbbing in need only because of watching the guy.

Erik found himself dreaming of being closer to the guy, being in bed with him, feeling him wrapped around his own and seeing his body more detailed. He found himself falling for the guy, and he tried to stop his thoughts before he'd do something stupid. He couldn't fall in love with him, he didn't know anything about his personality yet. His thought were rudely interrupted when he heard someone yell through the loud speakers:

"And now the thing that everybody has been waiting for... the lap dances"

Everybody screamed even louder, and before Erik had any time to react, all the dancers jumped off the stage, and went into the crowd. Erik saw how the dark skinned man went for a girl who was already screaming something like "Auba, Auba". "Auba" pushed the girl on a chair that was behind her and then without any shame he sat on her lap. Erik was looking at the sight perplexed before he felt two strong hands with long fingers on his chest, pushing him backward.

Erik felt himself landing butt first on a chair he hadn't known was there, and then when he quickly looked up, he saw the pale stripper right in front of him. Erik gasped for air for the fourth time when he could see him oh so close, still pushing Erik against the chair with his hands.

"I saw you looking at me handsome, enjoy this!" The older man said and Erik's eyes shone with happiness. He had just called him handsome, and now he had pinned him against the chair. The dancer circled around the chair a few times swinging his hips in a very tempting way, his crotch directly in front of Erik and God Erik was already completely out of his mind.

Erik's breathing was ragged when the dancer finally put his hands on Erik's shoulders and sat on Erik's lap. Erik could do nothing to the sensations surging through him, he felt electric jolts going through his body as he touched him, and Erik couldn't do anything to hide his painfully hard erection which was now pressing eagerly against the dancers butt.

Erik wasn't able to do anything else than move his gaze back and forth between the man's abs and his face, which looked even better the closer Erik got. Erik's hands also moved on their own, he almost flung his hands around the dancers hips but he pulled them back at the last moment, he wasn't sure was he allowed or supposed to do that.

"Oh yes handsome, you can do that, feel me!" The man encouraged and Erik got more courage, so his put his arms around the man's silky sides and felt them under his long fingers.

The dancer began moving hips on top of Erik's hard on and Erik let out and involuntary groan as he moved his hands all over the dancers chest an then, he threw his upper body back, and Erik supported his movement by holding on to his hips. Erik couldn't even remember when he had been this aroused, and every second was driving him crazy with need, he couldn't even hear the music anymore, all he could see and feel was the man on his lap. Erik wasn't sure was he actually feel the other man's cock just as hard as his eagerly pressing against Erik's thigh, because right then, the music stopped and the mysterious dancer got up again to straighten his pants.

He now stood in front of Erik, hesitating and gazing down at him as if he was waiting for something, and Erik had seen enough movies to understand that he was supposed to give him some money now. He quickly reached for his pocket, took out his wallet and reached for the first two bills that he could grab. The dancer winked, turned around and tapped at his back pocket with his hand, the back pocket also had a dollar sign in it, so Erik didn't hesitate anymore as he stuffed the bills there, feeling how perfectly firm the man's ass was.

"Please come again handsome!" The man winked, and went back to the stage.

Erik just sat there taking deep breaths because he was nowhere near calm now. He rubbed his face against his arms to win back his self-control, but he noticed that they now smelled of the man's body wash and the scent which was already like a drug to Erik, God, he was falling for him so bad.

He decided that he needed to get himself back under control, so he got up, and left back to where he thought Mats and Benni should be, and luckily he found them soon. He sat down to his spot and instantly Mats began to talk:

"Man, where were you! You missed everything, though of course me and Benni didn't get lucky this time either, I bet we aren't handsome enough, if you had been here someone surely would've come to us!" Mats complained and Erik just shrugged him off.

Erik sat there for a while more, trying to get his arousal that was still very strong under control, by watching the women strippers and trying to concentrate on what was Benni complaining about physics and chemistry he was studying. He however couldn't pay attention at all, because all he could think of was the man who had given him the lap dance, and who made Erik's heart flutter with his winks and his words.

He hated to admit it, but it felt like love at first sight.

After a while, he excused himself and walked home, the words: "please come again handsome" pounding in his ears, and he was wondering when he could go to the club again without arousing any suspicions.

 

\---

 

Marco was in the locker room putting on his normal clothes. A lot was going on in his mind when Auba came to talk to him:

"Dude, you totally rocked tonight!" Auba cheered and punched Marco's shoulder gently.

"So did you, bro!" Marco answered with a chuckle, he always felt quite cheerful with Auba.

"But that guy, why did you give him the lap dance?" Auba asked and here was the question Marco had awaited. Auba always seemed to know what he was doing and he had always noticed when Marco had been particularly interested in someone.

"I saw him looking at me, I couldn't resist the temptation" Marco answered.

"You were so into it, the poor guy must be dreaming about it for weeks!"

"Yeah, maybe I want him to" Marco admitted feeling how his cheeks were burning.

"Oh God, so you like him?" Auba asked.

"Yeah, I do, I told him I wouldn't mind seeing him here again" Marco answered and blushed again, he definitely couldn't wait to see the man again and to get closer to him.

"How much did he tip you, let's see how much he really liked you!" Auba said and Marco began digging through his pants and got hold on to the money he had gotten. There were a few coins and some smaller bills, but then, there also were two bright and shiny new bills. The bills were, 100€ and 200€ and without a doubt they belonged to the young handsome man Marco craved to see again.


	3. We meet again handsome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) 
> 
> First of all thank you for all the amazing comments and kudos, they mean the world to me and keep me so motivated so please keep doing that :)  
> And, thank you for Blue_Night once again for the wonderful beta reading and tips.  
> Enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think! :)

Erik had woken up with a bit of a hangover after partying with Mats and Benni last night. Needless to say, his thoughts were still totally fixed on the mysterious dancer he longed to see again. He had dreamed about him last night, and no matter what he did he couldn't remove his thoughts from him.

Erik really had no idea what had made him fall in love with him, maybe it was his attitude, his confidence and his gentlemanly attitude. Though, that was probably the way all of the strippers there acted, Erik reminded himself. That however, didn't stop him from thinking about what the guy might really be like, was he humorous or serious, what kind of music did he like, which was his favorite color? Erik couldn't possibly know but he knew that he wanted to find out.

He had also noticed that he had given the guy 300€ without even noticing it. It was fine though, Erik couldn't have cared less, 300€ for him wasn't a considerable amount of money. He knew that it was probably much more than many people ever gave, but he didn't regret giving it to the man. Regardless of whether the guy wanted to get to know Erik better or not, he had deserved it anyway. Maybe, Erik was a little worried about what kind of a first impression he might have given him, but the fact that he at least had probably made an impression comforted him.

Now, Erik was getting ready to go to classes again, another day at school with his friends would be nice, if only he was going to be able to concentrate on classes, which might not be the case after the previous night.

 

...

 

He was sitting at the cafeteria with Mats and Benedikt, plus some guys who were called Mario and Andre. The chatting was nothing important, Erik was just playing along, his mind was somewhere else, at "xXx".

He couldn't stop thinking about the man in the leather pants, sneakers, and a cap, everybody was probably noticing it, as they just laughed when they snapped their fingers in front of Erik who was staring into emptiness.

"Erik what are you thinking about, someone special probably!" Mats laughed and the others joined his laughter.

"No one" Erik said but his cover was blown when he blushed.

"You're not going to get away with this, we'll find out about whoever that person is soon," Benni laughed and then luckily left the topic and let Erik go back to his thinking.  
Erik was just staring at the hallway, when he saw someone he was sure he had seen before, he just couldn't figure out who it was. After a while of excessive thinking, he finally came to the conclusion that the man had looked like the dancer from the club and Erik was sure he had finally lost his mind, thinking that he had seen him there.

"So Erik you're in?" Andre had asked and Erik raised his head.

"Eh, sorry what?" He asked confused, he had no idea what was going on.

"We are going to celebrate my birthday tonight at the club" Andre explained.

"Oh yeah sure!" Erik answered cheerfully, he'd always be up to it as long as it involved going to the club.

"Great, should we see there, say around 20:00?"

"Sure, I'll be there!" Erik answered and finally joined the conversation again. He couldn't wait for tonight.

 

...

 

Erik really didn't know what was he doing there, but it was 19:30 and he was already sitting on a bench, near xXx. He did have one ridiculous plan in his mind, but, he had no idea how to make it work.

He was going to go inside, and ask for a guy with blonde hair and that was pretty much it. Erik had seen other dancers with blonde hair also, and how else could he describe the man. Perfect? Then surely people would think he's crazy.

He decided to get in anyway, maybe he could get a nice table for all of them and at the same time, maybe see the dancer he craved to see again. He got up and this time remembered to get his identification ready in time and he did get in in record time because not many people were there yet.

He walked around and then he saw a sort of a bulletin board, where there were several advertisements about different drinks, but there was also one pink flyer which definitely caught his attention.

"Want something special for a friend or for yourself? Ask from the bar for some special things our dancers can offer you..."

Erik read it at least twice before he was certain that he understood. Apparently, he could ask for some "special service" from the strippers if he wanted to. He looked at the bar a little bit insecure when he saw that the same waiter who had served them last night was already there. Erik straightened his shoulders and decided to go and ask, he had never been afraid of people and he certainly wouldn't start now.

He walked to the counter and the man, Nuri, raised his gaze, and smiled.

"Hello, you were here last night, weren't you?"

"Hello and yes I was" Erik answered, not going to his point yet.

"How can I help you?"

"I saw the flyer there" Erik said and pointed at the bulletin board. Just when Nuri was about to open his mouth again, a door behind the bar opened and the person Erik had longed to see walked inside.

This time, he was wearing his normal clothes, his cap was on the normal way around, he wore a long red shirt, some tight fitting black slim fit jeans and a pair of red sneakers. Erik was sure the man would look hot in a garbage bag, but those clothes really looked good on him.

Erik could do nothing but gape at the man with his large eyes when he closed the door and then, he froze as well when he saw Erik. He looked at him for a while in complete shock before his facial expressions softened and he made the crooked smile that was already like a drug to Erik.

"Hello handsome" the man said with a wink of his eye, and Erik was just staring at him with an open mouth.

"Hi" he finally managed to mumble out his response and smile at the guy.

"What are you here for handsome?" The guy asked and Erik had to cough before he was able to speak because his mouth had suddenly ran dry.

"Uhm, my friend is having his birthday party tonight and I kind of wanted to gift him with something... special" Erik said and both of the men nodded understandingly.

"Which would your friend prefer, a man or a woman?" Nuri asked, and Erik was quick to answer.

"A woman"

"Okay, so a striptease with something special in one of our private rooms, how about that?" Nuri asked again and Erik had a hard time trying to concentrate because the other man was still so close to him.

"Uhm, yes, how much is it?" Erik asked, hesitantly getting his wallet.

"200€" Nuri said and Erik gave him the money. "I'll go and see if AK is available tonight, could you stay here for one time?" Nuri asked looking at the still unknown man, who took his place behind the counter.

"Sure" he said and then Nuri was off, leaving Erik alone with the dancer.

"I'm glad to see you here again handsome" the man said as he sat on the chair behind the counter.

"Of course I came back" Erik said in a desperate attempt to flirt. He kept looking at the guy, and damn he was getting more and more attractive with every second that passed. 

"Listen, I wanted to ask you something" the guy said and looked at Erik under his lashes.

"Anything" Erik said, before he thought it through.

"Were you the guy who gave me 300 euros last night?" The guy inquired curiously and with something akin to pretty obvious adoration in his eyes.

"Yeah" Erik just said, he knew it had been him. He was now curious about the man's reaction more than ever. Now he felt insecure though, what must the guy think of him? He ha given him 300€ last night, now he had given Nuri 200€ for Andre's present.

"It was, wow, I mean, so generous, I don't know what to say" the man said and somehow he seemed to be touched by Erik's actions.

"You're very welcome, you deserved it" Erik said and at the same moment, Nuri came back and the dancer moved to give him space.

"Okay, so AK is going to get him from your table, I'll show her where you sit and then she'll ask which of you is Andre and take him with her." Nuri explained and Erik nodded. "And you, you better get ready now, the show is about to begin!" Nuri pushed the dancer on his back and he began moving. He circled around the counter, and soon he was standing right next to Erik again, drugging Erik with his scent and his closeness. Then, he did something unexpected, and leaned closer to Erik, nearly pressing his lips on Erik's ear as he whispered.

"Next time, ask for Marcinho, I'll make sure I'll give you something special" the man whispered, winked and left, leaving Erik behind him with a ragged breathing.

 

\---

 

Marco was there doing his thing, dancing around the pole, as he watched how the young man sat alone on one of the couch. He must have been there waiting for his friends, and Marco had tried to move closer to the man's view on the stage. It was however impossible, sadly the man had to go to sit to the "ladies side" because his friends apparently weren't interested in men. Marco could see that the young man was constantly searching for him with his eyes, so there was no need to talk about was he interested in men or not.

Marco tried to move in an even more tempting way than he normally did to catch the young man's eyes, but, he almost completely froze when he saw who had joined the young man on the couch. There they were, almost all of Marco friends, Mats, Benni, Mario and Andre. All of them hugged the young man who Marco wanted to get to know better.

Marco instantly almost hid behind Auba, where he couldn't be seen any longer from the couch where the group was sitting. He wasn't necessarily ashamed of his job, but he knew that if Mats and Benni would see him like this, in his leather pants, and an almost completely oiled upper body, he would hear of it forever.

"Man what are you doing!?" Auba asked as he tried to continue with his  
movements. 

"My friends are here, they shan't see me! Andre and Mario know about my job, but not Mats and Benedikt" Marco whined as he tried to act normally again after recovering of his first shock.

"Oh, the ones who are sitting there next to the guy whose world you shook last night?" Auba laughed.

"Yes!" Marco said and tried to get his breathing more stable. He couldn't believe it, Andre had called him and told them about their plans to come to the club, but that had been ages ago and Marco hadn't remembered it anymore. Plus, he had had no idea that Mats and Benni would be there too, hell he didn't even know they came to this club, and he hadn't expected them to come with Andre and Mario. He knew they were all friends together but obviously his brain hadn't worked properly because he really should have gotten worried when Andre had told him he would come here to celebrate his birthday with some friends, but unfortunately, he hadn't.

But that wasn't really Marco's biggest worry. It was the young man who was sitting with them, the man he had given the lap dance to, why was he with them?! Was he a friend of Andre's too? Marco hadn't seen any of his friends for a while and he seemed to be missing out on quite a lot of stuff.

"Okay, bro chill, they haven't noticed you yet and honestly you don't look much like your normal self. Plus, they're on the girls side, why would they even look at you? Why are you so nervous?" Auba asked.

"Because the man who I gave the lap dance is apparently their friend! I wanted to get to know the man better, and now this will just be awkward!" Marco complained.  
"You want to get to know him better?" Auba laughed and winked.

"Yes, I do!" Marco admitted and then continued dancing, trying not to stand out. The last thing he needed was his friends finding out about his job now.

He got back to his normal rhythm, trying to dance normally, even though he was constantly looking at his friends' table. He saw how at one point of the night, AK had picked up Andre and led him into one of the rooms. Andre had come back all flushed and red, and Marco nearly had laughed. The table was completely focused around Andre now, so Marco relaxed, no one was surely looking at him now, as the real show began.

The music changed to the all too familiar song Marco had danced to so many times, the excited screams from the audience lifted up the mood even more when all the dancers lined up and started their moves. Marco had gone through this routine so many times, he knew exactly what he was doing and his moves were confident.

They had now gotten to the part where the guys would rip off their pants, and Marco did it at the same time as everybody else, showing the eager young women his toned thighs and muscular lower body. The next few movement went on autopilot and then it was time for Marco to get the final garment he was wearing off his body, the tiny thong he was wearing. He got his cap off his head, and with his other hand, he did the same as he had done to his pants, he pulled his thong and the straps lost their restraint and the garment flew on the ground. At the same moment, Marco had also covered his groin with his cap, leaving him at least a little dignity.  
He left the stage with all the other strippers, and couldn't help but glance at the man's table, and he found him staring at him, with shining eyes.

Damn Marco wished he'd see the man again soon.


	4. Love kicks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)   
> First of all thank you Blue_Night for once again doing the beta reading, I simply can't keep thanking you enough.   
> And thank you to all of you who have been leaving feedback, it truly means a lot me and makes me very happy, so please keep doing that! :)   
> Other things about this chapter I need to mention. Mario and Andre know about Marco's work as a stripper, but Mats and Benni don't. I mentioned it briefly in the first chapter and thought it would be good to remind.   
> In this chapter we'll also get to know Erik more, there will be future chapters made in Marco's POV to understand his live better too.   
> Enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think!

Erik's weekend was rather boring. He had thought about going to the club again to see Marcinho, but his dreams had been crushed when his father had called him and told him that he needed to be at a family dinner with some other men from the bank. Erik needed to be there because one day, he would be in charge of everything and the men from the bank apparently needed to see that Erik was capable of taking over the family business.

During the dinner, Erik's sister Lisa had noticed how her brother had been quite out of his mind and after that, when they had both left to their own apartments, she had asked him about what was going.

"So, who's on my brothers mind?"

"What do you mean? no one" Erik had lied, hesitantly. He most certainly wasn't going to tell to his sister about the dancer who had stolen his heart.

"Oh come one, I know when something's going on in your mind, just tell me about her!" Lisa encouraged as they kept walking. Erik just couldn't understand what was wrong with her sister, why was she now behaving like this.

"I'm not going to tell you because there isn't a her!" Erik had said trying to stay calm.

"Oh, so who is it then, because there is someone!" Lisa said and Erik began wondering whether everybody was reading him like an open book.

"It's none of your business" Erik shrugged and kept walking.

"So he's ugly then?" Lisa asked.

"What?! No, he's not ugly, he's -" Erik said before he realized what he had just admitted. He looked at Lisa who kept giggling at him. "I hate you" Erik just said. He hadn't wanted to reveal Lisa how he was interested in the two genders. now Lisa had just pulled the information out of him.

"And I gotcha!" Lisa still laughed and then put his arm around Erik's shoulder.

"Seriously, I've known, finally I got you to admit it!" Lisa said.

"Okay, just, please don't tell anyone okay?!" Erik just pleaded. He had known Lisa might have a suspicion and it was fine with him that she knew, but he didn't want his to parents to find out.

"Of course I won't Erik, I'll be here for you if you ever want to talk to someone" Lisa said. Maybe it was good that Erik now had someone to talk to.

 

...

 

Apart from that, nothing major had happened. Erik just hadn't been able to get Marcinho out of his mind no matter what he did. His eyes, his moves, his body, were like heroine to Erik's thoughts and he found the most weird things reminding him of him. The black leather of his couch was similar to the leather of the dancer's pants, one cap of his had the same color as the dancer's... Not to mention that Erik was dreaming about him every night, and the dreams weren't very innocent and Erik ended up waking up with a hard on more than only once.

When he had gotten back to the university on Monday morning, Mats and the other guys had distracted him a little bit. He desperately tried to focus on something else than the dancer.

Now they were sitting in the cafeteria, just talking about music and nothing special, Mats had just spoken for ages about his studies and it was making Erik stressful. He hadn't studied properly because he couldn't concentrate and he knew he was falling behind.

Finally Mats stopped talking and Erik sighed in relief. He was calm only for a little while however, because he then saw a man around their age walking towards them, and Mats shouted:

"Hey Marco, come here!" Mats shouted and Erik's eyes flew to the man who was walking towards them. He must have frozen on his spot because he was the last person Erik would've expected seeing.

It the was the dancer, who had given him the lap dance, the man he had dreamed of all day, Marcinho. However, now he was dressed casually, he had a grey v-neck jumper with no shirt underneath it. He wore some tight blue jeans, and he was gorgeous as always. Though when Erik's gaze moved to the man's face, he saw that he was just as pale as Erik must be at the moment. He gaped at Erik with wide eyes, his pace slowing down a little bit as he walked to Erik and his new friends. He sat on a free chair next to Mats, and he was now sitting opposite to Erik.  
The other guys in the table must have noticed their stares at each other so soon Mario asked:

"Do you guys know each other?" Marco looked at Erik and Erik opened his mouth:

"Are you the strip-" he began to say before he noticed what he had just blurted out, and someone had kicked him under the table. Marco then cleared his throat and said:

"No, I believe not, my name is Marco Reus, I'm here as a student too and a friend of these idiots" Erik heard Marco say and oh did he have just the sexiest voice Erik had ever heard. He raised his hand in order to shake Erik's hand so Erik hesitantly raised his hand and shook Marco's. Even the slightest touch made Erik crave for more and he couldn't help but notice how Marco's fingers were so long and elegant, Erik could only dream about the things Marco could do with them.

"Erik Durm" Erik answered and just then he realized how he had never said his last name around his new friends before. He got a few curious glances but luckily, Mats hadn't noticed anything special in him and he was the first to break the silence:

"Stupid that you missed last night Marco, it was really fun, we'll have to go again sometime when you're with us too." Mats said and Erik was confused, didn't his friends know that Marco had been there too?

"It really was fun, we should go again sometime with you joining us!" Benni cheered and everybody hummed in response.

"I think that that's a good idea too, especially with the treatment I got, by the way, I need to give this back to you somehow, how much did it cost to get me in that private room? It must have cost a fortune!" Andre asked and everybody fell silent, especially Erik.

"It wasn't me, I didn't have anything to do with it" Mats said.

"Me neither" said Mario.

"Me neither" Marco was quick to say.

"Me neither" repeated Benedikt and everybody was looking at Erik now, who gulped.

"Uhm, I thought it would be a nice birthday present" Erik said a bit sheepishly.

"Wow, Erik, jeez, thanks!" Andre stammered in shock. He obviously hadn't expected Erik to give him such a gift, after all they had not been friends for such a long time, and Erik realized that he might have made a mistake there and now he just had to face the consequences.

"You're welcome" Erik just said and Andre kept thanking him for the next over every now and then. It was getting a bit annoying for Erik but he just kept telling him that it really was fine and that he'd let Andre buy him a drink once.

Maybe he was still a bit worried about how long could he cover his wealth. At least he was trying all the time, not wearing any clothes with an expensive brand clearly visible or the expensive watches he had. He almost always walked the small distance to the university and back because he simply couldn't take his car. Erik drove a black Aston Martin his father had bought to him secretly and Erik just couldn't have said no. And he loved the car for sure, he just didn't feel comfortable if someone knew his first car was an Aston Martin.

But, of course there were some signs Erik couldn't hide. Like his phone, which was the best smartphone money could buy, and his American Express Platinum card which pretty much spoke for itself every time Erik payed something. Also, every time Erik had to mention his name he noticed how some people turned their heads when they heard the name Durm. The name was on the side of one of the office buildings downtown, where Erik's parents ran their business.

At least his friends had now had a fairly good idea about who he was even if they now saw some sign of his wealth. Erik knew that eventually, he would have to ask them to come to his apartment and tell them a bit about himself, he just wished that now wouldn't be the time.

"Anyway, it was really awesome, you should have seen how she stripped, it was the hottest thing I've ever seen" Andre interrupted Erik's thoughts and Erik could see how Marco visibly blushed. Erik also saw how Mario looked at Marco maliciously.

"Oh yes, it must have really been quite something!" Marco said and it was obvious that Marco was trying to hide his job.

"Oh yes Marco, you should definitely try it sometime yourself!" Andre said and winked. Erik could see that there was something he didn't know there.

"Hm, yes, maybe I will, one day" Marco said and took out his smartphone trying to focus on it instead.

"Yes, have you ever been at the club Marco?" Mario asked and Marco was clearly uncomfortable.

"No I haven't" Marco answered.

"Then you'll definitely have to come one day, really you should see the moves they make, it looks almost impossible, how can they do that without getting embarrassed" Benni wondered and Erik wasn't sure whether he heard Marco silently curse under his breath or if it had been only his vivid imagination.

Erik now understood that Marco's friends apparently didn't know about him working as a stripper, and he respected it. He could understand the social pressure because he had it himself, only in a different circumstances. But Marco and him did have something in common, they didn't want to, or couldn't tell everything about themselves to their friends.

The conversation moved on to other topics, and just when they had all agreed that they should go and study for their exams, Marco moved closer to Erik and smiled, making Erik's heart miss more than one beat.

"Hey, since we all know each other here, I was thinking if I could have your number?" Marco asked and Erik began smiling instantly.

"Of course, give me your phone so I can type it into it" Erik said and Marco gave Erik his phone. Erik could feel how Marco kept staring at him the entire time, his male scent again nearly dizzying Erik. Erik then gave Marco the phone back after double checking that he had written his number correctly. When their hands accidentally touched, Erik could already feel himself blushing even though the touch was very innocent.

"Thank you" Marco said and then smiled at Erik again. They just seemed to smile at each other for a time that could be considered inappropriate but neither of them seemed to care. Their looks were only interrupted when Mats shouted at them.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Mats shouted and both Erik and Marco snapped out of their reveries. They quickly strode to Mats as they began walking downtown. They all walked together before firstly Mario left to his apartment, then Mats. Erik walked with Andre and Marco, before he realized he had to take the next turn and said:

"I'm going to go this way" Erik said and waved at them.

"Bye Erik" Marco said and Erik's raised his gaze instantly. Marco had said his name the first time, and Erik couldn't help the dirty thoughts in his mind about how would Marco sound moaning his name. Erik looked at Marco once more, who was still smiling at him, before he turned on his heels and went to his own apartment.

Everything that had happened in the past hour was circling in Erik's head, so many things he hadn't expected had happened. Firstly, he hadn't expected to see Marco at the university. Secondly, he hadn't known that he was Mats', Andre's, Benni's and Mario's friend, and thirdly, he definitely hadn't expected Marco to ask for his number.

He looked at his own mobile and remembered that he had been so stupid not to ask for Marco's number, now he had no way to contact Marco if he wanted to. He would just have to wait for Marco to contact him, if he would, that is. He had asked Erik's number however, so he must have an intention to contact him, Erik thought.  
Erik just stared at the table in front of him, he had thought that he would study tonight but he couldn't even bring himself to think about psychology at the moment. He found himself thinking about the night he had seen Marco for the first time, and in no time he found himself getting hard again and he groaned frustrated, he was seriously wondering would he ever get enough.

He was about to slip his hand under the waistband of his pants, when he saw his phone light up and vibrate on the table, he hesitantly reached for it when he saw a message from an unknown number.

"Hey Erik! It's me Marco. Look, I think we were both surprised that we met today, that's why I was going to ask you if you could come to the club tonight, around 19:00? I start working at 19:30 so we'll have time."

Erik stared at his phone for ages before he finally was able to type the answer quickly.

"Hey Marco, of course I will come :)"

Erik didn't have to wait for long before he already got his answer back.

"can't wait to see you again ;) :*"

Erik stared at his phone for minutes. Marco had texted him in record time for sure and Erik couldn't have been happier about that. Plus, somehow Erik presumed that the smileys at the end of Marco's message promised so many things, and that send a tingling sensation under his navel.


	5. Better get ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear audience!   
> I simply can't thank you enough for all the wonderful feedback I have gotten, thank you for everyone who has been leaving kudos and/or comments! It means the world to me and makes me very happy and motivated to continue :)   
> And also, thank you for the precious Blue_Night for doing the beta reading, you're helping me so much!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always it would mean so much to me if you would be kind enough to leave me feedback!

When Erik had left their company, Andre had kept talking to Marco about how AK had first done a very spectacular striptease for him and then she hadn't stopped there, she had seen the condition Andre was in after her show, and apparently, she had taken care of him with her mouth.

Marco hadn't wanted to get the mental image, but he just had had to listen to Andre. Andre knew about his job and Marco only listened because he didn't want Andre to get mad at him. The chances that Andre would make some stupid remarks about Marco's job in school and tease him were far to big for his liking.

Of course he knew what AK must have done, he had once been in a private room with a few girls himself, giving them a special show. He didn't do that anymore however, he didn't like it. Although, now when he thought about it, there was one special someone he would definitely give a special show more than willingly.  
When he had finally gotten rid of Andre, he had gone to his shared apartment with Marcel. Marcel had been laying on the couch when Marco got there. Marco just threw his backpack away and joined him on the couch, feeling how his back relaxed.

"How was your day?" Marcel asked casually, and Marco was actually glad. So many things where going through his head. Last night he had gotten home so late that Marcel had already been sleeping so they hadn't been able to talk, and a day earlier Marcel had stayed with some of his other friends.

"Quite bad" Marco answered honestly and looked at Marcel who dropped the magazine he was reading on the table.

"What's wrong?" Marcel asked, sounding genuinely worried.

"Well, uhm, a few nights ago this guy came to the club, and he kept looking at me and I kept looking at him, it was like I had fallen in love with him at the first sight. When the lap dance round came, I gave him the lap dance and it was pretty obvious that he enjoyed it as much as I did" Marco said and blushed.

"So what's the problem there?" Marcel asked, he wasn't getting the point yet.  
"I wasn't finished yet. Anyway, he gave me 300€ as a tip, can you imagine? That's a hell of a lot of money. The next day, he came back, but he wasn't alone. He asked for a special service and paid another 200€ for a birthday gift for his friend.

Then, he went on to sit there and after a few moments, his friends came. And well, his friends were Mario, Andre, Mats and Benni. So I was trying to hide for the rest of the evening. Remember how I told you that Mario and Andre once saw me at the club and now they know I work there? It would have been alright if just they had been there but of course Mats and Benni just had to be there too" Marco kept on explaining.

"I still don't see the problem here" Marcel said.

"Ugh well, today I saw the guy who came to the club, his name is Erik by the way. I saw him at the the university because he studies there too. But the real problem is, I don't know how long I can keep my job as a secret from all the guys. And I have no idea what might Erik think about me, I called him handsome for God's sake. Now, it might just be very very awkward around us and I don't want that. I want to get to know him better!" Marco whined and Marcel just listened to him.

"You know, your job isn't shameful right?" Marcel asked.

"I know... But it would just be awkward to tell them that I shake my ass for money!" Marco still whined. He remembered Andre's and Mario's reaction very well. They hadn't believed their eyes when they had realized that it was really Marco.  
Marco wished he and another job but this was his only chance to be able to continue his studies. He needed the money too desperately to quit this job.

"Marco, Mario and Andre already know right? They didn't make fun of you... at least not that much" Marcel tried to talk sense to Marco.

"Yes, but I have a bad feeling, what if Mats and Benni knew, then they'll talk to somebody, and the the whole school will know!" Marco said and flinched even of the idea.

"Marco, stop worrying, they won't know, unless you want to." Marcel said.  
"What if Erik will tell them?" Marco asked.

"You'll have to talk to him about it. You wanted to meet him again, didn't you?" Marcel asked.

"Yes, I want to" Marco said and the got an idea. "Maybe I should text him whether he could come to the club?" Marco asked Marcel even though he had already made his mind.

"So you already have his number, I see" Marcel said and winked. "What else do you know about him?"

"Nothing much, only that he is incredibly gorgeous, kind and probably rich" Marco said thinking about his words as he began typing to his smart phone. He luckily got a quick response, and when he wrote the last message, he couldn't help but add a kiss smiley at the end, he had no idea what would this night bring to him but he was looking forward to it.

 

\---

 

Erik had just entered the club again and he was nervously rubbing his sweaty hands on his trousers. He had picked up some of his favorite clothes, the same blue denim shorts he had had the first time he had seen Marco, a tight white t-shirt and a blue cardigan. He had left his apartment satisfied after looking at himself him the mirror, but now he was suddenly very nervous.

He had been confident about his looks before, and Marco had called him handsome. But he still didn't feel as comfortable as he normally was, he really wanted to impress Marco. This wasn't even a date, Erik thought, but he couldn't help but hope it was. Yes, Marco had called him handsome, he had asked for his number, he had enjoyed their lap dance, he had shown nothing else but signs that he liked Erik, but, Erik was still nervous.

He had never felt such attraction to anyone else before, and it was almost scaring him. Marco was like a drug to him, when Erik was around Marco he was content, and when he wasn't around him, he thought about him and wanted to be with him.  
It was crazy really, Erik didn't even know him. Sure he knew he was nice, and attractive, but what else? He had a good image of him though, he couldn't think of anything that could be bad in him. He obviously didn't smoke, Erik would have smelled it and it seemed like he was living healthy, his body spoke for itself.

Erik shook his head to get his thoughts under control, when he again went to the bar, and to his luck he noticed that Nuri was working there.

"Hey! Sup man, nice to see you again! Nuri cheered as he saw Erik and Erik smiled.

"Hi, nice to see you too" Erik said and leaned against the counter, he really didn't have an idea to approach Nuri.

"Something special this time?" Nuri asked.

"Uhm, well, I was supposed to meet Marco here, do you know where he is?" Erik asked hesitantly.

"Did you have something planned already?" Nuri asked, Marco must have not told him about their plans.

"Eh, yes, he said we would meet here" Erik said.

"I see, I think he is in one of the backstage rooms, do you want me to take you there?" Nuri asked.

"Yes please!" Erik said. Nuri came from behind the counter and began leading Erik's way to one of the rooms. Erik followed him nervously, and soon they were in front of a black shiny door so where behind the stage.

Nuri opened the door with a key and peeked inside. He then opened the door for Erik to step inside and left. Erik looked inside a bit hesitantly, he saw Marco there, in front of a coffee machine, pouring some of the coffee in a mug.

Erik gulped and knocked on the doorframe trying to catch Marco's attention. Marco did turn around instantly, and spilled some of the coffee on the table.

"Erik, you came!" He said and smiled surprised.

"Hi, yes, eh, of course, why shouldn't I have come?" Erik said and smiled awkwardly. He felt like an idiot, he was acting as if this was his first date ever, which it definitely was not. This wasn't even a date to start with.

"Well, nice to see you here anyway, I wanted to talk with-" Marco began to say before the door behind Erik opened, and a dark skinned man walked inside, looking first at Erik, then at Marco.

"Auba, what are you doing here!?" Marco hissed as he looked at the dark haired man.

"Man, this is our break space, what do you expect me to do here!?" Auba laughed, threw his backpack on the ground and sat on the couch. "By the way, who is this handsome here and what is he doing here?" Auba asked pointing at Erik.

"He is a friend! I was going to talk with him, but probably we'll have to go somewhere else" Marco said frustrated and put the coffee back on the table and walked to the door where Erik stood.

"Let's go to one of our private rooms, there we can actually talk privately" Marco said when he was very close to Erik. Erik just nodded because there was nothing he could say now, Marco's body was only inches away from his as time stood still. Marco then opened the door and Erik was quick to follow him through the corridors.  
After walking for a while they reached a similar door to the one Nuri had opened for Erik and Marco opened it with his key, and let Erik inside first. The room was quite something, the lights were dimmed, the walls were dark red and the furniture was covered in black velvet. In the middle of the room there was a couch, and in front of it there was a strip pole.

"Please, go sit on the couch" Marco said politely and Erik crossed the room, feeling how Marco looked at him as he sat on the couch. Marco followed him soon after and sat on the couch next to Erik, close enough that Erik could again smell his aftershave and his unique scent making him weak right there and then.

"Sorry about that, I should have brought you here in the first place" Marco began and smiled the crooked smile which made Erik's heart flip. Erik felt really vulnerable no one had ever had such a strong effect on him.

"It's alright" Erik managed to say in a raw voice which was not as confident as it usually was. He looked at Marco in the eyes for the first time tonight and he smiled when he saw Marco smiling.

"It's good that you came because we really have a lot to talk about" Marco said and Erik just nodded. "I mean, I never would have thought I'd see you again after the lap dance" he said and they both blushed at the memory.

"Well, after it, I definitely knew I wanted to see you again" Erik said and he honestly had no idea from where had he gotten the guts to say that.

"And after it I knew I really wanted to see you again, too" Marco confessed and looked at Erik. Erik was smiling him his brightest smile, Marco wanted to get to know him better. "But I guess we didn't expect to see each other at the university" Marco said and looked at Erik.

"Well, I didn't expect that either if I must say. Nor did I know that Mario, Andre, Mats and Benni are your friends." Erik said and just like that they were at the topic Erik wanted to know more about.

"Yeah, we've been friends since high school, and as you know I study at the university too so we're friends." Marco said.

"I just first only thought that you work here, I had no idea you were studying at the university." Erik said. "Although one day I thought I might have seen someone like you but I thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me" Erik laughed and Marco laughed with him.

"I work here during the evening and sometimes the nights. I need this job to pay my bills. Actually, Mario and Andre once saw me me here and therefore they know about my job. You might have noticed them mocking at me at the cafeteria." Marco explained and then everything clicked in Erik's head.

"But Mats and Benni don't know, right?" Erik asked after he had made his assumptions.

"Yes, no one else actually knows. And I don't want them to know" Marco said and he was a bit more serious now. "Sorry that I kicked you under the table then, but I just don't want them to know." Marco laughed.

"I understand, I'm sorry that I almost blew your cover" Erik said apologetically.  
"It's fine, nothing was revealed." Marco said and then cleared his throat. "Actually I was surprised that I managed to react at all, I was so shocked to see you again" Marco said and looked at Erik in they eyes and Erik felt like he was staring straight into his soul.

"Believe me, I was the one who was more shocked" Erik laughed quietly.  
"Though I was glad I did." Marco added. "I was a little afraid it might be awkward after my desperate attempts to flirt with you the other day when you came here" Marco blushed and laughed and Erik couldn't believe his ears. Marco had really been flirting with him, now he admitted it himself.

"I was glad to see you too. And don't worry, it couldn't have been awkward because your attempts of flirting weren't desperate at all and worked quite effectively." Erik admitted and he could just feel blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Are you telling me you wouldn't mind me flirting with you?" Marco asked now blushing too and looking at Erik with bright eyes.

"No, not at all. I'd be very interested in flirting with you and see where this goes. I want to get to know you better" Erik said and he wondered whether it sounded like he wanted to go slowly. He wouldn't mind letting Marco know about himself slowly, but his body screamed something else.

"I want to get to know you better too, very much." Marco said and winked at Erik. His wink sent blood rushing to the lower part of Erik's body and Erik was trying desperately not to get hard right now, although Marco wouldn't probably mind, he didn't want to get embarrassed.

And just then when someone knocked on the door and yelled, both Marco and Erik flinched.

"Marco, you better get ready right now!" A man called from behind the door and Marco was quick to yell back.

"Sorry boss, I will come right now!" He shouted and got up the couch. Erik got up behind him.

"I'm sorry I really have to go now" Marco whined as he looked at Erik when they walked to the door.

"It's okay I understand,” Erik assured Marco.

They were at the door where Marco hesitated, he was probably trying to make his mind up with something when he said:

"So uhm, would you come on a date with me tomorrow, I have a day off" he asked and he seemed to be nervous that Erik would decline his offer.

"Yes, of course!" Erik answered happily. He had a date with the man he desired the most. He almost couldn't believe it.


	6. Thrilled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is another chapter, and Erik and Marco are getting a little closer already, I hope you enjoy it, I certainly enjoyed writing it!  
> And once again thank you Blue_Night for doing the beta reading :)

Marco was nervously sitting on the bench in a park near downtown. He had agreed to meet Erik there.

Last night when Marco had finally gotten back from work, he had immediately sent Erik a message, and to his luck Erik hadn't been sleeping yet and he had answered him. They had spoken for hours and agreed that they would have their date today. Erik had suggested that they should meet at this park and then catch a movie or something. Marco was very relived, he was positive he couldn't afford to buy Erik a dinner right now, but movie tickets were something he could afford.

He was still nervous, not only about his money situation. He was going to meet Erik for real now, they were actually going to have a real proper date. Marco couldn't even remember the last time he had had a real date, it must have been a year or more ago.

He was suddenly very self conscious. He had checked himself in the mirror at least five times before he had been confident enough to leave the apartment. He had changed his clothes five times, and because of his nervousness he had thought that he would be late and had left the apartment way too early, and now he was sitting in the park alone, mentally punching himself in the face. He didn't want to seem to eager, he didn't even remember the last time he had been this weak for a guy before and he felt like going to his first school dance.

He felt ridiculed by his behavior but he couldn't help it, he wanted to make a good impression and he really wanted to get to know Erik better. He hardly knew anything about him, the only thing he knew was that Erik was pulling him to him like a magnet.

He was taking deep breaths and watching the horizon when he heard the gravel of the pavement next to him moving. Someone was walking there and when Marco turned his gaze - oh did he see the most fabulous sight in front of him.  
Erik was walking to him wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a casual blue t-shirt. He looked stunning and Marco got up within an instant.

Marco's heartbeat sped up immediately as he saw Erik's beautiful smile and his eyes looking at him, Erik was now standing only an arm length away from him, and Marco found himself pondering whether he should hug him, only shake his hand, or if he shouldn't do anything of this.

"Hi Erik!" Marco said and instinctively raised his hand to bro hug Erik.

"Hi Marco!" Erik said, taking Marco's hand and strongly pulling him closer, Marco took his opportunity and put his other hand around Erik's waist to squeeze him closer to his body. Just like that, Erik's body was pressed against his and Marco was drugged by his strong male scent.

They stood like that for a moment until Erik pulled away when they realized that they had probably stayed like that for an inappropriate time.

"Nice to see you again!" Erik said happily, still smiling his gorgeous smile at Marco who beamed at him because he was so happy.

"Exactly! And you look gorgeous by the way" Marco said and winked, turning a little more into the normal confident person he was after he had seen Erik's reaction and that he was just as excited as he was.

"Thank you, so do you!" Erik said, blushing in the most adorable way, and Marco was even more pleased with himself, at least their date had started well.

"How are you?" Marco asked casually as he was nervously shifting is weight from one leg to the other.

"Very well now being here with you, and you?" Erik asked.

"Never been better." Marco answered before he decided to ask about which movie would Erik like to see "what movie were you thinking about seeing?"

"Hmm, I was thinking about the new Jurassic World. Would you like to see that?" Erik asked and Marco was quick to answer him.

"I would love to see that!" Marco lied fluently. He wasn't really that excited, in the matter of fact he felt quite scared. He had seen the previous movies of the movie series, and when it came to movies like that Marco tended to flinch and cover his face. He always knew that it was fine and he wasn't really afraid of it but he couldn't help his reactions.

"Good, shall we get going then?" Erik asked and they began walking to the movie theater. Their chatting was easy going and relaxed, they seemed to have the same views on things, and Marco found it easy to talk to Erik about nearly anything.

They talked about their studies and their interests, which were mainly football, good movies and shopping. Erik told Marco a little bit about his private life, that he had a sister and that his parents ran a company downtown. Marco was rather curious to find out more but Erik's family but Erik seemed to chance the topic to Marco's family every time that happened. Marco had no problem speaking about his family because there wasn't much to talk about but Erik seemed to be genuinely interested.

They were soon at the movie theater, and when they got there Erik excused himself to the restroom. Marco was left there looking at the price list and to his horror, he noticed that the movie they were going to watch would be in 3D and therefore more expensive. Of course the 3D show would also terrify Marco more but that was the least of his worries at the moment.

He took out his old and ragged wallet and saw that he had just enough money to buy both of the tickets and some popcorn and drink but that would be it. He would have to ask Marcel to loan him a little money if he wanted to make it until his next pay day.

Just at that moment Erik came back from the restroom to stand next to Marco. Erik then took out his wallet and asked casually:

"Where should I get the seats?"

"What? I mean I was going to pa-" Marco began but Erik just shushed him.

"Marco, I seriously didn't expect you to pay. It would be my pleasure, just don't worry about it." Erik said and Marco only looked at him when he took his card out of his wallet. The card looked very high end and Erik seemed to try to hide it from Marco. "I'll just get them from the back row is that fine with you?" Erik then asked and was about to go to the cashier. Marco could do nothing more than nod and he was about to open his mouth to protest but he didn't have the time because Erik was already there, getting the tickets and apparently getting one big bowl of popcorn and two drinks with him.

"You shouldn't have" Marco protested but couldn't help but be a little relived at the same time. He took his drink and the popcorn from Erik's hand.

"It's no problem, really" Erik just said and then they went to the theater.

Erik had picked two seats from the very last row of the hall and they were pretty isolated from everyone else. The movie began and they put on their 3D glasses and Marco was already terrified. He didn't want a velociraptor jumping on him.

The beginning of the movie was fine and thrilling, Marco even enjoyed it but then, when the dinosaurs broke lose like they always did in the particular movie series, he began flinching and Erik seemed to notice it. He made the very known movement of pretending to stretch his arm, but instead of pulling his arm back to himself he lowered it on Marco's shoulder. Marco felt more comfortable now, Erik's heavy arm giving him some nice warmth in the chilly theater. They stayed like that during the rest of the movie and every time Marco flinched Erik brushed his finger tips over Marco's shoulder in a soothing way and Marco could only focus on that.

When the movie ended, Erik took off his arm and Marco felt cold. He needed to find a way to have Erik's arm still around him this evening or he would surely go crazy.  
"So what did you think about the movie?" Erik asked as they were outside and fresh air filled their lungs.

"It was thrilling. I'm sorry I flinched that way, I tend to do that when dinosaurs are jumping on me" Marco said trying to defend himself.

"We could have seen another movie if I had known you were going to be scared" Erik laughed and Marco punched his shoulder gently.

"I wasn't scared, it's just my reaction to movies like that!" Marco laughed with him trying to keep at least some of his dignity.

"Oh really? You at least seemed to calm down when I held you!" Erik said but blushed at the same time.

"Well I did." Marco answered and thought about his next line carefully. "You know what, I'm still a little shocked, would you mind holding me again?" He asked and Erik just grinned at him before he again put his arm around Marco's shoulder pulling Marco closer at the same time. They walked aimlessly and without noticing it they had ended up in the front door of Marco's apartment complex and Marco stopped instinctively.

"Uhm, I live here" Marco said and Erik stopped with him. Erik seemed to hesitate, not wanting to let Marco go and soon he asked:

"Mind if I walk you to the door?" Erik asked like a true gentleman and Marco wondered where had he learned all these manners.

"Please" Marco said and smiled. He walked with Erik up the stairs until they were at Marco's and Marcel's door and when Marco turned around he almost bumped into Erik's chest.

They kept staring at each other and smiling, both not knowing what to do and Marco knew that this was his chance to make his move and speak out the woods he had planned to say. He turned to look at Erik in the eyes and told him.

"Listen, Erik. I really had fun today. I really like you and wish to know you even better" Marco said with a weak voice. Erik smiled at him tenderly and then answered:

"Marco I really had fun today, too. You're a very nice person and I'd love to get to know you better. This was a perfect first date," Erik said as he blushed in the most adorable way so far again. Marco gulped, thinking about his next line.

"Actually I was hoping this date could still be even better. I have gotten the idea that many people kiss after their first date, and right now I'm dying to kiss you, would you let me?" Marco asked more confidently now, he had to be strong to kiss Erik. Erik's eyes shone brightly as he nodded, and at that moment Marco didn't hesitate anymore, he stepped forward and pressed his lips on Erik's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do share your opinion with me, it would mean a lot :)


	7. Not just as kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I don't have a lot to explain about this chapter ;)   
> Thanks again for Blue_Night for doing the beta reading and correcting my mistakes :)   
> Also thanks to all of you who have been leaving feedback, it means the world to me, and I do hope you'll enjoy this chapter too and tell me what you think :)

For the first time, Erik could feel Marco's thin and soft lips on his own lips and it was by far one of the best feelings Erik had ever had. Marco lips gently but certainly pressed eagerly against his own, and Erik's world began to spin around him. He put his hands around Marco's neck, and at the same moment, Marco put his arms resting on Erik's hips.

Erik answered to the kiss by pressing his lips a little bit insecurely against Marco's, before he pulled away to gasp some air. But just then, Marco took advantage of Erik's mouth being open and pushed his cheeky tongue inside Erik's mouth. This was the point when Erik's world exploded, and he couldn't hold back the ardent moan any longer.

Marcos tongue began dancing with his, searching for the deepest corners of Erik's mouth and Erik felt pure bliss. He tried to catch Marco's tongue with his own, as he tried to reach all the secret places in Marco's mouth. Then, when he accidentally pushed his own tongue against Marco's tongue for the first time really tasting Marco, he groaned in need.

Erik couldn't help his reactions anymore, he was about to get even closer to Marco when Marco pulled away and Erik was scared for a second that Marco would regret what they had just done, before Marco spoke again, sounding rather out of breath:

"Anyway, I was going to ask would you like to come inside?" Marco said between his pants and Erik just gaped at him. Marco's pupils were dilated and his lips were shimmering with his spit. God, Erik had never wanted him so much and his pants had suddenly gotten a lot tighter than a few minutes ago.

"Yes, please!" Erik said hoarsely, and Marco began to dig in his pockets to find the key. It all took way too much time for Erik's liking so when Marco finally got the key and began searching for the key hole Erik got impatient and pushed Marco against the door from behind. After Marco had finally managed to open the door they almost fell on the ground because the lock had eventually given in and Erik was still pushing against Marco from behind.

Marco carelessly let the keys fall on the floor, and he kicked the door behind him close. As soon as Erik heard the door snap close he could also feel Marco's hands all over his body, roaming along his flanks. He could again feel Marco mind blowingly close, there was no air left between their bodies. Erik could also feel Marco's strong six pack against his stomach and his rock hard manhood pressing against his thigh.

Erik again reached for Marco's lips now with more confidence and this time their kiss was rather forceful, all about teeth and lips crashing together as both of them wanted more of each other than they could actually have.

Marco surprised Erik by pushing his hands under Erik's shirt and Erik needed to pull away to moan loudly. He was almost embarrassed by all the sounds he was making but he couldn't hold back any of them. He was already quite close to the peak of his ecstasy, and he was desperately trying to hold on to the last pieces of his self control.

Marco's hands were still under his shirt going even further when Erik felt himself being pushed somewhere.

"Bedroom?" He asked absentmindedly, he was a little scared about going to the bedroom because he didn't know if Marco wanted to go all the way and Erik certainly wasn't ready for it, at least not now.

"No, the couch will do" Marco groaned in a voice that sent a clear signal to Erik's groin that Erik's body wanted Marco to go further with whatever they were doing.

Before Erik knew it, he was pushed against a large couch, and he landed sitting on it. Marco quickly covered his body straddling him and making Erik groan when he felt Marco's strong arousal poking his thigh. He put his arms around Marco's back and pulled him even closer. This time, Marco didn't kiss him on his lips, instead, he began to kiss Erik's neck right where Erik's pulse was the strongest to feel.

Erik felt ecstatic, he had never been this close to anybody before, and it was overwhelming for him. His body worked on its own however, and he found his hands under Marco's shirt feeling how the strong muscles under his hands shifted. He began tugging the shirt up, he wanted it off Marco, he wanted to feel him closer, and see more of him.

Marco seemed to sense his effort and pulled away, taking off his shirt and tossing it on the floor carelessly. Erik moaned when he saw Marco's six pack so close and all his, he couldn't help but run his hands along the muscles, making Marco shiver.

"Let's take your shirt off, too" Marco said his voice even lower than before and Erik raised his hands in order to let Marco take the shirt off. To Erik's satisfaction he heard Marco's breath hitch when he saw his naked chest and that gave Erik more confidence.

He again crashed their mouths together. He pushed his tongue deep down Marco's throat trying to explore the most he could. His arousal was already painful, he wasn't really sure if he could come only because of their naked chests brushing together and their tongues playing with each other, but he was already very damn close.

Then, Marco began to roll his hips, creating friction for their hard cocks and Erik swore that he was going to come this way. He moved his hips with Marco's closing in on his height and he was deeply embarrassed but he couldn't help but feel the pleasure gathering in his groin.

"Oh God, Erik, I don't think I can last this!" Marco groaned as he pulled away form Erik's lips and left Erik moaning in relief. Marco still however kept rolling his hips making no attempt to endure longer.

"Me neither, I'm so close!" Erik said, losing his restraints and nearly coming at the spot. Both of their moans became louder and their breathing changed to more panting and Erik couldn't do anything to stop the feeling of pleasure coming from the end of his spine.

"I'm going to come!" Was all he could whisper before he felt the pleasure becoming unbearable and he came hard, his poor cock twitching helplessly in his jeans, soaking his briefs in cum.

Apparently, Marco had been as close as him, because right after Erik had came, Marco let go of his self control and came with a loud moan, later crushing Erik's body with his. Erik felt spent, the only thing he managed to do was wrap his arms around Marco's a little sweaty back and rub soothing circles on it. Both of their breathing returned to nearly normal, and Erik didn't know what to say so he was happy when Marco spoke up first:

"Wow, that was, wow." Was all he mumbled as he pressed one gentle kiss on Erik's neck and pulled further away to see his eyes.

"Yes, it was, I can't believe we actually... came in our pants like teenagers" Erik chuckled and Marco laughed with him.

"Well, I'm glad I wasn't the only one doing so, otherwise I would have been mortified!" Marco answered him, and both of them laughed again. Erik just looked at Marco in his eyes and felt nothing but pure bliss. He loved Marco so much, and Marco seemed to feel the same way about him.

"You definitely did make this date a perfect one, thank you Marco" Erik said and caressed Marco's cheeks gently. Marco blushed under his fingers before he said a bit uncertainty:

"You were just as much of a part of this date as was I" Marco said and then looked at Erik from underneath his lashes. "Erik, does this mean that we're together now, I mean, do you want to be?" Marco asked and Erik was quick to answer.

"Yes, I would love to be together with you." Erik said, and then they just smiled at each other like fools in love, which they pretty much were.

Marco was about to kiss Erik again, before they heard a key turning in the lock and Marco shouted.

"Shit, it's Marcel, my roommate, quick, lets go to my room!" Marco said and got off Erik's lap only to grab both of their shirts and ran to his room, Erik closely behind him.

 

...

 

Later that evening, when Marco and Erik had eventually dared to come out of Marco's room, Erik had briefly greeted Marcel before excusing himself pointing out that he had to study. Erik was now carrying a bag of his used clothes, Marco had lent him some of his clothes after their rather sticky first encounter.

Marco had offered to walk him home, but Erik had just shushed him telling him that he should stay at his own place and study too. At the door, Erik had hesitated because he was aware of Marcel's curious eyes which were trying to get a peek of what was happening in the hall, and Marco had been the one to make the move when he had gently kissed Erik on the lips as a good bye gesture.

After that when he faced Marcel again, he already knew his friend was going to be smug before even seeing him.

"So, that's the handsome Erik you've been talking about?" Marcel asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes, it was him" Marco said as he slumped on the couch next to Marcel.

"And he is handsome indeed" Marcel said and Marco gave him a murderous look as he already felt jealous even though he knew his best friend was straight. "Oh come on man, you know I didn't mean it like that!" Marcel accused Marco.

"Yes, of course I do" Marco answered Marcel ruffling his hair. He was in such a cheerful mood.

"Anything else interesting about him, did you learn anything new?" Marcel asked.

"Well, uhm, nothing special, just normal about his studies and things..." Marco said as he went through what happened earlier on their date.

"Really? Nothing else? What about his... wealth. You told me he seemed to be rich" Marcel said, and of course, he hit the topic Marco had tried to push to the back of his mind.

"He didn't at least make a big deal of it. And he was quite silent about his background, so I don't know much" Marco shrugged and thought about it. There was still something rather mysterious about Erik, and he didn't know what it was.

"I guess you'll find out eventually" Marcel said. "Anyway, I'm happy for you man, I hope this turns out all well"

"Me too" was all Marco mumbled before he again pushed the unpleasant thoughts at the back of his mind when Erik texted him that he had gotten home safe.


	8. Coming over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers! 
> 
> Here is another chapter, it's a filler I guess and I hope it isn't too boring.   
> Anyway for all the feedback I have gotten and I'd love to hear your thoughts about this chapter too!   
> Also, thank you for Blue_Night for the support and the beta reading, I don't know where would I be without you.

Tuesday morning, Erik was sitting over a psychology lecture, and the theme, ironically, was keeping secrets from the people close to you. Erik knew that he was kind of keeping a secret from all of his friends, as well, he just wasn't telling them everything, and he was soon going to have to be more open with them.

Especially now when he had gotten closer to Marco. They had been texting all day and all night ever since their first real encounter, only taking a break to sleep. They had also been planning when they could meet again, which would be today, during lunch break at the cafeteria. The only bad thing would be that everybody else would be there too, and they would have to act less intimate. They had agreed on not telling the guys about their relationship, at least not now.

Erik was also keeping a secret from Marco. Last night, during their date, Marco had kept asking things about Erik's family, and Erik had tried to keep his answers brief. He wanted Marco to be interested in only himself as Erik, and not Erik Durm. And Erik was quite certain that Marco did like him as just Erik, but he couldn't possibly know, after all he had made a mistake with giving him so much tip the first time they had met, probably giving him a weird first impression.

He just wanted to make people see him just as himself, not as the child of his parents. Throughout his childhood every time when the children who had made friends with him had learned about his parents, they had slowly become distant and asking Erik for things like paying for their food when they were eating out and that was something Erik just could not accept. He was quite positive that the people he had met now weren't like that but he couldn't help the little voice inside his head telling him to be careful and not to be too blue eyed.  
Erik decided to try to focus on the lecture and what the lecturer had to say, in order to shake the unpleasant thoughts out of his head:

 

"People tend to exaggerate the awfulness of certain failures or limitations, and not speaking of them prevents those failures from being put into perspective. Oftentimes, the things which seem to be embarrassing to that person will actually be trivial to other people. It is reassuring to know what others think"

 

Erik listened to the wise words of the lecturer carefully, and tried to apply the theory to his own problem. Maybe Erik was exaggerating his situation. Why was he suddenly so afraid of what would his friends think about his social standing or about his wealth? It would be reassuring to think what would other people think about Erik's situation. Maybe Erik should try to give the guys the information in pieces, carefully letting them know more about himself.

After getting some piece of mind, Erik was actually able to focus on the rest of the lecture, and he did learn some very interesting things and some other things that could help him.

 

"There are certain problems-- for example, the difficulty a couple may have in conceiving a child-- that can more readily be addressed successfully by getting advice from others who have been in that situation."

 

Erik had thought about that for a rather long time now, and he ended up to the conclusion that he should call Matze and maybe ask for him to help him. Surely he must have been in a similar situation at one point of his life.

 

The lecture then ended, and Erik hurried to the cafeteria to see his friends, and most importantly, Marco.

 

\---

 

Marco was hurrying through the corridors at the university to get to the cafeteria as fast as he could. He wanted to get a seat next to Erik, and he was already running a little late. He had just finished football practice and his hair hadn't been in a cooperative mood, so he had needed some extra time to get it presentable again.  
Now he could see the cafeteria, and to his luck he noticed that there still was a chair next to Erik that wasn't occupied.

Marco hurried the rest of the way to the seat and when he sat down, Erik turned to look at him, his happy smile instantly brightening up his face and making Marco's heart melt in pure happiness.

"Hey" Marco said smiled at Erik too, completely forgetting about all the other people around them before he heard someone at his other side coughing:

"Hello to you too, Marco" Mario said and Marco reluctantly turned towards Mario.

"Hi guys, I'm sorry I'm late, football practice took longer than I expected." Marco explained and then tried to give his attention to all of his friends instead of just Erik.

"So you play football?" Erik asked casually. Marco had mentioned him on their date that he enjoyed football and played time to time, but Erik must have thought that it was just between him and his friends.

"Yeah, I play for the university team." Marco said, smiling. "It's just a hobby really, it's a nice past time, and it helps me with my sports studies" Marco explained.

"Just a hobby?!" Andre gasped. "Marco are you kidding me, you're one of the best in the team!" Andre said and then turned to Erik: "he is really good, he just doesn't want to admit it" he said and now Erik looked at Marco curiously.

"Well, it wouldn't matter anyway because there's nowhere I can get from here. Everywhere else the academy costs are too high, and there aren't any football talent scouts watching the games here," Marco said and dropped his gaze to the table. His dream had always been to be a professional football player. Marco knew that he had talent, and he was good at playing football, but as said, he couldn't afford to go to an academy, and there weren't any football talent scouts watching the games. Marco knew his talent would never be recognized because he didn't know any influential people.

"Speaking of watching football," Benni began and everybody turned their attention to him. "Is anyone planning to watch the BVB game tonight?” He asked and Marco sighed. Of curse he had work tonight.

"I will, and so will Mario," Andre answered.

"I will watch it too" Mats said and now everybody turned their attention to Erik and Marco.

"I have work tonight," Marco said and now looked at Erik too. He had really wanted to see Erik again as soon as possible, but now it seemed that they wouldn't have time for each other.

"I was going to watch it," Erik said and Marco secretly frowned. He might have hoped that Erik would have wanted to spend the night at the club.

"Would you guys want to watch it together?” Andre asked now and everybody nodded and mumbled something like: "sure why not?”

"Who's place are we going to then? Who lives near all of us, or like in the middle. The game is quite late and at least I have morning classes," Andre asked and everybody seemed to think for a while.

"I think it would be me, or where do you live, Erik?" Mats asked and Marco noticed now Erik visibly flinched only for a split second.

"Two blocks away from the mall," Erik answered calmly and gulped. Marco was still wondering what was Erik so secretive about. And now, as it seemed he wouldn't find out tonight because of the damn work.

"I think that's probably the closest to all of us." Benni said and Erik was quick to nod and say:

"Yeah, you could all come my place, I don't really mind," Erik said and smiled reassuringly, but Marco could still see that he was nervous.

 

\---

 

Erik was nervously pacing back and fort between his living room and his front door.  
He knew he had nothing to be afraid of, and he still remembered the words from the lecture and the fact that he was maybe exaggerating but he couldn't help but be a little nervous.

Mast, Benni, Andre and Mario would come to his apartment to watch the football game tonight. Sadly, Marco wasn't able to come because he had work to do. Erik had wanted Marco to be there, and he gladly would have paid his boss to give him a night off but Erik knew it was slightly out of the etiquette of being boyfriends for two days.

Erik wanted to see Marco again as soon as possible, and he was already planning to call him after the match when they guys had left, because he was quite certain that Marco would finish work at that time. He wanted to possibly plan another date with him. He couldn't wait to see him again, and most importantly talk to him again.  
Erik was shaken off of his thoughts by his doorbell ringing. Erik ran to the door, opened it, and saw his friend, Matthias, standing behind the door.

"Hi, Erik," Matthias said and Erik let him in. Erik had invited "Matze" to talk to him about how should he deal with this situation. Matze's family was like Erik's and they had been friends longer than Erik could even remember.

"Hi," Erik said and went to sit in his living room with Matze. Erik hadn't yet told Matze what was bothering him, they would have a lot to talk about, and Erik might also have to tell him about Marco.

"So, how's it going?" Matze asked as he sat down and Erik sighed. They had talked in the phone about Erik's studies and his life oftentimes enough, but all this had happened so recently Erik desperately needed someone to talk to.

"Quite okay, just normal, although, I'm a little worried about a few things," Erik said and and looked at his best friend who was smiling at him.

"A little love trouble?" Matze asked cheekily and Erik just gaped at him.

"How did you know?" Erik asked hesitantly, how could Matze possibly know?!

"Well there are some rather visible hickey on your neck," Matze laughed and Erik sprung up and ran to the nearest mirror. Shit! Marco had left his neck quite abused with several love bites, how hadn't Erik noticed them earlier?! Erik rubbed his neck trying to make the marks disappear even though he knew it was pointless. It was not as if he minded Marco having left his claim upon him, he loved it that Marco had "marked" him, he just had now idea how should he explain himself to his family or his other friends. Erik gave up and went back to the living room where Matze was still laughing at him.

"I hadn't noticed them," Erik just said and slumped back on the couch.

"Well, now you know, but seriously, is something bothering you?" Matze asked with sincerity. Erik knew he could always count on him, but just as he was going to open his mouth, he realized that he had never told Matze that he was gay. Erik however knew that Matze might have a hunch that Erik swung both ways, but who knew how would he react?

"Well?" Matze asked again far Erik noticed that he had been in his own thoughts for quite a while now.

"Uhm, well there is this guy..." Erik began a little bit uncertain hoping that Matze would get his point. Erik wasn't really afraid of his reaction because he was quite sure that Matze would react well, but he couldn't help but be a little nervous.

"Erik, if you're trying to tell me that you have a boyfriend, it's alright. I've always known that you cheer for both teams, it's rather obvious," Matze said and patted on Erik's shoulder and Erik nearly choked on air. How could it be rather obvious that he liked men, too? Erik tried not to over think it and instead focused on the fact that Matze had reacted well and that he wouldn't have to explain anything.

"Yes, there is this guy who is now my boyfriend. You know how I am reserved to tell everybody about my family because they'll immediately think something about me that I'm not? We've had the same problem, that's why we never had many friends, and it's all because of the stupid money. I'm now afraid to invite him here, because I fear that he might see me differently, and not as the Erik he got to know," Erik let it all out of his chest at once and had to breathe deeply to get his pulse back under control. “And his economical situation isn't so good at all," Erik added before he gave Matze the turn to speak.

"Well I understand your worries for sure. But maybe you should spend a little more time with this guy before you tell him more about yourself, to see that he really likes you for what you are, or have you known for long?" Matze asked.

"About a week" Erik answered. "We had a date and we also met a couple of times at school," Erik lied a little bit. He was definitely not going to tell his best friend another Marco's work. No matter how understanding Matze was, Erik was quite sure that Marco's "profession" was something he wouldn't understand.

"Then you know that he definitely likes you. But you must have some other friends at the university, how have they reacted?" Matze asked and that brought Erik to his next problem.

"I asked them to come and watch the football game here tonight. They're coming here in a moment probably," Erik said and glanced at the clock nervously.

"Just don't make a big deal of this, okay? Just act like you normally do, you can "hide" forever, even though this is nothing you should hide." Matze said wisely and Erik agreed in his mind. He should just be himself, the guy he always was.

"Thanks for the advice Matze, what would I do without you?" Erik said and his friend smiled at him kindly.

"No need to thank me, I'm glad I could help. But I'm afraid I must get going now, before your friends come here," Matze said and got up.

"I'll walk you to the door," Erik said and got up as well, maybe a few breaths of fresh air would do good for him.

They got it the elevator and were in silence until Erik told Matze to drive home safely as he saw his friend get into his black Range Rover. Erik stood there at the street taking deep breaths and he was seriously thinking about smoking to calm his nerves. Erik smoked very rarely, only when he felt particularly anxious. He knew it was a bad habit but it was sort of his guilty pleasure.

Just then as he was digging through his pockets and remembered that he didn't have any cigarettes with him, he glanced at the other side of the road, where Mats, Andre, Benni and Mario were walking, all together, seeming a little lost.

"Erik!" Mario shouted as he noticed Erik who was leaning against the wall of the building where he lived. Erik waved at them and motioned them to come to the other side of the road, and all of they ran to him.

"Jeez, are we in the right place? Benni asked, looking around obviously impressed about what he was seeing.

"Yeah, I live here," Erik said and faced the weird looks his friends were shooting at him and thought, straightening his shoulders: "here we go".


	9. The evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik's friends visit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> Here is another chapter before Marco and Erik get closer again, I hope you enjoy it :)   
> Thank you for all the amazing feedback, I love to read your thoughts and they're a huge motivation for me to continue writing faster :)   
> And, also, thank you Blue_Night, for once again doing the beta reading for this chapter!

Erik faced his friends who were all looking at him, incredulously. Some of them were gazing at the modern block of flats in front of them, and some were looking at Erik. Erik straightened his shoulders and cleared his throat to get all of his friends' attention and then said:

"Should we go inside?" Erik asked and all of his friends mumbled something like "yes" in response.

Erik began leading their way to the building and just as he was about to open the door with his key, someone was marching outside from the other side of the door and nearly punched Erik in his face with the door. Erik took a few steps backwards and then when he saw the person coming out from the door, he cursed his luck. He saw that it was Mrs. Ackermann.

Mrs. Ackermann was one of Erik's neighbors, a terribly nosy one, and a good friend of Erik's parents. She usually reported everything she saw Erik doing to Erik's parents, and Erik already knew that his parents would know about his friends visiting him sooner rather than later. Usually, he wouldn't mind Mrs. Ackermann talking to his parents, but now he could see he would have a problem. If Marco was ever going to stay a night at his place, he would have to make sure that his nosy neighbor wouldn't see him.

"Good evening Mrs. Ackermann," Erik said politely and smiled at the older woman.

"Mr. Durm, nice too see you. I see you're going to have some friends over, aren't you?" The old lady questioned and Erik tried to keep a faked smile on his face.  
"Yes, I am," Erik just said and opened the door, motioning his friends to get inside as he tried to get rid of Mrs. Ackermann as soon as possible.

"I hope you won't be too noisy" Mrs. Ackermann said but was luckily already walking forward. "Oh, and by the way, my daughter is going to visit me next week, I hope you will be here then!" Mr. Ackermann chirped and Erik kept trying to keep the smile on his face. His neighbor had always tried to make Erik spend time with her daughter, Susanne. Erik was guessing that both of their parents wanted them to get to know each other better, and maybe they were trying to marry them off. It would have been okay if Erik hadn't been interested in men, and if Susanne hadn't been one of the dumbest and most fake persons Erik knew.

"We won't be noisy, don't worry," Erik smiled at Mrs. Ackermann one more time before closing the door and turning back to his friends. "Sorry, that was my neighbor," Erik said and now smiled his real smile at his friends. At the same time, Erik pushed the button to get the elevator down, and it didn't take a long time until their lift was there, and Erik stepped inside.

At the 6th floor, where Erik's apartment was, they all got out of the elevator and Erik led them to his door, but before he managed to open it, Mario cleared his throat and said: "so you're a Durm, huh? One of those Durms who run their business downtown?" Mario asked carefully, and Erik tried to sound normal as he answered.

"Yeah, my parents run their business downtown," Erik said, as casually as he could, and hoping that his friends wouldn't change their attitude towards him now. All of them stayed silent as Erik opened the door, and let them in, before stepping inside himself closing the door behind him.

"Whoa," Benni said as he and all of Erik's other friends were just standing there, staring at the hall which led to the living room. Erik tried to keep calm and decided to ignore Benni's gasp and said:

"Let's go to the living room, so we can see if the program has started already," Erik said and walked with the guys to the living room.

Everybody were still quiet as they reached the living room, and Erik looked how his friends looked at the walls, the paintings which were modern art Erik had chosen himself, all the high-end furniture and Erik's flat screen TV hanging on the wall. Erik could feel some blood gathering in his cheeks and he truly wished that this silence would end soon.

"It's not forbidden to sit, you know," Erik said when everybody were just standing at the hallway, not daring to sit down. With a little delay everybody however sat down, and Erik finally sat down himself.

"Dude, what is this place?" Mats asked as he sat down and still looked around looking slightly disoriented.

"I've never been in a place this fine," Andre said and looked around as well, Mario was the only one still looking at Erik.

"Do you live with your parents?" Mario asked, and Erik gulped. This was harder than he had expected, at the point where he had told them that he was a part of the Durm family, he had hoped that his friends would have the idea about his wealth but apparently not.

"No, this is my apartment," Erik answered calmly but couldn't help but blush again.

"God, you must be loaded!" Benni gasped as he was still looking around. Erik tried to fake a smile again, he really didn't want to have a conversation about his financial situation.

"Look at all this cool stuff!" Andre said and Erik turned to look at him. "Is that a 60' flat screen?" He asked in awe and Erik took his chance.

"Yeah, you can set it up with the stereo while I'll go get us someone to drink," Erik said as he got up and threw the two remotes to Andre. He head learned to know that Andre was a real tech-freak and he would surely know what to do.

Andre looked at the two remotes hesitantly before all the other guys gathered around him and started up the devices. Meanwhile Erik disappeared into the kitchen and leaned against the sink, taking a few deep breaths, he was quite sure he was over the worst.

His friends had taken all this just like Erik had thought they would, they were surprised and amazed, of course, but they hadn't been rude or treated Erik any differently, yet, which was good. Erik still had a long night ahead of him, but he knew that watching football would be the main thing, and not talking about his family or his apartment.

Erik got back to his normal calmness, and reached to his fridge. He got a six pack of beers out of there, and went back to the living room, only to see his friends all sitting on the sofa, looking at the TV mesmerized. Erik smiled happily, he knew this was going more than well already. Before this evening, he had also been worried about would he actually get along with all of his friends outside the university, and would they find things to talk about, but right now, all his worries seemed stupid.

Erik sat on the couch himself, gave all of his friends a beer and then relaxed, as the careless chatting of football filled the room. The game started, and during the first half, BVB played very well and pretty much killed the game off with a score of 0-3, and then the game went on halftime.

"So, Erik, do you live here all by yourself?" Mats asked and Erik took another sip of his beer before he answered.

"Yeah, why?" Erik asked and immediately mentally cursed himself, he didn't want any further conversation about this topic and with his words he was basically begging for it.

"We were just guessing that you were in a relationship," Benni said and everybody chuckled, except Erik.

"Why did you think of that?" Erik asked.

"Because of all the rather suspicious dark marks on your neck," Andre teased and Erik's hands flew to his neck again, damn it, he hadn't remembered Marco's love bites anymore, and he hadn't thought that they'd have any consequences like this.

"Uhm, yeah I don't think it's anything serious yet," Erik said, telling them the truth. He hadn't been together with Marco for more than a few days and he couldn't know how would their relationship develop.

"Hmm, well we surely want to meet her later," Mario said wistfully in a way which sounded like he knew something was going on, and Erik was scared only for a little while, before the next half luckily started. Erik knew he was now off the hook, at least for a little while.

For the rest of the evening, there was no further conversation about Erik's apartment, his possible girlfriend, or anything else, and soon after the game ended, Erik's friends left. Erik was now finally alone, cleaning up all the empty cans from the living room. He was looking at the clock, it was only 9pm and Erik was quite sure Marco would finish working at this hour. Erik finally slumped back on his couch, feeling cheerful and relaxed, he had gotten over this evening, it had gone better than he had expected, and now he was just missing Marco.

Erik hopefully reached for his mobile and decided to try calling Marco, calling him would do no harm whether Marco answered or not. The phone beeped several times and Erik was about to give up just before Marco finally answered, sounding breathless.

"Erik!" He shouted happily.

"Yeah, it's me, nice that you answered," Erik said. "But why are you so breathless?" Erik couldn't help but ask.

"I just ran to my room, Marcel had my phone so I had to catch him to get it and then I ran to my room, I wanted to speak to you privately," Marco explained, and Erik was still mesmerized by his voice, it was incredibly hoarse, just like when they had had sex.

"Oh, okay, how was work?" Erik asked casually, trying to get himself into a more comfortable position on the couch.

"Just usual," Marco said, but sighed. "I have to work again tomorrow, sadly," he said and Erik frowned.

"That's bad, I wish I would have been able to see you," Erik said and tried to think of the next time he would be able to see Marco again.

"It is, but maybe you could come see me at work, if you don't mind? I don't have to work so long tomorrow, I worked some extra hours during the weekend," Marco said and right then, Erik came up with a plan.

"Of course I will come and see you, Marco," Erik said, and loved the way Marco's name sounded when he listened to himself saying it.

"I can't wait to see you," Marco said at the other end if the line.

"I can't wait to see you, either, just wait until we meet again, and I swear you're not going to get my hands off your body in a long time," Erik said wistfully as he felt his body react to his thoughts.

"Oh fuck..." Marco whispered at the other end of the line. "Maybe after work, we could come to my apartment again? I asked Marcel if he would mind, and he said he won't be home," Marco said as he tried to calm himself down, as did Erik.

"That's a plan," Erik said, even though his plan wasn't what Marco probably thought it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback = <3


	10. Before we meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is maybe a little bit short, but I wanted to post it anyway in order to update more regularly and not to make the chapters too long.   
> Once again, thank you for all the feedback, it makes me very happy and I'm always looking forward to reading your opinions!   
> Also, thank you Blue_Night, for once again doing the beta reading, your help is simply invaluable :-)   
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think!

Because Erik wasn't a morning person, he was always grumpy when he woke up. Especially so lately, because he had been chatting with Marco so late every night, that he barely caught enough sleep to stay up the entire day. But this morning he was very happy. He would finally see Marco again, or well, he would be alone with him. It hadn't been more than a few days since he had last been together with Marco, but it felt like forever and he desperately wanted to be alone with Marco again.

Erik was sipping his coffee like he did almost every morning, when his phone rang and he answered it without even bothering to look at the caller. Whoever it was, he or she had just irritated Erik from his still sleepy thoughts. Unless it was Marco.  
"Hello?" Erik asked, still yawning.

"Hi, son," the voice at the other end of the line said and Erik was immediately alert. His dad.

"Oh, dad, why are you calling me now?" Erik asked, glancing at his clock, it was only 7:15, he had no idea why would his father call him at this time.

"I just wanted to ask how my son is doing. I heard that you've made some new friends," Erik's father said, and Erik sighed knowingly. Mrs. Ackermann hadn't waited long to deliver the news.

"Yes, I had some friends from the university over yesterday," Erik said, already prepared for the warnings his father was about to give him.

"I hope they're good for you," his father began and Erik struggled not to laugh. His father had always been afraid of Erik becoming a rebel or joining a gang or something, which Erik had never done. "It's nice that you have friends, as long as they're suitable. Also, you do know that Susanne is coming here next weekend, again, I thought it would be nice if you met her again, you know, just to catch up," Erik's father said and Erik suppressed a sigh.

"Yes, dad, my new friends very suitable for me. And yes I am aware of Susanne, but I don't think you really mean 'catching up', it sounds like you're trying to marry me off," Erik grunted.

"Susanne is a nice girl. It wouldn't hurt you to have a girlfriend," Erik's father said and Erik felt a sudden nausea. How could he ever explain to his father that he had a boyfriend?

"Maybe, maybe not, but I have to get going now, I'm sorry I can't talk longer but I have a morning lecture," Erik said, just wanting to hang up as soon as possible.

"Sure son, go studying, you will need all the information you can get to run the company one day," Erik's father said, and then hung up. Erik ended the call and buried his face in his hands. Now he would have to go to school, worry about how to tell his father that he had found the man of his dreams and worry about having to take over the company one day. But luckily, Marco was the little spark who made this day better for Erik.

 

\---

 

It was only 6pm when Erik was again walking to xXx to finally see Marco again. The streets were busy, like they always were in this part of the city at this time. Erik knew he was in no rush, but he couldn't stop his feet from moving a little faster than normally. Marco had told Erik that he would finish working at 8pm and after that they could go to Marco's place or wherever they liked.

Erik was glad that the weekend would be here soon again, and that he would have more time to be with Marco, at least during the days, if Marco had to work in the evenings and nights.

Now that Erik knew more about Marco, he felt bad for Marco because he had to work in a place like that. Erik didn't think that his job was shameful in any way, it was just that he could see that it didn't make Marco's life easy. Marco studied hard at the university, and Erik had seen oftentimes enough how Marco yawned or was tired, because of working late at night and then studying at the university during the days.

Erik wished he could do something, but he didn't know how to help Marco without seeming like he was showing off. He would have to be subtle, and the thought that he might help Marco to find a better job occurred to him. He knew that Marco needed the money to support his studying, and even though Erik would have loved to support him financially too, he knew it wasn't an option if he wanted to be subtle.

Erik pushed the unpleasant thought out of his mind as he once again entered the club, and this time went to sit on one of the high seats against the bar counter. The music was already playing loudly, and the dancers were already on the stage. Erik glanced at the stage, looking for the one special person he wanted to see again. His gaze scanned through every dancer, until finally his eyes met Marco's sleek figure.

Marco looked stunning as always, but this night, the dancers had a different style. The men were wearing light blue denim shorts, and they were shirtless, of course. All of them still had a cap on, and just some normal Converse sneakers. Erik didn't even bother to look at what the girls were wearing because instantly, when he saw Marco moving, his mouth watered. He really couldn't wait to be alone with Marco again, and he was only thinking about what they could actually do if they reached the bed, that is.

Just then, the bar tender came back, and Erik smiled happily as he saw that it was Nuri.

"Hey, you're Erik, right? sup?" Nuri asked and Erik was perplexed for a moment.

"Hi, eh, yes it's Erik. And I'm doing fine thank you, but how did you know my name?" Erik stammered, he couldn't remember a time when he would have mentioned his name to the bartender.

"Oh, Marco was all smiles one day and when I asked him about it, he said he had a date with Erik, and I think that I heard your friends calling you Erik once, so that's how I got to know," Nuri explained and Erik could do nothing to hide the happy smile on his face. Marco had been talking about him, he had been happy about seeing him.

"You came to see him, didn't you?" Nuri asked and interrupted Erik's thinking.

"Yes," Erik said as he blushed.

"I'm afraid he still has a few hours of work to do," Nuri said as he looked at the stage. "Marco is one of this place's favorites," Nuri explained and Erik looked at the stage too.

Marco was dancing next to the dark haired man, Auba, if Erik remembered correctly. His movements were confident, and he was smiling, occasionally winking at the audience. The girls screamed: "Marcinho, Marcinho," and Erik couldn't help but frown and flinch. At first, he didn't understand the feelings he had, but when he thought about it, he didn't want anyone to see Marco like that. He didn't want anybody else to see Marco shirtless, he didn't want Marco to wink at anyone else but him. Erik realized that he was jealous, and his feelings took him by surprise.

Now he liked Marco's job even less.

"Is it possible for Marco to stop working now?" Erik asked, he honestly thought that he couldn't stand to see Marco like that for the next two hours without burning in jealousy and arousal.

"I don't know, the boss is not around and I'm not really allowed to say anything. But for what I know, in their contract it says that they can't leave before they have been working for a certain amount of hours a night.”

"So basically he is stuck there dancing?" Erik asked trying to come up with a plan. He had thought about paying Marco's boss in order for Marco to have a free night, but since the boss wasn't around and Nuri wasn't allowed to do anything, that plan was out of the question.

"Well, I don't know what are you planning but if you want to, you could have him alone with you in one of the private rooms for the next two hours, it would cost you a fortune though..." Nuri said and Erik was trying to decide. He wanted Marco all to himself, but how could he explain it to Marco? Erik didn't want Marco to know that he could afford to spend so much money without thinking just to have him alone, at least not yet, before Marco had even visited his home. Erik decided that he couldn't just watch Marco being there, flirting with the girls and making Erik's body ache in need, and he believed that he could come up with an explanation good enough that Marco would think that he hadn't paid so much, so he asked Nuri:

"How much would it be?" Erik asked but already reached for his wallet. It couldn't be that much, could it?

"It would be 500€..." Nuri said and looked at Erik disbelievingly. Erik didn't consider twice, he could make up for this loss of money for trading some stocks some afternoon after school. Erik reached for the bills, because he didn't want anybody to see his credit card, nor his name on it, and gave Nuri the money, who still looked disbelieving. Nuri however took the money hesitantly, and looked at the bill in awe.  
"Is this a real bill?" Nuri asked and Erik chuckled.

"Yes, as far as I know the bank doesn't give fake bills," Erik said and Nuri nodded a little embarrassed.

"Okay, I'm going to get Marco then, should I take you to the room already, it could be a nice surprise?" Nuri asked and Erik nodded. Nuri came from behind the counter and started to lead Erik's way to one of the rooms back stage, and to Erik's amusement, Erik noticed that it was the same room where Marco and him had talked properly for the first time. "Just sit on the couch, make yourself comfortable, I will bring Marco here, and I won't tell him it's you," Nuri said and Erik nodded for the second time when the door closed.

 

\---

 

Marco groaned frustrated as he came down from the stage. Nuri had told him he had a 'booking' which meant that someone had paid to get particularly Marco to perform in one of the private rooms. Marco didn't want to perform in the private rooms anymore, but since someone had paid to get exactly him, he had no other choice than to actually go. On top of that, someone had paid for two hours. Two freaking hours. What the hell was Marco supposed to do with her for two hours?  
Marco really didn't want a woman to rip off his clothes and tell Marco what to do.

All he had wanted was to get over this evening as fast as he could, and then meet Erik. The worst thing was, that Erik might already be there, looking for him, but of course Marco would be nowhere to be seen. Nothing seemed to go Marco's way.  
Marco cursed silently as he opened the door, and locked it behind him, before turning to the person he was supposed to give some special attention to, and then gasped in surprise.


	11. A show for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers :) 
> 
> Here is another chapter of this story, it was a pleasure to write this chapter, your feedback has been great and kept me going, so please if you have anything to say give me some feedback and make my writing more pleasant!   
> Warning, this chapter is explicit again but the next chapter should go on with the plot again :)   
> Also, another big thank you for Blue_Night, for doing the beta reading for this chapter again!

"Erik?!" Marco gasped in surprise as he saw his boyfriend sitting on the couch in the middle of the room. What was Erik doing here? Was he in the wrong room? Was Erik the one he was supposed to give the show to?

"Marco," Erik said sounding happily and a little smugly.

"What are you doing here?" Marco asked, still standing by the door, suddenly feeling nervously.

"Can't a man surprise his boyfriend? I wanted to surprise you, so here I am, you're free for the next two hours," Erik said smiling contently and Marco couldn't believe his ears.

"How and why?" Marco just stammered, he needed to know more before he could think rationally.

"Don't worry about it, I had my ways. Just get here, I wanted to enjoy your company and not to see you standing there like a pillar of concrete," Erik laughed and patted on the seat next to him. Marco slowly felt his legs moving, and he made his way to the couch, sitting right next to Erik, their knees glued together.

Marco looked up at Erik coyly, and when he saw his boyfriend's happy gaze, he broke into a happy smile, finally. Erik had just actually saved him from giving a special performance to someone he didn't want to give it to, and well, maybe Marco should give Erik something. He really had no idea how Erik had managed to do what he did, unless he had paid for this and even the thought of it made Marco a little nauseous.

"How?" Marco demanded again.

"Well, let's say I couldn't stand watching you dancing there, and I wanted to have my hands all over your body already," Erik said. Marco's face lit up with an even wider grin as he came up with a plan of his own, since Erik had come up with a plan of his own, too.

"Then I better put on a show for you," Marco said cheekily as he was suddenly overwhelmed by the lust he felt for Erik. He had longed to feel Erik's body again every since they had gotten together. After their first real sexual encounter, Marco had been ready to jump out of his own skin, he hadn't thought that feeling such lust was even possible, but it seemed that almost everything was different with Erik.

Marco could tell that he loved Erik, and he desired him like no one else without even having known him for a long time. But, Marco had realized that Erik was a little inexperienced and therefore he would have to take things slow with him. Not that Marco minded, he could already dream about all the things he could teach Erik, and all the feelings he could make Erik feel.

"What?" Erik managed to gasp but didn't have time to do anything else, before Marco was already sitting on his lap, straddling him. Marco looked at Erik's startled eyes and suddenly his love for the young student overwhelmed Marco and he crashed their mouths together.

Marco moved even close to Erik's body, until there was absolutely no space between them, as he pressed their lips eagerly together. Marco hungrily kissed Erik over and over again, he simply couldn't get enough. Marco licked over Erik's lower lip, and just when Erik had opened it just enough, Marco forced his tongue inside the sweet cavern he wanted to explore more closely, taking advantage of Erik's disorientation, shoving his tongue as deep as he could.

Erik was clearly trying to catch up with Marco's tongue, but Marco didn't let him, he used all his not so inconsiderable skills while he kissed Erik, licking over every corner of his mouth. Erik tasted even sweeter than he had remembered him to taste and Marco gave the kiss all he got, their teeth and lips just crashing together as both of them were driven by almost an inhuman lust.

The lack of air soon became too much to handle, and Marco's hands flew around Erik's neck as he let go of Erik's mouth and moved to his neck.

"I said, I better put on a show for you," Marco said breathlessly, as he teasingly licked over Erik's neck, just where Erik's pulse was the strongest, making Erik shiver. Erik was just about to grab Marco's waist, but Marco wouldn't let him, he wanted to surprise Erik. Marco got up, much to his own annoyance too, he wouldn't have wanted nothing more than to feel Erik more closely.

"Don't go!" Erik begged as Marco began to walk away. Marco turned back and winked at Erik, before he reached the strip pole.

"I'm not going far, don't worry," Marco said as he put his hands on the strip pole and that was when the penny dropped and Erik gasped in surprise. "Just enjoy," Marco said and winked, smiling at Erik who was clearly aroused based on the blush on his cheeks and his eyes which were dark because of his desire.

Marco made his way to the stereo set, and put on some music, before he went back to the strip pole. Marco grabbed the pole tightly, and then began swinging his body around it, just like he always did, but this time he really had the motivation to do it, and he added some special effort to his movements, making sure Erik would be turned on. He danced around the pole, swung around it, occasionally smiling at Erik and winking at him.

Marco heard quiet groans and moans escaping from Erik's mouth, and every time Marco looked at Erik, Erik seemed to blush even more, and his breathing had become dragged. Marco's own state wasn't any better, his cock was threatening to tear through the only garment he wore, his shorts. And, when Marco saw Erik's hand moving closer to his groin, he had enough of his own teasing, he needed to have Erik right now.

"Don't touch yourself," Marco said as he slowly moved away from the pole, his raging boner made it almost painful to walk.

Marco got back to Erik's side, and Erik was about to pull him on his lap again, but Marco wanted something else, he wanted to really taste Erik, he wanted to blow him, he wanted to feel Erik's cock on his tongue and feel Erik shooting his load deep down his throat. Marco crouched on the floor next to Erik, and the realization must have hit Erik because he let out a loud moan.

"Marco, I... you don't have to do that," Erik said surprised and Marco was wondering just how inexperienced Erik is.

"Have you ever gotten a blowjob before?" Marco asked, he needed to know before he would start.

"Ehm, no," Erik admitted apparently a little embarrassed, but Marco was quick to smile at him.

"Then it's about time," Marco said and began unbuttoning Erik's trousers. He could already see that Erik was rock hard, his impressive length trying to force its way out of the pants. Marco couldn't wait to see Erik really naked for the first time, he had wanted to see him naked already during the first time they had been together, but since the situation had then gotten out of hands and they hadn't made it further than the couch, now would be the first chance for Marco to see Erik's cock.

Erik gradually lifted his hips and Marco pulled down his pants and with the same movement, he pulled down Erik's briefs. Finally Erik's cock sprung free and bounced happily as Erik moaned in relief. Marco didn't need look twice as he saw Erik's beautiful cock in front of him. He cleared his throat and gulped before he was able to say anything.

"Oh God you're so beautiful, and so big," Marco said as he took Erik's cock in his hand, stroking it gently. Erik's cock was so beautiful, already leaking precome, so hard ready for Marco to take it in his mouth. Marco couldn't help but think how good Erik would feel inside him once they'd make it to the bed.

Marco couldn't help just stroke Erik anymore, and Erik let out a high pitched moan as Marco licked over Erik's entire length and kissed the head of Erik's dick. Marco ran his tongue over Erik's entire shaft and licked the precome off the top, making Erik's legs tremble.

Marco decided to take it to the next level, he knew that this was Erik's first blowjob and surely Erik wouldn't last long, and Marco knew he was good at giving blowjobs and based on Erik's reactions, he wasn't too far away from the edge. Marco looked up at Erik, and winked at him, before taking most of Erik's entire length in his mouth.

"Oh my God, Marco, I think, I'm going to-" Erik tried to say but was interrupted by his own moan. Marco started to bob his head up and down, swirling his tongue around Erik's shaft. Erik was moaning louder than Marco had ever heard before, and the sweet sounds Erik made just drove Marco crazy.

Marco opened his own shorts with one swift movement and freed his cock, moaning happily, Erik's cock still inside his mouth. Marco made short work on his own cock, stroking himself closer to his own height. Marco felt his own climax creeping up on him faster than he had expected, and he wanted Erik to come first so he said.

"Oh, Erik, I don't think I can last much longer," he challenged him and just when Erik looked down and saw what Marco was doing to himself, Erik let out a groan. Marco took Erik's cock back in his mouth, and licked over the sensitive slit, knowing that Erik would come with that caress.

And how Erik did come right then and there, his legs trembling as he shot his load deep down Marco's throat. Marco felt Erik's dick twitching and releasing, twitching and releasing, as his own hand worked on himself and he felt himself coming, harder than ever, as he lost himself to his strokes.

When he was totally spent, he just collapsed against Erik's knees, completely sated and worn out by his intense orgasm. Erik was also still gasping for air, trying to get himself back to his senses. Marco opened his eyes again and looked up at Erik, who was smiling at him. Erik pulled Marco back on his lap, ignoring the mess Marco had made on his own abdomen, just pulling Marco close.

Marco let himself be held, he had never felt so comfortable anywhere else than in Erik's arms. He snuggled closer until his head was resting on Erik's shoulder, and he sighed happily.

"Thank you, that was absolutely amazing," Erik breathed in Marco's ear, causing Marco to grin like a fool.

"It was my pleasure, you have no idea how much I wanted to do that," Marco said and then just relaxed, just feeling Erik's strong hands around him, protecting him.

After a while, when their heartbeats had finally calmed down, Marco felt Erik's fingers drawing soothing patters on his bare back, Marco said quietly:

"I could get used to this."

"Used to what?" Erik asked.

"You holding me like this," Marco said and blushed, pulling back a little bit to look at Erik.

"What if we spent the weekend to together? You could, eh, maybe come to my apartment and stay there with me?" Erik asked a little bit uncertainly but Marco just beamed at him.

"Yes, I would absolutely love that!" Marco said happily and gave Erik a kiss.  
Marco couldn't wait for the weekend and all the things he could do with Erik, but most importantly all the things they could talk about, because if Erik thought that he had gotten away with his brief explanation of how he had gotten Marco to this room, he was very wrong. Marco wanted to know more than Erik let him know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is important for writers, and keep me going :)


	12. Errands and curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for all the feedback I got on the previous chapter, it made me more than happy and I thank all of you who have been kind enough to leave feedback.   
> I once again want to thank Blue_Night for doing the beta reading for this chapter, again, your help is so important to me and helps me to become a better writer :)   
> Here is another chapter, it is short and a kind of a filler, but, I still hope you like it and as always tell me what you think, it's super important to me :-)

"I really can't wait to spend the weekend with you," Marco said as they got out of the back door of the club. They had spend the rest of their two hours together talking, hugging and kissing, both of them spent after their passionate encounter.

"I can't wait either,” Erik said a little bit nervously. He was really looking forward to spending the weekend with Marco, only with Marco. Erik could only dream about all the things Marco could teach him and hopefully would teach him, even the mere thought of it made him burn alive. Not to mention all the things he wanted to do to Marco, finally. He was past his first insecurity and he would be braver from now on, giving Marco his everything.

Also, Marco would finally learn who the man Erik really was. He would learn about Erik's family, what Erik had and what Erik did on his free time. It could cause some problems, Erik knew it, but as long as he would stay calm, everything should be alright, at least Erik thought so. He prayed that there wouldn't be any complications, especially with his parents or his neighbors.

"Should I come straight after school on Friday?" Marco asked, taking Erik's hand on his as they began walking hand to hand on the street.

"Yeah, sure you could come," Erik said, making a mental note that he would have to take care of all the errands tomorrow.

"Should I bring anything special?" Marco asked, winking at Erik and sounding a little smugly.

"Not really, or well, bring some nice clothes, we could go out for dinner on Saturday," Erik said. He did have a few surprises for Marco. As long as Marco wouldn't be too shocked to find out about Erik's wealth and would take it well, they could do something funny. Erik was planning on taking Marco to a nice restaurant, and then on Sunday, to watch the Borussia Dortmund game. He had already bought the tickets a while ago, he had been planning to go with Matze but, it would be even better if he went with Marco.

"I don't think I can afford that right now, Erik, since I won't be working on weekend I will have even less money," Marco explained hanging his head low and Erik felt very bad for him.

"Marco, don't worry about it, I am your boyfriend, I can spoil you, can't I? You spoiled me already..." Erik said, bringing a smile on Marco's face.

"Alright then, but I think we might spend a while in the bedroom, too," Marco said cheekily and Erik joined his laughter. He really hoped that the weekend would be good.

 

\---

 

Erik was walking downtown, back to his home, after running around in the center of the city doing some errands. At first, he had visited the bank, then he had visited the 'Durm' building, as his father had asked him because he had had some other things to do, and he had wanted Erik to take care that everything was going as it should be. Erik knew it was pointless, his father had many people working under him who'd see to all the workers doing a decent job, but he probably wanted Erik to slowly get used to working at the company.

Erik had been surprised how many of the workers took him very seriously, and treated him like his father, who was very strict, even though Erik was more laid back and wouldn't mind if his subordinates took a minute more than usual on their coffee break. Erik could see himself running the company one day, but before that, he wanted to do something good, something for community wellness. He would change a lot of things once he would be in charge, that's for sure.

Erik had left the building after he had politely declined the offer of his father's chauffeur to take him home. Erik wanted to walk and get some fresh air before entering the drugstore. He needed some courage to actually go and buy lube and condoms. He had never had either of them, and he wasn't expecting Marco to bring them with him, so he would have to go to buy them.

He had been sure that he would faint the moment he stepped into the drugstore. He had just walked through it in complete haze, only taking the most expensive option of both of the items, and then taking a few packages of painkillers. Going to the cashier with only the two items would have simply been too embarrassing for Erik.  
He had made it out of the drugstore with a blushed face but a lighter heart, but of course when he was walking back to his own apartment, he nearly collided with his father, who stopped him from walking away.

"Erik, what are you doing here? You stopped at the drugstore?" Erik's father, Joachim, asked sounding a little out of breath.

"Ugh, yeah, I visited the company earlier, and then I went to buy some, eh, painkillers," Erik said, his face burning bright red.

"Oh, that's good, I'm happy that you're learning to slowly starting to take over the control of our company. I really wish that one day you will be like your mother and I, you'll have a nice family and a big company to run, everybody's dream, isn't it?" Joachim explained, catching his breath.

"Yeah, right," Erik said, shifting his weight from one leg to the other, uncomfortably. He really wanted to get out of this situation like right now.

"Are you planning to meet Susanne?" Erik's father asked and Erik's face flinched.  
"I'm having some plans with a friend this weened, so I don't know," Erik said honestly.

"Alright, well I'm sure you'll take care of it, you're a responsible young man," Joachim said and Erik just smiled at him, hoping that his father would let the topic go. "But excuse me, I really must go now, I promised to visit the company before having dinner with your mother," Joachim said, just as if Erik's prayers had been answered.

"Good bye dad," Erik said.

"Good bye," Erik's father said and with those words both of them headed to their own directions.

 

\---

 

Marco had just picked up his lunch and was on his way to the table where Mats, Benni and Mario already sat. It was going to be just the four of them, Erik had a lecture right now, and Andre had the flu. Marco was a little bit disappointed that he couldn't see Erik until tomorrow, but he had to work today, and he had also promised to spend some time with Marcel, while Erik had told Marco that he had some errands to do, and an old friend of his, Matze was going to visit him.

"Hey Marco!" All of his friends greeted him as Marco sat down.

"Hi guys," Marco greeted his friends back and began to eat his salad.

"How's it going? You look a little tired," Mario noted. Marco was pretty sure that Mario knew that he had been working during the past few days, and he knew very well that that might be the reason to make him tired. He was already worried about how would Mario react when he would find out that he was together with Erik.

"Just school, you know," Marco lied fluently as he focused on his food.

"Where is Erik?" Mats asked and Marco unintentionally raised his head the moment he heard Erik's name.

"I don't know," Benni said.

"I think he's having a lecture right now," Marco said as he remembered how he had exchanged some messages with Erik early this morning.

"Ah, too bad. I wanted to ask what he is going to do this weekend, would be nice if we could watch the match again at Erik's place," Mats said and Marco was suddenly choking on his food and he had to drink before he could answer.

"He's busy this weekend," Marco said without thinking.

"How do you know?" Mario asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"I, eh... I asked him if we could hang out or something but he said he's busy," Marco lied again. He should talk with Erik about whether they should tell the guys about them being together or not.

"Alright..." Mats said as he focused on his food too and Marco began to think through his previous words. Why would he want to go to Erik's place to watch the game? Was he after Erik, too?

"Why would you want to go to Erik's place, isn't it the same like when we watch the game at his place or at either of ours?" Marco asked.

"Haven't you been at Erik's place before?" Mats asked.

"No, I never had the time to. Why?" Marco asked, suddenly very curious about what Mats had in mind.

"You'll see what I mean when you go there. Seriously, his place is so fine, you should have seen all the things he has and... ouch!" Mats said as his face grimaced and he massaged his foot, Mario had apparently kicked him under the table.

"What Mats was trying to say, is that Erik has some fine stuff there, and he will probably talk to you about it more himself, and show you around once you go there," Mario explained, probably trying to not to let Mats give Marco too many details and value Erik's privacy.

"Alright, I guess I'll see then," Marco said, his mind running wild and burning with curiosity. Who was Erik really?


	13. Happy that you're here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is finally another chapter, sorry that you had to wait for so long.   
> Thank you for all the wonderful support I've gotten to write this story, and thank you for Blue_Night for doing the beta reading and helping me out!   
> Enjoy reading this chapter, and please tell me what you think :-)

"Do you think everything is fine? Erik asked, looking at Matze and trying to find out what was he looking at. Erik had dragged him all around the apartment, wanting his friend to check that everything was fine for Marco to come over.

Erik had scrubbed the apartment from top to the bottom, wanting to make sure that everything was clean and shining. After hours of work, he had been content with his work, and then he had gone to the supermarket, to fill his shelves with everything Marco might possibly want to eat.

"Erik, relax, everything is shining!" Matze said as he ran his finger over one of the shelves on the drawer to find some dust, but then looked stunned at his finger after he realized that he had failed to find any dirt.

"I'm just super nervous... It's the first time he's coming over. Or well the first time anyone who I've been that close to,” (Erik chose not to mention to Matze that Marco was the only one), “and I don't want to screw this up!" Erik complained as he slumped down on the couch.

"Erik, it is alright. This dude must already be impressed enough by all of this, and you shouldn't be worried. You're fine company, and if he agreed to come here, he wants to spend time with you, so don't stress it," Matze said.

"I'm trying not to," Erik said as he rubbed his sweaty hands on his thighs. Why did he have to be so nervous?

"Just be yourself," Matze said as he walked towards the door. "I'll go now before he comes, it would be awkward if I were here when he arrives!" Matze said and then shut the door before Erik could say anything. There was still over a half an hour before Marco was even supposed to be here. He surely would become a nervous wreck before he would hear the doorbell ring, and then, probably freak out right in front of Marco.

 

\---

 

"Good bye Marcel, I'll be back on Monday!" Marco shouted as he shut the door and let out a relieved sigh.

His friend and flatmate had been overly excited about Marco spending the weekend with Erik, he had nearly dressed him up and then made sure that Marco had everything he needed for the weekend. Marco had been excited to go, too, but slightly nervous as well. It had been a while since he'd slept in the same bed with someone, and considering their blossoming relationship, he was certain that Erik expected him to share a bed with him. Not that Marco minded, it just made him nervous.

Marco put his sports bag around his shoulder, and then began hurrying through the empty streets to the metro station, he hardly had any time left anymore so he couldn't walk to Erik's place. He had changed his outfit in the last minute, wanting to make sure that he would make a good impression, and that he would look like himself, and not someone whose best friend had dressed him up for a date.

He entered the station and reluctantly gave the automat a few coins to get a ticket. He wouldn't have wanted to waste money on this but he really had no other options if he wanted to make it in time. He sat down and waited for the subway to start moving towards downtown. Erik had texted him the address earlier today, and Marco had checked on his phone that he knew where to go and now he'd just have to wait for the metro to get there.

Marco tried to wait patiently but probably irritated the few passengers sitting next to him by tapping his shoe on the floor, as everything seemed to take too much time. Finally, when he got out the the metro at the right stop, he rushed out of the station and began walking towards Erik's apartment.

Marco was listening to music as he walked, all his favorite songs to calm him down. He then crossed the road to turn right to the street where Erik was living in, but Marco nearly stopped after he saw the street. The apartment blocks for very high end, the streets where probably cleaner than his floor and the people passing by him all looked very wealthy. Marco glanced at the street sign again just to make sure that he really was on the right street. He was and he looked around again, suddenly feeling like he didn't belong here. He felt underdressed in his worn out jeans and plain shirt, but, in his mind he could see Erik, and he definitely would fit in to a street like this.

Marco began walking forward again a little bit hesitantly, he didn't want some of the guards this area must have to catch him because he might look a little suspicious with what he was wearing - black jeans, and a red t-shirt, which made no cover for his tattoos. He walked on and on, until finally, he was in front of the building with the large number nine on the side of it. He went to the door, and then, looked for a buzzer and there was one, but it had no names of the residents. Marco decided that he couldn't just push some button in the hope of it being just Erik's buzzer, if he even was at the right place. He took out his phone, and called Erik.

"Hello?" Erik answered immediately.

"Hi, Erik, it's me, Marco. I think I'm in front of your house right now but there aren't names on the buzzer so I don't know what to do," Marco admitted.

"Hold on down there, I'll come down, just a moment," Erik said and then the line went dead.

Marco nervously put his hands on his pockets and waited for Erik to let him inside, he'd feel better again once he would be with Erik.

Could Erik really be this rich?!, Marco thought. He couldn't understand how someone at Erik's age could actually live here, unless he'd still be living with his parents, and even the thought made Marco shiver. He had thought that Erik had more money than him, but this was something he hadn't expected.

Marco got a little worried that Erik probably wasn't the Erik he got to know. Maybe he had had something to hide, which was this. Erik certainly hadn't told everything about him to Marco, or, he had considered it to be inappropriate to talk about his money while he saw the state Marco was in.

Marco's thoughts were interrupted when the door opened, and Marco saw Erik, looking gorgeous as always, and he felt safeness running through his body.

"Hello, Marco" Erik said as he opened the door and let Marco in the building. Marco stepped inside and was welcomed by a cozy lobby, and Erik's body warmth radiating close to him. Erik didn't touch him however, and something in his body language told Marco that he wasn't supposed to touch him either.

"Hi, Erik," Marco said as he smiled brightly at his boyfriend, who smiled back at him when they stepped to the elevator. The elevator was very modern, and there was even music playing in the background, something which Marco had never experienced before. Erik still kept his distance, but kept looking at Marco, and Marco was hoping that once they'd be inside Erik's home, he'd finally have his hands on Erik. He also wished for an explanation of course, for all this, but, his first urge to be more intimate with Erik overcame the second one.

The elevator doors opened again, and Erik stepped out first, leading the way to the door of his apartment. Marco followed close by, and they finally stopped in front of a door with the letters 'Durm' written on it, and suddenly Marco felt himself flinch. Could Erik be a Durm, one of the Durm's who were known all around Dortmund and who were one of the richest people there?

Erik opened the door, and stepped aside, giving Marco way to go inside, and Marco did, only to feel his jaw dropping. Everything was just so fine, and Marco couldn't even see further than the corridor. Marco didn't follow design that much, but even he could see that everything in this apartment must cost a lot.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Erik said, sounding a little sarcastic as he saw the look on Marco's face.

"Is this yours?" Marco asked, a little stupidly, maybe, but he had to know right now.

"Yes. You probably understand this now. My parents are Joachim and Karen Durm. They run their business downtown, you've probably heard of my family," Erik said, sounding even ashamed somehow.

"I know them..." Marco said, letting his words hang in the air as he looked around.

"I hope this won't change the way you think about me," Erik said, shyly looking up.

"Of course it won't. Now I just know more about you," Marco said and took a step closer to Erik, letting the bag he had been carrying fall on the floor. Marco was still a little dumbfounded by all of this, but, at least Erik had told him honestly who he was.  
"I just wanted you to get to know the real me before you'd know about all this," Erik kept explaining but put his hands around Marco's waist.

"And I'm so happy that you did it," Marco said, and then gave Erik a quick kiss. "Are you going to show me around or do I have to do it myself?" Marco asked cheekily and Erik laughed a little bit.

Erik took Marco's hand, and went through the apartment quickly, but still showing Marco everything. Marco was quite impressed by everything he saw, but not surprised anymore, the rest of Erik's home matched the entrance and how everything was high end.

They went to the other end of the apartment, and then behind one last door, Erik stopped.

"And here is my bedroom," Erik said, and opened the door to the most beautiful room Marco had ever seen. The walls and the bed sheets were white, but the floor was black, as were some of the decorations. At places, there were some yellow ornaments, and Marco just loved everything he saw.

But the thing that really caught his eye, was the king size bed, right in the middle of the room, just screaming for softness, warmth, and comfort. Marco felt Erik coming closer form behind his back, and then, Erik softly embraced him from behind.

"So what do you think?" Erik asked.

"I love this! This looks so wonderful! The bed looks so comfortable!" Marco told him his honest opinion, and he heard Erik chuckling behind him.

"I can't wait to test it with you," Erik purred in Marco's ear, causing Marco to grin from ear to ear.


	14. First times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I managed to write the next chapter, so here it is :)   
> A big thank you to everyone who have been leaving feedback, it makes me very happy so please let me know what you think about this chapter too! :-)  
> Also, thank you for Blue_Night, for doing the beta reading and helping me out with this chapter too! I can't thank you enough!

Marco turned back to Erik, who was still holding him close and smiling at him. Marco couldn't help but beam at him, he was simply so happy that Erik was his boyfriend. He knew that Erik could do much better, he could probably have anyone he wanted, but he had chosen Marco out of all people. Marco wasn't sure why he was the one Erik had chosen, but he would try to find out during this weekend if he found the chance to do so.

"Thanks for inviting me," Marco said, making a particular effort to sound sexy as he spoke. He knew he had succeeded when he saw Erik's eyes changing into a darker color and he felt his heart starting to beat a little bit faster.

"I hope that I won't disappoint my guest," Erik said, moving his hands up and down Marco's back, causing Marco to bite his tongue. He craved to feel Erik closer, so much closer.

"I bet you won't," Marco said, putting his hands behind Erik's neck and leaned in for a kiss. He kissed Erik quickly on the lips, and then moved to his chin, kissing alongside Erik's jaw before reaching his neck. Marco kissed down Erik's neck, leaving it completely wet. Then he bit, just hard enough that it wasn't too painful, and that it would leave a mark on Erik.

"Marco... I- I think we should eat first," Erik said, and pushed himself a little further away from Marco. Erik smiled and his breathing was harsh, he was obviously trying to control himself and not just give in to his lust, which might have been quite dominating, based on the hardness poking against Marco thigh.

"Alright babe, anything you want," Marco said and gave one final peck on Erik's lips before he pulled away. If Erik wanted time, he would give him that time. It was likely that Erik knew just as well as Marco did that tonight would have a lot at stake for them, and he probably was quite nervous. Marco remembered just how nervous he had been during his first time, and also how awkward it had been. Marco was going to make this as comfortable and as pleasurable as he could for Erik.

They got out of the bedroom, and went to the kitchen, where Erik took two pizzas out of the freezer and put them into the oven.

"I'm sorry that it isn't anything fancy, but I will spoil you better tomorrow, I promise," Erik said as he pulled Marco with him to the living room.

"You're already spoiling me enough for letting me stay here," Marco said as he looked around in awe. The living room was probably larger than his entire flat.

"Let's choose a movie, shall we? What would you like to watch?" Erik said and crouched on the floor next to the DVD-player giving Marco a perfect view of his ass.

"Nothing too long," Marco blurted out without thinking and then blushed. They ended up choosing some criminal thriller, Marco didn't even remember the name, not that he cared.

They went back to the kitchen, where their pizzas were ready and began eating, much to Marco's delight, he had been hungry all day. Marco tried not to bolt down his food but it was quite damn hard with his arousal still not under control and his wish to feel Erik closer to him as quickly as possible. Luckily, Erik was on the same track and both of them ate fast before going back to the living room.

Marco sat on the couch and Erik joined him soon after finding the remote, and then playing the movie.

"Come here," Erik said, sitting in the corner between the two parts of the huge couch, and Marco hesitantly came closer, hoping that Erik was thinking what he himself was thinking. Marco moved closer until he was sitting right next to Erik, not sure what to do next.

"No, come here silly!" Erik said and pulled Marco to his lap, so that Marco's back was resting against Erik's chest. Marco relaxed under Erik's arms gratefully, he loved watching movies like this and just relaxing, feeling his boyfriend's body's heat radiating against his own skin.

The movie started, and Marco realized that he hadn't thought this through. The shooting and bombs in the movie were just as bad as dinosaurs jumping against him, and he was flinching and closing his eyes all the time, not knowing what to do to his reactions. Erik however noticed this, and every time Marco flinched, he drew soothing patterns on Marco's abs and chest with his fingers. Marco relaxed and felt a lot better as he focused on Erik's talented hands on his chest, and it wasn't long until he could feel his manhood awakening. He cursed his libido, he was always so sensitive to every caress Erik gave him, it was almost embarrassing.

Erik seemed to notice the tent starting to form in Marco's pants, and he increased his efforts. He never took his hands away, practically massaging Marco's abs and his chest, getting more courage to continue every time Marco let out a soft sigh of pleasure. The only feeling Marco could focus on was Erik's warm hands on his chest, and that's why he nearly gasped out when he felt Erik's hands suddenly slipping under his shirt.

Erik raised Marco's shirt until it was almost at Marco's neck, and the began caressing his chest again, now without the offending garment on his way. Each of Erik's touch felt twice as good as they had felt, and by now Marco was already rock hard, his poor cock feeling painfully hard in his jeans. Erik ran his hands over Marco's abs almost teasingly, before he reached Marco's nipples and brushed over them almost by accident.

Marco groaned, and as if Erik was experimenting, which he probably was, he brushed his fingers over them again, earning another soft whimper escaping from Marco's mouth. Erik kept doing that, and when Marco's groans and whimpers got more frequent and louder, Erik continued his movements until Marco was arching his back.

"Erik... Let's go to the bedroom, please!" Marco begged. He wanted and needed to feel Erik closer right now.

Erik said nothing, he just pushed himself up and Marco with him at the same time. For a brief moment Marco could feel Erik's cock against his back, and Marco was sure that Erik was just as aroused as he was. Erik pushed Marco off of him, and began shoving Marco to the bedroom without any further warnings. Marco tried to stumble along, and when they finally reached the bedroom, Erik stopped, and seemed to hesitate.

"Look, Marco, I want you, I want you so much but I'm really not sure-" Erik began to say but Marco silenced him with a kiss.

"Don't worry about it, love, just let me do the work," Marco said as he kissed Erik again, this time with his tongue too. He let his tongue slip through Erik's teeth, forcing Erik's tongue out of his way as he caressed every part of Erik's mouth he could reach.

Erik soon joined the kiss after one or two seconds of hesitation, but he seemed to let go of his worries at least for a while as he ran his hands along Marco's flanks and then took Marco's shirt off, impatiently. Marco pulled away from Erik and threw his shirt away, only to notice that Erik had thrown his shirt away, too. Erik's perfect body was right in front of him, again, and Marco didn't hesitate anymore as he tucked at Erik's jeans, opened his belt and pushed them down to Erik's ankles, Erik kicking them away as Marco jumped out of his own jeans. They wore only their briefs when Erik pulled Marco in for another kiss, and then gently let Marco fall down on the bed.

Marco felt the softness of Erik's bed, the silk of his sheets and the feeling was just magnificent. The mattress shifted as Erik joined him on the bed. Marco instantly attacked him with kisses and shifted them so that he was lying on top of Erik, kissing his chest. Erik's hands were on Marco's hips, but soon they moved lower, over the waistband of Marco's boxers, pushing his fingers underneath it carefully.

"Take them off," Marco whispered to Erik's ear. Erik obeyed hesitantly but eventually took Marco's boxers off, letting Marco kick them away. Erik looked at Marco a little shyly, and then blushed furiously. Marco didn't want Erik to feel awkward, so he distracted Erik by throwing his boxers away. Marco gave a quick kiss on the head off Erik's hard cock, before he moved up again, to kiss Erik's neck once more. He was burning in desire himself but he felt like Erik still needed time, so he gave it to him.

"Are you going to take me Marco?" Erik asked, closing his eyes, apparently being very nervous. Erik must have thought that Marco was going to fuck him tonight, and that had made him act nervous all evening.

"No, Erik, I want you to take me," Marco said firmly, but kindly, smiling at Erik. "I want you to make love to me tonight Erik, will you?" Marco asked, pushing his body against Erik's, feeling their hard cocks brushing against each other.

"Oh... I do Marco, I do, but I'm not sure what to do," Erik admitted as he moaned. Marco had his hand between their bellies and he was jerking them off together lazily. He knew how aroused Erik must be based on his hardness, and Marco knew that since it was going to be Erik's first time, he wasn't going to last long.

"I'll show you. Do you have lube?" Marco asked, trying not to sound ashamed himself. He hadn't expected Erik to buy lube and condoms, and he had brought them with him, but he just thought that it would be appropriate to ask first.

"Yes, there in the drawer," Erik said looking over his shoulder, and Marco followed his gaze, surprised that Erik had the supplies. Marco opened the drawer and instantly he saw a bottle of lube and some condoms. He grabbed them and pushed himself up a bit, so that he was straddling Erik. Erik felt perfect underneath him and he couldn't wait to actually have Erik's cock inside him.

Marco took Erik's hand and poured some of the lube on it, Erik looking at his actions intrigued, his hard cock still pulsing in anticipation.

Marco lowered himself on Erik's body again, and then took Erik's hand on his, guiding it on his butt. Erik wasn't completely clueless, thankfully, and he pushed his fingers between Marco's butt cheeks, searching for his entrance. Marco guided Erik's fingers to his entrance, and the let go of his hand, he trusted Erik enough that he wouldn't hurt him. Erik placed his fingers on Marco's entrance, and there, he hesitantly stopped his movements.

Marco gave him an approving kiss, and then, Erik began massaging the area around Marco's entrance, making Marco moan in pleasure. It had been such a long time since anyone had done this to him.

"Push one finger inside," Marco told Erik, feeling Erik's finger carefully pushing inside to the first knuckle, and then in all the way. Erik stalled his finger before starting to push it in an out, encouraged by the sweet noises Marco made.

"Two," Marco said and then Erik pulled his finger out, and even more carefully pushed in the second one. With the two fingers Erik could push even deeper, and with one twist of his fingers, he hit Marco's prostate and Marco let out a noise something between a moan and a whimper.

"Did I hurt you?" Erik asked, stopping the movements of his fingers.

"No, just do that again, you hit my prostate, it felt so good," Marco said and Erik brushed with his fingers over the spot again, causing Marco to cry out. Erik got more courage so he continued with his efforts, and then began to actually work Marco open. After a while of Erik's scissoring, Marco told Erik to push in the third finger because he knew that he was open enough and that if Erik continued massaging his prostate like that, Marco would come before he could even feel Erik's cock inside of him.

"I'm ready," Marco said between his pants, and Erik carefully pulled his fingers out. Marco let out a sigh of relief and grabbed the condom, ripped the wrapper open and took Erik's cock in his hand. His boyfriend's rock hard manhood was already nearly covered in pre come and pulsing, Erik must have been quite close to the edge already. Erik shivered as Marco rolled the condom over his hard length, and took deep breaths as Marco pushed himself up, Erik's cock still in his hand.

Marco stopped his movements when he felt the head of Erik's cock against his entrance and the began to lower himself down.

"Oh God, Marco!" Erik moaned as Marco sank down, feeling how Erik's cock filled him. He felt the stretch burning a little bit, but it was still perfect, Erik was finally inside of him.

Marco moaned as he finally was sitting on Erik's lap again, Erik inside of him as deep as he could be. He hadn't been filled like this in such a long time, and it was almost too much for him to handle.

Marco made a little experiment and moved up a little bit before lowering himself down again, and it felt just as good as he had assumed, so good. Marco moved up and down again, and now, he felt how Erik's cock brushed against his sweet spot and he swore he saw stars, he felt so ecstatic.

"Marco I don't know how long I will be able to last!" Erik said ardently, holding on to Marco's hips with his dear life, desperately clinging to the last pieces of his self control.

"Go on, it's alright, just thrust into me!" Marco said, and then Erik let go of his shyness, and carefully thrust into Marco. Marco moaned approvingly, and then Erik started pushing into Marco without any restraints, moaning as he did so.

Marco felt pure pleasure, he knew that the moment he'd touched his cock he would come, and when he suddenly felt Erik increasing his speed and his cock twitching inside of him, he knew that Erik wasn't far away from his orgasm either.

Marco stroked his cock, when he saw Erik opening his eyes and looking up at him.  
"I'm going to come!" Erik gasped out, and then, Marco heard Erik moan like never before. Erik's cock twitched inside of him as he came, his legs trembling.

Marco couldn't stand the sight in front of him, he felt the tension in his groin becoming too much, and he came, harder than ever, shooting his load high up in the air. He came for a time that seemed endless, and then just collapsed on top of Erik, to his happiness feeling how the strong arms of his boyfriend hugged him,  
Marco tried to steady his breathing, as did Erik, and as they both drifted in their after glows, Erik kissed his cheek gently.

"Marco, that was perfect!" He whispered, sounding happier than ever before.

"It was love, it was," Marco said and looked at Erik's eyes, which were wet with tears.

"I love you so much!" Erik just said, and suddenly Marco felt a lump forming in his throat.

"I love you too, Erik, more than you know. Today was amazing and I can't wait to spend the weekend with you!" Marco said.

"Me too!" Erik said and pulled Marco back on top of him. "And I promise you one thing. Tomorrow will be even more perfect," Erik said.


	15. "A guest"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everybody who are still reading, and especially for the ones who are leaving comments/kudos, they make me very happy and more motivated to continue so please keep leaving them! :-)   
> Also a huge thank you to Blue_Night for doing the beta reading once again :-)

"Good morning, love," Marco murmured as Erik tried to get his eyes open, properly.  
He had just woken up from his deep sleep, shocked by the feeling of something unfamiliar wrapped around him. Erik's eyes flew open the moment he heard Marco's voice, and he turned around to face his beloved one.

"Good morning, honey," Erik said happily as he blushed. He just realized that he had in fact just woken up next to his very naked boyfriend for the first time in his life, and he couldn't help the smile spreading on his face.

Instead of saying anything, Marco leaned forward and kissed Erik, gently, sending the now quite familiar but still surprising feeling of pleasure running down Erik's spine. Erik put his arms around Marco and pulled him on top of him, wanting to savor the feeling of his boyfriend around him just a little longer until they would have to get out of bed.

Erik sighed out of pure happiness as Marco rested his head on Erik's chest. Erik ran his hand through Marco's hair, only able to wonder how he deserve such happiness in life. He could imagine nothing better than this moment, if they didn't count last night of course.

"Are you happy?" Marco asked as he raised his head and turned to look at Erik. Marco looked absolutely gorgeous with his hair messed up like that and his eyes still a little sleepy.

"Yes! God yes Marco, everything's perfect!" Erik said and made no effort to hide his joy.

"You're right, everything is perfect. I wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning," Marco mused and then sighed maybe a little sadly as he must have remembered that unfortunately, they had only this weekend together.

"Maybe you could, in the future," Erik said, hesitantly but seriously. Everything had gone smoothly with Marco so far, and Erik wouldn't admit it, but he had already dreamed about a future with him. Spending every day for the rest of his life with him, having a family with him... But of course, there were still many things that could go wrong. Like how Erik's family would react to Marco.

Erik sighed again, now sounding a little bit frustrated. Even thinking about how his family would take the news about him loving another man made him feel nauseous.

"Something wrong?" Marco asked as he sensed Erik's distress.

"No, everything is fine. It's just that we probably have to get up," Erik lied ."It's already 10:30." Erik usually didn't sleep this late but he really had no other reason to get up yet. He just didn't want Marco to worry about anything, not now.

"I guess we do," Marco said and raised himself up, showing Erik his hips. Erik blushed furiously as he saw his fingerprints on Marco's hips, he must have hold on to him quite tightly last night.

"Should I prepare us some breakfast?" Marco asked.

"No, you're my guest, I want to spoil you. You should take a shower, I will make the breakfast while you're there," Erik said, giving Marco a reassuring look that he didn't expect Marco to do anything this weekend.

"You sure?" Marco asked carefully before he started to move towards the edge of the bed.

"Yes, now go before I can't keep my hands off you any longer!" Erik laughed as he gently pushed Marco off of the bed.

"I won't run away from your hands," Marco said and winked, but then thankfully turned his back towards Erik and walked to the bathroom.

Erik rubbed his eyes carefully and then forced himself out of the bed. He put on some comfy sweatshorts and a plain t-shirt, not bothering to really dress up since he had to get a shower later anyway. He walked through his apartment to the kitchen and started to get everything he had bought on the table. He set up the table and just as he was going to look for Marco he heard somebody knocking on his door.

Erik took a quick look at himself at the mirror just to make sure that he looked decent, as he worriedly walked to the door. There were only two options of who could it be, it could only be his parents or some of his neighbors, nobody else couldn't have entered the apartment complex.

Erik opened the door, and as soon as he saw who the person standing behind his door was, he frowned, Mrs. Ackermann was smiling almost too brightly at him.  
"Good morning," Erik mumbled quietly, Marco didn't necessarily need to know about his awfully nosy neighbor.

"Good morning Erik!" Mrs. Ackermann chirped and tried to get inside Erik's apartment but Erik stood firmly at the door, not wanting to let his neighbor inside, especially now when Marco was still somewhere in the apartment.

"What are you doing here... so early?" Erik asked, not wanting to sound rude.

"Oh please Erik, it's almost midday! I am here to ask you if you'd like to drive me to the airport. You know how I hate driving myself and my driver is currently on vacation. I would like to pick Susanne up from the airport," Mr. Ackermann said and Erik's expression must have turned sour right there and then. His neighbor just wouldn't let go of trying to bring Erik and her daughter together.

"No, I'm afraid I can't do that right now-" Erik started to explain but was stopped by the voice of someone walking at the corridor of his apartment, and he instinctively turned to look. Erik's mouth fell open as he saw Marco walking towards their bedroom with just a towel hanging on his waist.

"Eh, good morning," Marco said, sounding somewhat embarrassed as he saw Erik's neighbor standing by the door. Erik tried to cover as much as he could with standing in front of the door, but it was useless, Mrs. Ackermann had surely already seen Marco, and Erik could only worry about the consequences now.

"Well, good morning," Mrs. Ackermann said as she tried to get another peek of Marco, obviously impressed by Erik's boyfriend's figure.

"As I said, I can't do that right now because I have a... guest," Erik stated. He wanted to get rid of his neighbor right now, before he would get irritated and do something stupid.

"A guest, I see..." Mrs. Ackermann said and Erik mentally rolled his eyes. He could already imagine his neighbor calling his parents and telling them about this unusual situation she had caught Erik in. "Well, I guess I'll have to take a taxi then. Have a nice weekend!" Mrs. Ackermann wished, politely and Erik put on his best fake smile for her.

"You too, Mrs. Ackermann!" Erik said and shut the door in front of his neighbor, most likely harsher than he had intended to do. He buried his face in his hands and leaned against the door. He was absolutely sure that his parents would find out about Marco visiting him and he would somehow have to explain it to them. He had no idea how, and what would happen if they found out that Marco was his boyfriend. Even the thought made him nauseous.

Erik heard his bedroom door opening and closing again, and he saw Marco coming out of there, dressed in some comfy clothes which Erik identified as his. His boyfriend looked so hot wearing his clothes, and made Erik forget his worries about his parents effectively.

"I am sorry I came out there like that, I didn't expect your neighbor to be here. And I hope you don't mind me lending your clothes," Marco said obviously still embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it," Erik said and moved closer to Marco, not able to resist the gorgeous body of his boyfriend. "I think she didn't mind seeing you like that. I didn't either, you looked so damn hot. As you do now," Erik said and hugged Marco from behind, smelling his own body wash on Marco's skin.

Erik started to kiss Marco's neck and Marco leaned to his touch, before he sniffed suddenly. "Do I smell something burned?" Marco asked, effectively making Erik stop his mission to get his boyfriend aroused when he also smelled something burning. He ran to the kitchen, and saw that the toaster was nearly smoking. Erik took the two pieces of bread out of there and opened the window, trying to make the situation less embarrassing for him.

"Damn it, I forgot these here," he explained to Marco who stood next to him.

"Let me take care of the rest of this, you go take a shower now so we can then have breakfast," Marco suggested and Erik nodded. Maybe it was for the better, a cold shower could clear up his thoughts a little bit.

"Alright, are you sure you'll manage?" Erik asked but already took his shirt off and walked to the door.

"Yes, now go before I'll join you," Marco said and winked.

"Maybe you can join me later," Erik said, already musing about all the things they could do later tonight.


	16. Driving and dining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you so much for all of you who have left feedback, it means the world to me and makes me very happy and most importantly keeps me going :)   
> Also, thank you Blue_Night for doing the beta reading for me once again and helping me out, thank you so much!   
> Please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think about it :)

Marco had been thoughtful for the rest of the morning. Somehow, seeing Erik's neighbor and him making Erik a little embarrassed had made Marco feel bad. Erik had assured him that it didn't matter and Marco had tried to believe him, even though he could see that something had bothered Erik. He would maybe have to try to talk about it to him once they'd have time again. But not this weekend, this weekend they should only be happy and enjoy themselves as long as they could. Marco wasn't waiting for the next week and having to go to work and the university again.

Luckily, after Erik had taken a shower he had seemed to be less worried again, and things had gone back to normal. Marco had finished the breakfast Erik had started to make, and then they had eaten it, slowly and enjoying every minute. They had shared kisses at times, feeding each other with such loving.

After the breakfast, Marco and Erik had just headed to the couch, to enjoy the company of each other. They had watched another movie, until both of their attention towards the movie had run out and had been replaced by a certain interest of each other's bodies.

For the rest of the day, they had simply talked, both of them learning even more things about each other. Marco hadn't been able to believe his luck, how had he been fortunate enough to meet such a spectacular man like Erik. Marco felt as if he had known Erik forever, and Marco couldn't help but think that maybe it was meant to be. Their love was still young and beautiful, Marco loved every minute of his life right now.

Marco had been right on the edge of falling asleep in Erik's arms, when Erik had gently nudged his shoulder and asked him to get dressed. Erik noted out that they should get out of the apartment at least once this evening, and that he had actually already reserved a table at some restaurant a little outside of Dortmund.

Marco had gotten up, a tingle of excitement running down his spine. He would kind of have his second date with Erik now, his boyfriend taking him to a restaurant. Marco would never admit it, but he loved being treated like this, with care and loving. 

Though Marco was a little nervous when he saw that Erik took out a white dress shirt, and a pair of really fine looking jeans, with some shoes that could be worn with a suit. Marco had no other option than to wear his old jeans, but he had luckily taken a dress shirt with him and some at least a little bit better shoes, the only pair he had. He was quite sure that Erik was going to take him to a restaurant where he never could have been before, to somewhere quite expensive and glamorous apparently.

When they had dressed up, they got into the elevator again, and this time, Erik didn't push the button to the first floor, instead, he pushed the button to the cellar, which must be used as a car shelter, Marco thought. Marco nervously put his hands deep into his pockets, he had no idea what to expect. And probably because of that, when Erik opened the door to the huge underground garage, Marco's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

What Marco saw, was super car after super car, side by side. Erik glanced at Marco, showing him a shy smile as he took Marco's hand and began guiding him through the garage, apparently towards his own car. Erik stopped in front of a black Aston Martin, and Marco was sure his mouth fell open.

"You drive this?!" Marco gasped out, without thinking.

"Yeah," Erik said, shrugging his shoulders as he unlocked the car, and pushed Marco towards the passenger side. Erik opened the door for Marco, and then shut it, leaving Marco inside the luxury car all by himself.

Marco could never have even dreamed about sitting in a car like this. He had always loved cars, and especially Aston Martins, so Erik's car was like the Holy Grail for him. Erik sat down in his seat, and smiled at Marco who probably looked like he was a small boy in a toy store.

"Do you like it?" Erik asked casually.

"And how! It's so beautiful Erik, this is so-," Marco began to say but was interrupted by the loud roar of the engine as Erik started the car. "- glorious," Marco finished his sentence as he couldn't come up with a superlative to express his feelings well enough.

"I'm glad to hear that," Erik said, and with these words he began driving. Even before Erik had driven out of the garage, Marco knew that this would be the best ride of his life, and he was going to try to enjoy it as best as he could. Erik drove through Dortmund, before he finally got out of the city, and then on the highway, just when Marco was sure that the moment couldn't get any better, Erik put his hand on Marco's thigh and rubbed it carefully.

For Marco's sadness, the drive to the restaurant wasn't that long, but luckily his 'disappointment' didn't last long because soon after Erik had parked, they got into the restaurant. It was clearly the finest place where Marco had ever been to, Marco felt really strange to be there, he had never been in a surroundings like that.

"Oh Mr. Durm, how nice to see you again!" The butler welcomed Erik to the restaurant. Erik smiled at Marco encouragingly, before he again turned towards the butler.

"My pleasure to be here again," Erik said politely.

"The usual table?"

"No, my family won't be here this time. I'm with this gentleman here," Erik said, pointing at Marco and smiling proudly.

"Oh I see, you had reserved a more private table already, I'm sorry for my clumsy mistake," the butler explained. "Follow me, I'll lead you to the your table."  
Marco let himself be led by Erik to their table, a private booth separated from the rest of the restaurant.

Soon after they sat down, a waitress came by and asked them what would they like to drink as she handed them the menus. Erik ordered them some two non-alcoholic cocktails, and then the waitress was off.

"So, what do you think?" Erik asked as he opened the menu.

"What do you think I think?" Marco chuckled. "This is amazing Erik," Marco said, not hiding his admiration.

"I'm glad to hear you like it," Erik said, already putting the menu back down on the table. "See anything you like?" Erik asked, looking at Marco who had a hard time understanding what was on the menu. He could never pronounce even half of the dishes that were on the menu.

"I'll just take what you'll take," Marco said, giving up trying to figure out what should he order. Erik smiled at Marco, and was about to take his hand but just then the waitress came back and Erik pulled his hand back. Erik gave the waitress their order, and then they were alone again, and Erik finally took Marco's hand.  
"Let's have a wonderful evening evening, shall we?" Erik said.

"Definitely," Marco answered. He was probably going to have one of the best nights of his life.

 

\---

 

Erik gripped the steering wheel a little tighter than he intended to.  
The evening and the dinner with Marco had been simply perfect. Nothing could have explained the happiness Erik had felt there, seeing Marco enjoying himself, and obviously enjoying Erik's company as well. Marco had been excited and maybe a little disoriented about everything. Erik understood him, all this must have been quite new to Marco and something he hadn't experienced ever before.

But Erik was glad that Marco hadn't judged him. Marco could have reacted weirdly, or badly, but it was almost as if Marco hadn't reacted at all, which was just the way Erik wanted it to be. He wanted them to be able to be happy and do things they could, despite their different backgrounds.

Now, Marco glanced at Marco sitting next to him, and couldn't suppress the happy smile spreading on his face. Marco just seemed so happy sitting there, holding Erik's hand.

Erik however was a little nervous. Last night, when Marco had given himself to him, Erik had basically lost his virginity. Now, Erik's mind was running wild about the thought of him giving himself to Marco. He was really looking for it, with excitement but also nervousness.

"Something troubling you?" Marco asked, after Erik had probably unconsciously gripped Marco's hand a little too tight.

"Nope, not really," Erik said and chuckled nervously.

"What is it then?" Marco asked.

"I was just thinking about tonight, us, the bed..." Erik let his words hang in the air and Marco blushed.

"Well I'm thinking about it too, now. I can't wait to have you on top of me again, making love to me," Marco said seductively, and now it was Erik's turn to blush as he felt his body react to Marco's words.

"That's the problem... I kind of want you to be on top me," Erik said, hoping that Marco would understand his hint.

"You want me to ride you?" Marco asked, his voice hoarse.

"No, I want you to make love to me," Erik said, and then looked at Marco's reaction.


	17. A special night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, sorry that it took so long but I wanted to write it as good as I could.  
> Thank you so much for all the support I've gotten, every comment and kudo means a lot to me, and makes me more motivated to update faster! :-)   
> Also, thank you again Blue_Night for again doing the beta reading and helping me out!   
> So, enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think about it, it would mean a lot!

Marco looked at Erik, totally taken back, he hadn't expected this confession from his boyfriend. Marco repeated the words in his head, just to make sure that he hadn't misunderstood something.

"You do?" Marco asked, trying to confirm. His mind might be a little slow now, but his body definitely wasn't, as he felt his jeans getting almost uncomfortably tight in a split second.

"Yes, I do, would you do that for me?" Erik asked, and Marco didn't have to think twice.

"Fuck yes," he said, leaned over to Erik's seat, and began to kiss his neck while Erik was still driving, or at least trying to drive.

"Marco, if you don't want us to crash, you better stop right now," Erik said, and gripped the steering wheel tighter. Marco glanced out of the window, and noticed that they were almost back at Erik's apartment again, so he decided to let Erik drive in peace.

The 'short' way to Erik's place now felt like forever as Marco felt blood rushing down to his groin, making his manhood harden, probably faster than ever. He tried to adjust himself through his jeans, trying to get some relief from the aching his hard cock trapped in his jeans caused. Erik seemed to notice it, because he coughed and started to drive a little faster, much to Marco's amusement.

 

\---

 

Marco basically undressed Erik's body with his eyes for the rest of the way to Erik's apartment, and finally after nearly ten minutes, Erik parked the car back in the garage. Both of them got off the car, hastily, and nearly ran the last steps to the elevator. As soon as the elevator doors closed, Erik pushed Marco against the wall, and the very next moment, he kissed his needy boyfriend. Marco groaned into the kiss, as he wanted Erik to get as close to him as he possibly could.

"You got me all crazy in that car," Erik whispered into Marco's ear and spread his legs apart with his knee, forcing himself between them. Marco moaned loudly, he was already way too aroused and he wondered how on earth he should be supposed to be able to make love to Erik without coming too early. Marco was about to answer his boyfriend when the elevator suddenly stopped moving, and a ringing sound told them that the door was about to open.

"Shit!" Erik groaned as he pushed himself away from Marco and almost threw himself to the wall opposite to Marco. Marco was a little disoriented, musing whether they were already at Erik's floor? Marco looked at the buttons and noticed that they indeed were only at the first floor, and then the doors opened. A business man with a strict look on his face got into the elevator and Marco blushed immediately, as much as Erik did.  
"Good evening Mr. Müller," Erik said politely, coughing afterwards, because his voice was way more hoarse than normally.

"Good evening," the man said and glanced weirdly at Marco before he turned his back on Erik and Marco. Marco looked carefully at Erik who signaled him with his hands to keep quiet, and Marco did. The elevator moved upwards again, and when they reached Erik's floor, Erik got out of the elevator with Marco in tow. Mr. Müller still stayed in the elevator, pushing the button of his own floor impatiently.

Erik reached for his keys, and after unlocking the door with shaking hands, he threw the keys onto the floor and pulled Marco inside. But now, before Erik could wrap his strong arms around Marco, Marco took the lead and and pushed Erik against the door, earning a moan from his boyfriend.

Marco kissed Erik with all the skills he had, and with all the love he had. He ran his tongue around Erik's teeth and his tongue, pulling more moans and sweet whines from Erik. Erik tried to put his arms around Marco as they kissed, and Marco let him, he knew it was going to be important for Erik to search for comfort tonight. They kissed for a time that seemed like ages, before Marco finally decided to move on, so he ran his hands down Erik's flanks, before he reached his groin, and then began to stroke Erik's hard manhood through his jeans.

"Oh God, Marco," Erik sighed and put his hand on Marco's groin too, taking a hold of Marco cock, and at that moment Marco knew that they'd need to move on now or he would run out of his mind way too early.

Marco finally let go of Erik's well kissed mouth, and pulled him to the bedroom, where he began to undress Erik with as much tenderness as he found, he didn't want to overwhelm Erik. Tonight, Marco was going to make love to him as sweetly as he could, and make sure that from now on Erik could trust him with his life.

Marco got rid of Erik's shirt and marveled his boyfriend's beautiful muscles for a moment, before he dropped down on his knees, and undid Erik's belt, earning a startled cry form his boyfriend. Marco didn't waste any time as he freed Erik's aching manhood from the offending garments, and licked over it, drawing another high pitched moan from Erik. Marco licked over Erik's dick and kissed it multiple times before he took it in his mouth, savoring the feeling of Erik's fingers caressing his scalp in the meantime. Marco sucked for a short while before he felt Erik's grip on him tightening and Marco knew that he must be at the brink of coming.

Marco let go of Erik's hard cock and got back on his legs, undressed himself as fast as he could, and then turned back to Erik, whose arms flew around Marco immediately. Erik took a tight hold of Marco as he kissed him intensively, and the next thing Marco felt was losing his balance. Erik had fallen down on the bed, and pulled Marco with him, so that Marco was lying on top of him.

"Do you still want me to take you?" Marco asked, just to be sure.

"Yes Marco, more than anything," Erik said and looked Marco in the eyes as they tried to catch their breaths.

"I'll be gentle, don't worry," Marco said again, as he caressed Erik's cheek and then reached for the nightstand. From there, he found a bottle of the familiar liquid, and poured some of it on his fingers. "It might be cold," Marco warned Erik, as Erik spread his legs eagerly.

Marco pushed his lube-slick finger carefully against Erik's entrance, never losing eye contact with Erik. When he saw that Erik's eyes were full of pure desire and love, he started to circle around Erik's entrance, before he carefully pushed in one finger. Erik let out a quiet hiss because of the unfamiliar intrusion he felt. Marco tried to apologize for the pain he caused by kissing Erik as he started to move his digit in and out, carefully stretching his boyfriend.

Erik wasn't objecting Marco, and even seemed to encourage Marco to continue his movements by letting out soft sighs of pleasure from time to time. After a while, Marco pushed in a second digit, meeting hardly any resistance. Now Marco was able to gradually start opening Erik up, so he did, with careful and confident movements. He only felt Erik tensing a little bit as he felt Marco's fingers brushing deeper, but soon, Erik practically melted under Marco's body. Erik flung his arms around Marco's back, just letting them rest there, not seeming to be nervous, at all.

Marco continued his ardent movements, and then added a third finger. Erik didn't even hiss this time, and actually started to kiss Marco's neck as Marco reached deeper with his fingers, wanting to to reach the spot deep inside Erik that promised his boyfriend immeasurable pleasure.

"Oh God! Marco that felt so good!" Erik practically shouted when Marco felt his fingers brushing over a soft knob deep inside Erik's core.

"Good," Marco whispered in Erik's ear as he proceeded to hit Erik's sweet spot with every thrust of his fingers, making Erik moan and whine underneath him.

"Do you think you're ready for my dick?" Marco asked, his own desire nearly unbearable. Seeing Erik like this was almost enough to get him off itself.

"Yes," Erik said and let go of Marco's back. Marco withdrew his fingers and then got into a more upright position. He grabbed a condom from the nightstand, and rolled it over his hard length, spreading lube on it afterwards. He positioned himself between Erik's legs, and Erik smiled at him, as he spread his legs, welcoming Marco there.

"I'll make you mine now Erik," Marco said, maybe a bit possessively, but he really didn't like the though of anyone else being able to have Erik like this. Marco nudged the head of his cock against Erik's entrance, looking Erik in the eyes again, searching for any sign of reluctance, which he didn't find. Marco then pushed inside, filling his boyfriend inch by inch, stretching the tight channel as gently as he could.

Erik moaned loudly, his eyes falling shut as Marco reached the hilt.  
"God Marco, so good," Erik said, opening his eyes again, his gaze full of arousal and so much love that it made Marco speechless. Without any words, Marco kissed Erik, showing him his love and care, at the same time calming himself down. Pushing through Erik's tight entrance had almost been too much for him, and he had nearly came right then. Marco also knew that Erik would need a moment to get used to the stretching before Marco could start thrusting into him.

Erik however surprised Marco by starting to move his hips carefully, searching for more friction. Marco took that as a good sign and began to thrust into Erik, building up a slow and patient rhythm. Erik moaned with every thrust, and Marco tried to push in deeper, in order to boost Erik's pleasure even more. Marco grabbed the pillows on each sides of Erik's head, and then reached even deeper than before, causing Erik to cry out.

"Oh fuck!" Erik gasped. "Please do that again!"

"I will, so many more times," Marco said, and then picked up his pace again, now hitting Erik's sweet stop with every thrust. It was one of the most intense feelings he had ever had in his life, and he could feel his orgasm approaching him rapidly. Marco decided that Erik should be the first to come, so he took Erik's hard manhood in his hand and began to stroke it in time to his thrusts. Erik moaned and whined constantly now, and with every thrust on Erik's prostate, Marco could feel him coming closer to the edge.

"Oh Marco, I think I'm going to-" Erik began, but he wasn't able to finish the sentence as a loud moan ripped his voice apart. Marco felt how Erik's body tensed underneath his, and his release coated Marco's fingers. This was all too much for Marco to handle, and he could only push into Erik's tight heat once more before he came hard, his entire body shuddering violently as his climax tore him apart.

Marco was still trying to catch his breath as he felt like his orgasm was never going to end. Erik underneath him was still panting too, completely spent.  
"That. Was. Incredible!" Erik finally said, after his breathing had become somewhat normal.

"Oh yes it was. You took it so well, you were so wonderful," Marco mumbled words of love to Erik's ear as he gave him boyfriend a quick kiss.

"Marco, I only was so calm because I trust you. I love you, you're worthy my trust and I want you to know that I'd do anything for you," Erik said, suddenly very emotionally and Marco had to swallow down the lump in his throat. He had never heard such a love declaration from anyone else.

"I would do anything for you too, Erik, anything. I love you more than my life," Marco said, and hid his face in the crook of Erik's neck as he couldn't help the tears of happiness running down his cheeks.


	18. Back to school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everybody who is reading, and leaving comments and kudos, they really mean so much to me and make me so much more motivated :-)  
> As you can see from this chapter, some trouble are coming up, I won't reveal too much but I guess that by the end of this chapter you'll have an idea about what's going to happen.  
> A very special thank you to Blue_Night once again, for doing the beta reading and helping me so much, thank you!  
> Please let me know what you think about this chapter, even a short comment would make my day! :-)

The next day was almost quite as perfect as their Saturday had been. They spent the day just talking to each other, sharing kisses, laughing and smiling, but also telling each other some of their fears and deepest secrets, letting each other know that they trust each other, completely. And that was exactly how Marco felt, he could trust Erik more with every second that passed, he felt like he could share everything with him, and Marco wanted Erik to feel the same way. He wanted Erik to know that he loved him because he was Erik, because he was funny, caring, handsome and sweet, and not just someone with money. For Marco, Erik was everything he could ever ask for, the man of his dreams, the man of his life.

On Sunday, Erik had surprised Marco by taking him out to watch a Borussia Dortmund match. Marco hadn't expected it, at all, and Erik doing something like that for him just made him very emotional. Erik knew how much Marco loved football, and how much he loved being spoiled and surprised, so for Marco, it was absolutely perfect. The seats they had gotten had been amazing, the game had been amazing, and Erik had been amazing. It had been the best Sunday Marco had had in a long time, and it had gotten even better when they had gotten back home and Erik had made love to him, wordlessly showing Marco how much he loved him.

That's why, when Marco had finally had to leave on Sunday night, it had been almost heartbreaking. The goodbyes had been the worst of Marco's life. He had wanted to stay, but all the stuff he needed for the university were at his apartment, plus, he had promised Marcel to get back by Sunday evening. He wouldn't have wanted nothing more than to sleep one more night next to Erik, but, he hadn't been able to do that, and it sucked. Marco was going to make sure that he was going to spend a night with Erik again, though, as soon as possible. Which might not actually be in a while since he had to work most of the evenings from now on, because he hadn't worked at all this weekend. He would have to get some money to pay his rent and his school books.

Marco was quite sure that if he had just asked Erik for money, Erik would've given him more than he would actually need. But Marco didn't want to do that, he didn't want to ask Erik for money when he could make it himself, and he didn't want to make Erik think that he was just after his money, which was definitely not the case. Marco had to admit that Erik's money brought some nice advances and so on, but still, even if Erik were penniless and broken, he'd love him nevertheless.

Now, after Marco had just woken up, he grudgingly opened the door to their kitchen, where Marcel was already waiting for him with a big smile on his face. They hadn't talked last night because Marcel had already been asleep when Marco had come back home. Marco was positive that he would face some awkward questions from his best friend because he could already see the curiosity burning in Marcel's eyes. 

"Morning," Marco said as he yawned. He really wasn't excited to go to the university and then going to work later in the evening.

"Morning to you too," Marcel said as he still smiled cheekily at Marco, who reached for a coffee mug from the top shelf. Marco then heard Marcel's coffee mug landing on the table with a loud bang, and Marco turned to look at his friend who was coughing his lungs out while he was laughing hysterically.

"What?!" Marco asked, he had no clue what was so funny to Marcel.

"I see you had a good weekend," Marcel said between his chuckles as he kept looking at Marco with a starred expression on his face.

"Yes, now how do you know that and what's so funny?" Marco asked, still standing by the coffee maker.

"Your hips don't lie," Marcel said, bursting out laughing again as Marco looked down. His shirt had apparently risen up when he had reached for the coffee mug, and the bruises Erik's fingers had left on him were clearly visible on his skin.

"Shit," Marco muttered as he pulled his shirt lower and sat down on the chair opposite to Marcel who was still giggling.

"Man come on, it really isn't so funny!" Marco tried, he was deeply embarrassed but he had to admit that the situation was quite amusing, especially for his friend whose humor was at the level of a 15-year-old.

"Yes it is, admit it," Marcel said and chuckled one last time. "But it's nice that you had a nice weekend, or was he too 'harsh'?" Marcel asked wickedly and made an effort not to laugh at Marco who was looking at him sternly.

"No, he was not too rough on me," Marco said but before he could answer, Marcel said:

"Maybe you like it rough then," Marcel said and Marco really had to gather his self control to not just slap his friend.

"Marcel, would you stop it!" Marco said, he was getting really embarrassed now, and his friend didn't seem to stop teasing him.

"Okay okay, but I meant it, it's nice that you had a good time. What was it like, spending a lot of time with him?" Marcel asked, genuinely curious now.

"It was wonderful. Things weren't awkward at all, he was very sweet and caring, and took care of me in every possible way," Marco said almost dreamily, in his mind going back to Erik's apartment.

"That's so nice to hear Marco, you deserve someone who's good for you. What did you do?"

"On Friday we, uhm were too busied at his apartment, and then on Saturday, he took me out for dinner. Yesterday, we went to the BVB game, how cool is that! And then we just spend time together, it was nice to get to know him better," Marco explained.

"And he was like you thought he is, I mean obviously handsome and caring and all but... rich?" Marcel asked.

"Well yes, you should've seen his place and his car, like seriously, I thought that he was rich but not that rich," Marco said, not going into further details as he shook his head. "I feel like I'm a little out of his league."

"What do you mean?"

"Just that we're kind of like so different. I'm not as sophisticated as him, I don't know anything about stock marketing or business itself, so it's kind of weird. I mean we do have things to talk about, and he doesn't seem to mind me not knowing much about that stuff, and to be honest, he seems just like and ordinary guy, like me. But I can't help but think how different we are, we just have so different standards," Marco mused. He was quite sure that everything was fine between him and Erik, and that he shouldn't have to worry about their differences, but he couldn't help but wonder if that was going to be a problem one day.

"Marco, you shouldn't be worried about that. Sometimes opposites attract, you know? And Erik clearly loves you, and you love him, so what's the problem? Don't worry about stupid things like that. You're both rational, even if there was a problem one day, I'm sure you'd be able to figure it out. You are always so happy after you've spent time with him or talked to him, don't worry too much now. You're crazy in love and that's how it's supposed to be, so stop worrying now and just enjoy yourself," Marcel said and Marco actually hung his mouth open, it was the first thing that made sense coming out from his best friend's mouth this morning.

"You're probably right," Marco said, and then sank back to his thoughts, this time, not worrying.

 

\---

 

Erik hurried to the cafeteria, where he already saw all of his friends sitting, chatting busily, somehow, all of them had gathered around Marco and Erik already was afraid. Would Marco have told them everything about their weekend?

Erik approached them quickly, his eyes glued to Marco. He had missed Marco like hell already, even though they hadn't been apart for more than twelve hours. It was agony to be away from his boyfriend, and Erik was going to make sure that one day they wouldn't have to be apart again. Even though Erik had been sad last night that Marco had needed to leave, he respected his decision. Erik could have probably organized it so that Marco wouldn't have had to leave, but he hadn't wanted to make Marco feel uncomfortable.

Marco's eyes moved to Erik as he came closer, and a warm and a relieved smile spread across his face. Erik really wanted to kiss him right now, but he knew he couldn't, they still hadn't told anything about them being together to their friends yet.

"Hey Erik," Marco said.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Erik asked as all the guys quickly mumbled a hey back to Erik.

"We were just wondering what has Marco done during the weekend, he completely disappeared, and so did you in the matter of fact," Benni said and Erik's cheeks must have turned slightly red.

"We're thinking that he's hiding a girlfriend or something, based on his neck at least," Mats said as he pointed at the visible hickeys on Marco's neck, and Marco blushed into an even deeper color of red.

"I told you I had just scratched my neck!" Marco complained and tried to hide his neck in his hands.

"Yeah right," Mario laughed. "Maybe he was just working hard or something." Mario said and Erik seriously felt like punching him. Would he ever stop teasing Marco about his job? Especially around Benni and Mats who didn't yet know about Marco's job, and Erik who wasn't supposed to know about Marco's job.

"But where were you Erik, you didn't update any of your social media either?" Benni asked and Erik heard Marco smile relieved as the conversation moved away from him.

"I was with my family," Erik said calmly, because technically, Marco could be counted as a part of his family now, at least in Erik's opinion Marco was a part of his family. The guys nodded and were about to say something, before Erik's phone started to ring loudly. Erik felt chills running down his spine already as he recognized the ringtone he had set for the contact of his father. His father never called him in the middle of the day, unless it was very urgent.

Erik looked at his phone briefly before he got up quickly and said: "Speaking of family, it's my dad, I have to get this call," Erik said and then nearly ran out of the cafeteria, to answer his father's call.


	19. Unwanted attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support on this story, it means so much to me!   
> As always a very special thank you to Blue_Night for doing the beta reading once again, and correcting my mistakes, thank you! :-)   
> Sorry that this chapter is here so late, but I'm currently on holiday abroad so I don't have a lot of time to write.   
> Anyways, enjoy this chapter, and please tell me what you think, feedback is invaluable for me!

"Yes, dad?" Erik answered the call, filling his lungs with the fresh air. He had just gotten out of the university doors to speak with his father, who most likely had something important to tell him.

"Hello, Erik, I'm happy that you answered, I want to talk to you," Erik heard his father say, and Erik gulped. He could already hear from his father's voice that it wasn't going to be anything good.

"What is it, has something happened?" Erik asked, just in case that it actually could be some emergency that wasn't related to his personal life in any way.

"Oh it's nothing serious, don't worry. I was just thinking about having a family dinner. We've always had some other people visiting us for dinner, you know business partners and so on, so I thought that it would be nice to have just the four of us, you, Lisa, your mother and I," Erik's father said, catching Erik by surprise. His father sounded rather normal. "Also, I was just talking to Mrs. Ackermann, and she told me something that I would like to talk about," he continued, and Erik nearly groaned out loud. Of course, his father had already talked to Mrs. Ackermann, and now he wanted to have this dinner to talk about Marco, even though he hadn't mentioned it straightforwardly.

"Uhm, okay... When would this be then?" Erik asked, tensed.

"Tomorrow, if possible," Erik's father said, and Erik frowned when he realized that he would have to face his parents already tomorrow and talk about a matter he hadn't prepared himself to talk about. At least his sister would be there, but she wouldn't probably help him. Erik would have to break the news himself. He knew better than to lie, his parents would find out eventually, and Erik himself valued honesty, so he wasn't going to lie to them about what he and Marco were.

"Sure, I'll come then, what time?" Erik asked, nervously.

"Around seven... if you aren't busied with someone else?" Erik's father asked and Erik groaned for the second time, of course his father was already suspecting something.

"No, I don't have anything, I will be there then," Erik said. "But right now, I have to get back to class, or is there anything else you'd have to tell me?"

"No, son, that is it for now. Just remember to come tomorrow, we surely have a lot to talk about!" Erik's father said with a strict and a commanding voice, and then hung up, leaving Erik worried with a new fear of his parents reaction to him finding the love of his life, not a woman, but a man.

 

\---

 

Marco buried his face in his hands, sitting on a bench in the strippers' break space. He hadn't been expecting to going back to work, and now when he was at work, it really sucked, just like he had been assuming it would.

All night when he had caught someone looking at him with lustful eyes, he had felt dirty. Now when he had Erik, he wanted Erik to be the only one to be able to look at him like that. He didn't belong to anyone else, and he didn't want to belong to anyone else.

"Something wrong with you man?" Marco heard Auba ask as they sat on the couch next to each other.

"No, this is just very tiring."

"Had a rough weekend? You were with Erik, right?"

"Yeah, I was, and it was amazing," Marco said happily, but sighed wistfully as he cursed the fact that he couldn't be with Erik right now.

"I'm happy for you," Auba said, and at the same moment, Marco's boss came to the room, and headed straight to Marco.

"Marco I got a job for you!" His boss said with a demanding voice and Marco was immediately alert. "There's a man out there who'd like to have a lap dance from you in one of the private rooms," his boss continued.

"No, absolutely no!" Marco said immediately. No way he was going to give anyone a lap dance in one of the private rooms, after he and Erik had become boyfriends.  
In fact, he was going to ask his boss to have a permission not to give lap dances at all any longer.

"Come on Marco! You'd get good tips for sure!"

"No, I won't do it!" Marco kept saying. He couldn't stand the thought of him being close to another man than Erik.

"Marco, I wouldn't ask you if I didn't have to, but since he particularly asked for you..."

"No, seriously, a no is a no, I'm not going to do it!"

"Alright then... I guess I can't force you," Marco's boss said, and then left. He seemed to be a little disappointed at Marco, but Marco couldn't care less, he didn't want to give lap dances like that anymore, and if it meant that he wouldn't get so much money anymore, then so be it.

"Dude, that was..." Auba began to say as he shook his head. "I'm glad that you stood up, it's good that you told him that. You shouldn't have to do stuff like this, if you don't want to."

"Oh I know. I didn't like giving lap dances in the first place, and I definitely don't want to do it anymore, now that I have Erik," Marco said, meaning it. He wouldn't stay in this job if his boss wasn't happy with him anymore, he would find another place where to work and get the needed money.

"I would do the same in your situation," Auba said, and then began to get up, their break was almost over.

"Better get going again," he said and Marco got up too, sighing as he took a look of himself in the mirror, before he entered the stage again.

Marco hated every minute of the next two hours he spent on the stage. He danced the way he used to dance, only with less effort, he simply didn't have the motivation to do it anymore. There weren't many people at the club today, after all, it was Monday, and most of the people would have work or school tomorrow. That's why Marco noticed it that there was a man in his fifties, standing in the corner of the room, never letting his eyes leave Marco's body.

Marco had a bad feeling in his stomach, the man's look was almost predatory, and Marco kept trying to avoid looking at him, but he simply couldn't. The man continued staring at him, and smiling, definitely having some rather inappropriate thoughts. Marco tried to move behind the other dancers, but he couldn't, so he just had to stay there, feeling like a bait.

Marco hurried out of the stage as soon as his working time was up, and checked his phone to see if he had gotten any messages from Erik. He had, Erik asked him if they should meet tonight, and Marco quickly typed a yes, telling Erik that they could meet now. Erik agreed, and told Marco that he was going to walk to the club to meet Marco there so that they could walk together from there.

Marco changed his clothes, and washed his face, trying to get the dirty feeling off his body, and then got out of the back door. It was already dark outside, even though it was only 7pm, and Marco pushed his hands into his pockets to avoid freezing. He walked a little while on an alley, before he got a feeling that someone was following him. Marco looked back and glanced at the alley, and he did see someone, a dark figure, who looked suspiciously like the man who had been looking at him the entire evening, following him, about 10 meters behind him.

Marco sped up his steps, he felt cold shivers running down his spine. He had never been afraid of walking back to home during the night, but now he definitely was, as he could still hear the man walking behind him, speeding his steps as Marco did.  
Marco was nearly running now, but the man was too, and when Marco actually began running, the man did too. Marco ran, but nearly tripped over his own feet. The man caught him, and put his hand on his shoulder. He turned Marco around, and Marco looked at the man with a scared-to-death expression on his face. It was indeed the same man who had been watching him with lustful eyes at the club, and apparently, he wasn't going to leave Marco alone.

Marco wasn't able to mumble a single word, he was terrified, and looked around if there was anybody he could call for help. There was nobody around, but a busy street was nearby, maybe, if he shouted loud enough, somebody would hear him.  
"I knew you couldn't run away from me!" The man said and laughed, spitting on Marco's face as he did so. Marco turned away disgusted, and mumbled a prayer, he didn't even want to know what was the man going to do to him. He was bigger than Marco, and stronger than Marco, there was nothing Marco could do.

"What do you want?" Marco said weakly, trying to fight the man's grip on his shoulder.

"Since you weren't willing to dance for me without objecting, I'm going to make you then," the man said.

Marco gulped as he felt his entire body stiffening, he couldn't breathe anymore. The man moved even closer to Marco, and Marco closed his eyes, hoping for a miracle to save him.


	20. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to all of you who are leaving me feedback, it means so much and every kudo and comment makes me extremely happy :-)   
> A very special thank you to Blue_Night, for once again doing the beta reading for me, and correcting my mistakes! :-)   
> Here is another chapter, I hope you enjoy it and as always please tell me what you think!

Marco's breathing was still shallow, and he had covered his face with his hands, when he heard a thumping sound, and then someone falling down on the ground next to him.

"Marco, are you alright man?!" Marco heard Auba say, so he instinctively opened his eyes. Marco noticed that he was in a corner, his body stiff, trying to protect himself. "Marco?" Auba asked again, and moved towards Marco.

"I- I'm okay," Marco said, with a shaking voice. He still didn't know what was going on, so he looked around, and noticed that the man who had tried to defeat him, was lying unconsciously on the ground.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, you tell me. I just saw that guy molesting you, and when I saw your face, I knew that he was threatening you, so I had to do something."

"But what did you do to him, why are you even here?"

"I forgot my phone in the club and went back to get it, and thought I'd get home quicker by going through here. Then I saw you and the guy, so I knocked him off."

"How?" Marco asked, he was in a slight state of shock, and he didn't really know where were his questions coming from.

"I've had my fair share of studying martial arts, Marco. Thank God it was me who saw you, and that I actually was able to get him unconscious. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm just shocked you know. Nothing like this has ever happened to me."

"I understand that Marco, but we must do something now. I'll call the police so that they can take this moron away. Will you be alright?"

"Yes, I will," Marco answered, and then Auba proceeded to take his cellphone and call the police.

Marco kept looking at the scene in front of him dumbfounded, not really making anything out of it. He was shaken by the situation, as he looked at the guy lying on the ground, and listened to Auba calling the police. Marco had slid down the fall without noticing it, and was now sitting on the ground looking at the busy street next to the alley. Marco was staring into the emptiness, when a sudden voice called for him.

"Marco?" He heard a familiar voice calling him, and Marco's eyes instantly shot up.

"Erik?" Marco called, and then, he saw a dark figure running to him until he could see that it was Erik, obviously concerned and trying to figure out what was going on.

"Marco, oh God what has happened?" Erik said, and the crouched next to Marco, looking at the unconscious body on the ground. Marco was about to answer him, but he couldn't even open his mouth properly before he heard Auba explain:

"This asshole here was about to jump on your boyfriend, luckily I got here on time and managed to stop him. I just called the police and they should be here any minute.

"My God, how did this- are you alright Marco, honey?" Erik asked, putting his hands on Marco's shoulders, looking at Marco with big concerned eyes.

"Yeah, it all just happened so fast, I was almost at the street when he caught me and then I just prepared to defend myself until Auba came here," Marco said, and then felt Erik's protecting arms around his body, and Marco clung back to Erik, like his lifeline.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't here earlier Marco, I could have stopped this from happening, I'm so sorry. Are you sure you're alright?" Erik mumbled as he kept rocking Marco back and fort.

"Yes, especially now when you're here," Marco said, against Erik's neck before he turned his gaze to Auba. "Thank you, also, Auba. You saved me."

"That's what everybody would have done, but you're welcome, Marco," Auba said, and at the same moment, Marco heard sirens and the police arrived.

From there on, everything went by in a haze. The police took statements from both Marco and Auba, and also Erik, even though he hadn't seen the situation. The police seemed to understand, and it ended up that they had had problems with this same person already earlier on. They took him with him, and assured Marco that they would lock him up, and then later on call Marco and Auba again to witness against him.

Erik had never left Marco's side, and Marco felt better, having his boyfriend's body warmth radiating next to him, giving him comfort. When the police was finally done, they dismissed them, after asking them if they were alright again. Marco had assured them that he would be fine, and he was telling the truth. Even though he was still shocked, Erik's presence and the fact that he knew that the man who had approached him was behind locked doors now calmed him down. The police then left, after calling a second police unit to take them all home after these shocking events.

Marco was dragged to the backseat of a police car, next to Erik, who was holding onto him tightly, chatting quietly with Auba, but Marco couldn't pay attention right now. He had been wanting to get rid of his job in the first place, and these events didn't make him want to continue. He would have to find a way to get income from somewhere else, sooner rather than later. Marco heard Erik thanking Auba for saving him once again, before he felt Erik's arms guide him outside, and that was finally when Marco noticed where they were.

"What are we doing here?" Marco asked, after noticing that they were in front of the building where Erik lived.

"Do you really think I could have left you alone after what happened tonight? Hell no." Erik said, and then opened the door, pushing Marco towards the elevator.  
"But we have school tomorrow, don't we?"

"We'll make it there in time as long as we get up early enough. Don't worry about it now Marco, I want to be there for you tonight," Erik said in the elevator, before the doors opened again, and they stepped to the hallway.

"Oh," was all Marco could mumble, as they were already in Erik's apartment. Erik closed the door, and then started to get rid of his jacket and shoes, before he did the same to Marco, guiding them towards his bedroom.

"You must still be shocked by what has happened Marco, do you need anything, can I do anything to make you feel better?" Erik asked and surprised Marco with that. Marco knew that Erik was caring, but this was a whole new level of caring Erik was showing him now, more than Marco ever could have asked for.

"Just you," Marco said, suddenly feeling Erik's lips on his, only for a short while, before Erik undressed them until they were only wearing their briefs, pulling Marco to bed. Marco let himself be handled until he was laying on his side on the bed, slipping under the covers gratefully. Erik went around the bed and slipped under the covers too, before he snuggled closer to Marco, and spooned him from behind.

Erik was softly kissing Marco's neck and whispering soothing words to his ear, before his phone beeped, and he turned to look at it.

"What was it?" Marco asked curiously, he had wanted to know about Erik's day and who had called him earlier today, but he was awfully tired about the happenings of this day, and he could barely keep his eyes open anymore, even though it wasn't even so late yet.

"It can wait until tomorrow," Erik said, and kissed Marco's temple, making Marco purr out of contentment. Erik's warm body curled around his, his boyfriend's steady breathing against his neck and his strong arms around him, made Marco lull into sleep quickly.

By the time Marco fell asleep, he was sure that these should be the only arms he wanted to feel around him for the rest of his life.


	21. Yes, that's the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter for you guys, I hope that you'll enjoy it :)  
> Thank you for your interest in this story, and all the feedback so far, and an especial thank you to Blue_Night for once again doing the beta reading for me and helping me, thank you!

Erik woke up to Marco wriggling against him, and at the same moment, the alarm went off. Erik reluctantly left Marco's body and reached to turn the alarm off, before he snuggled back closer to Marco. They still had some time before they'd have to go to school.

"Good morning, darling, did you sleep well?" Erik asked, inhaling Marco's sweet scent. God he wanted to wake up like this every morning.

"Yes, I'll always sleep well when I'm next to you," Marco said and turned around, facing Erik with his sleepy features. Erik looked into Marco's eyes, his eyes shining with happiness, but his mind slightly concerned.

"Are you alright, I mean after last night..." Erik began, uncertainly, but Marco stopped him before he could continue.

"I'm alright Erik, really. Of course I'm shaken about what happened, but it happened, there's nothing I can do about it anymore. You and Auba saved me, and I'm sure it'll be alright once again. Something like that shouldn't and probably won't happen again."

"You're right, it shouldn't... which brings me to the thing I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Marco asked curiously, while he stroked Erik's cheek.

"I really don't want you to work there anymore, Marco. You're clearly not enjoying it and I can't stand the thought of other men having their arms on your body, not to even mention something like this happening again," Erik confessed, and looked at Marco who was smiling at him.

"I know Erik, and trust me, I don't want to work there anymore, either."

"So that's settled then, you'll quit?"

"Yes, I will, I will see to finding another job sometime soon," Marco answered.

"We'll see about that... Erik answered, not revealing all of his plans yet. He wished that Marco wouldn't have to work at all, and that could happen, if Marco lived with him. Erik however was quite sure that their relationship was still too young for them to live together, and that Marco would like to have his own money and his own job. At least Erik was sure that he could help Marco to find a more than a decent job with a good pay check, when the time would come.

"Anyways, enough talking about me, how was your day, what did you do yesterday, we barely had time to talk?" Marco asked, still oblivious to what Erik would have to do today.

"Oh I did nothing much. Just some homework and so on... Although my father called me during the day. He asked me to come to dinner tonight." Erik said, not yet telling Marco about his plans.

"Are you going to go?"

"Yes. It was pretty obvious that he wants to talk about something rather important with me. I might also tell my parents about us. They're going to find out eventually, and I might as well get it over with," Erik explained, his heart getting heavier.  
"I hope it goes well darling, just tell me if there is anything," Marco mumbled as he buried his face in the crook of Erik's neck.

"I will darling, I will. Maybe we can meet again tonight, after I come back, I probably won't be too long," Erik asked.

"Yes, of course! I won't have many classes anyway, and since I won't have to work any longer, I'll only have to write a letter with my dismissal for exceptional reasons and bring it to my boss that I quit and then I'll be free. I'll ask Auba to come with me to have a witness. I can come here whenever you need me."

"How about you'd stay here then? Like for the day, I could give you a key..." Erik said, suddenly worried that he might have crossed the line.

"What, you would- would you seriously, do that for me, trust me that much?" Marco asked, as he raised his head to look into Erik's eyes.

"Yes, uhm of course, as long as you want it?" Erik asked.

"And how! I'd love that, Erik, thank you so much!" Marco said and then hugged Erik, before he started kissing him. Erik could get used to these morning make out sessions.

 

\---

 

Erik had just left his home, and was now driving towards his parents home.  
His shoulders and mind were heavy, his heart was beating fast and his palms were very sweaty as he was gripping the steering wheel.

He knew how this night would end. Badly. He knew that his parents didn't really care about a person's sexual orientation, but, Erik knew that it would be a different case since they would be talking about him, their son.

Erik was supposed to be the heir of their business. The new Mr. Durm who should be confident, innovative, and a new leader. A new leader with a great status, a new leader with a well constructed public imagine, someone, whom his workers would look up to. Erik could be that, he knew, just not in the way his father wanted him to.  
Erik didn't want to be so strict, he didn't want to be a tough boss, he didn't want to be someone his workers would be afraid of to approach. He wanted them to know him as Erik, yes their boss, but also as a good human being.

And Erik certainly didn't agree with his father about him having to have a good public image. His father's ideal public image consisted of a wife, children, and showing the wealth of the family. It wasn't Erik's ideal public image, Erik wanted a more normal life. Of course he wanted a family too, some people who he would be happy to be around him, and a loving significant other, who in his case wouldn't be a woman. Erik knew, that that would be the biggest problem for his father to understand.

Erik approached the driveway leading to his parents house, the house where he had grown up, and soon he could already see it. The big white building built of concrete still looked as great as it had looked when it had been built. The building had three floors, a garage building right next to it, and a fountain in front of the entrance.

Erik sighed as memories about him playing on this very same yard flooded to his mind. He parked his car right in front of the strains leading to the door, since there wouldn't be any other guests tonight. Lisa's car, a white Porsche was already parked a little further away. Erik stepped out of the car, and made his way to the door. He straightened his jacket before he rang the door bell, choosing to not use his own key, praying to God that this evening wouldn't be a complete disaster.

The door was opened by Rose, Erik's parents' cook, for a long time already.  
"Hey Rosalie, how's it going?" Erik asked as he stepped inside, and put his coat in the closet, smiling at Rosalie.

"Hello, Erik, and thank you pretty good. Your parents gave me an evening off, now after I've done the cooking, I'm actually on my way out," Rosalie said, and Erik smiled even brighter. Rosalie was one of the only people who worked for his family who called him just Erik. Erik liked being called just Erik, he didn't want to be mixed to his father. He was always happy to see Rosalie happy, and he took her coat out of the closet, and helped her into it, making the older woman smile.

"Have a wonderful evening Erik," she wished, before she closed the door behind her.

"I hope so," Erik whispered before he heard steps coming from the direction of the dining room.

"Erik? Erik heard his mother call him, and Erik sighed, here it went...

"Hi mom, I'm here!" Erik called and then he saw his mother, as edgy and classy as she always was. His mother took good care of her body, she was very beautiful for her age, and always preferred to wear dresses and heels.

"Hi son, so nice to see you again!" Erik's mother said and embraced her son, quickly. Erik answered the embrace briefly, before he smiled at his mother. Erik's mother wasn't as judging and strict as his father, and Erik had always felt closer to her than his father.

"Nice to see you too, mom."

"How about we go to the dining room right away, your father and sister are already waiting for you," Erik's mother suggested and Erik nodded, as he followed his mother down the aisle into the dining room.

The room was lit up by the huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and the table was overloaded food. As soon as Erik stepped into the room, his father and his sister stood up and smiled at him.

"Hello son, I'm so happy that you made it!" Erik's father said and Erik embraced him, repeating the same action with his sister before he sat down on his seat.  
Erik's father seemed to be happy to have the entire family together for a while, just the four of them, and honestly speaking, Erik was happy about it, too. He had a good evening, discussing about how his studies at the university were going, and hearing about how it was going with the other members of his family. Lisa told about her new fashion project she was working on in her free time, and Erik's parents told about the possible new renovations of the company. The Durm enterprise did a lot of different things but the biggest of them was real estate. The enterprise built several office buildings all around Germany, and then rented the properties to other companies. The company was now planning to build a new building, right in the middle of Berlin.

Erik listened attentively, even though he was interested in psychology, he was interested in the company, as well. He had grown up with his parents always talking about their business, and at first Erik hadn't cared about it, but gradually he had gotten interested.

The conversions went on for a long time, and finally after they were done with eating, they seemed to have a moment to catch their breaths before Erik's father started to speak again.

"I didn't bring you here just to talk about business, don't worry! I want to know how are you, Lisa how's it going?" Erik's father said.

"Nothing much is going on, everything is normal I guess. Although I did make a new friend, she's called Lotte and she's from Frankfurt, she's the daughter of that big pharmaceutical company," Lisa announced and Erik's father smiled approvingly, and Erik mentally cursed himself. He knew what was coming next.

"That's wonderful dear, I'm sure you two will make great friends. Is there someone a little more than a friend though? I don't see a ring yet, I'm shocked that all the boys in the city aren't running after you!"

"Oh stop it, dad. We'll see when I'll find someone good enough for my standards," Lisa said and Erik could feel the blood starting to color his cheeks. His father chuckled and then turned his gaze to him, and Erik reminded himself that he would get through this.

"What about you Erik? I've heard something quite interesting. Mrs. Ackermann called me a few days ago and told me that you had an interesting visitor, a young man, was visiting you quite early at your apartment, is that true?" Erik's father questioned and Erik cleared his throat. He wasn't going to be afraid now.

"Yes, that's the truth."

"Mrs. Ackermann also said that the man hang a towel around his waist, isn't that inappropriate from him to do when there are people around?"

"No, it wasn't inappropriate. I had no idea that Mrs. Ackermann would visit me that early in the morning, and neither me nor Marco were expecting her, it was supposed to be only the two of us, and frankly, I don't appreciate her trying to pry my private life," Erik said sternly and returned his father's questioning look.

"So who is this... Marco?" Erik's father asked and Erik realized that he had accidentally blurted out Marco's name.

"He was my visitor," Erik said, not yet being able to force the words out of his mouth.

"A friend, at that hour, almost naked in your apartment?" Erik's father continued and Erik was nearly boiling.

"Why are you questioning me like th-" Erik started before his father interrupted him.

"Who is he Erik?" Erik's father asked again, and this time, Erik wasn't going to back down anymore. He couldn't lie now, he needed to do this now, no matter what would the consequences be.

"Fine, if you want to know, Marco is my boyfriend," Erik said, and then faced the cold and flummoxed look on his father's face.


	22. Now that I'm broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long pause with no updates. I also had some problems with getting this chapter here so I hope it works now.   
> Thank you for all your support, and a special thank you to Blue_Night for your constant support, and helping me improve :)   
> I know that this chapter might share opinions, so please let me know what you think of it.

The silence in the room was nearly painful.

Erik could barely keep looking at his father, who seemed to be nearly disgusted and disbelieving. His father's glance was cold, and clearly not delighted, and Erik knew for sure that this night wouldn't end so well. He would be rejected, his parents would disown him and leave him all by himself. At least his father would, Erik was quite sure about that. He wouldn't be able to take the hit his public image would get if it was revealed that his son was gay.

Erik couldn't cry, he couldn't feel anything, he simply felt numb. The silence was killing him, as were his mother's and Lisa's surprised gasps, and most importantly his fears. He didn't want to lose his family, he didn't want to be alone in this world. He didn't want them to feel like he wasn't Erik anymore, just because he was in love with a man.  
Why should it be different in any way? Why was he different from anyone else, why was loving a man instead of a woman so different? Erik didn't know. He hated that it had to be like this, all he had wanted was to be honest with his parents. He had taken the faithful decision to tell his parents the truth, and taken the risk of them reacting badly and disowning him.

But it was a risk Erik had been willing to take, because he needed to. He wasn't willing to lie to them, and live his life behind their backs. He wasn't willing to change either, he wasn't going to try to like women, because it simply wouldn't work. He was born to be who he was, and not someone who his family wanted him to be. If his parents wouldn't no longer see him as their son whom they loved, as the Erik he had been for them before his confession was, then so be it. As bad as it would make him feel if his family hurt him with their words or actions, and wouldn't treat him as their son anymore, Erik knew that he had made the right decision. He didn't need that kind of people in his life who didn't accept himself as who he truly was.

"Your what?!" Erik heard his father growling. Erik gulped, trying to force the words out from his mouth.

"My boyfriend, my lover," Erik said. The words tasted bittersweet on his lips, he loved to tell people that Marco was his boyfriend, his only, but right now, he couldn't find himself to enjoy the words coming out from his mouth, at all.

"Are you serious about that?" Erik's father asked. He still looked cold and flummoxed, not like himself at all.

"Yes I am serious, dad. I don't have anything to explain, and I can't understand why you are reacting like this. I understand that you might feel shocked and surprised, but why are you like this? Surely, you wouldn't have reacted like this if I had told you that I had a girlfriend!" Erik said.

Erik's father stayed quiet and glanced at Erik's mother, who looked at Erik with an equally flummoxed look, only more concerned. Erik's mother opened her mouth a couple of times, trying to utter some words, before she eventually managed to speak:

"Erik, we- I am very surprised about this, you have to understand that. This is a huge shock, but we will find a way to deal with this, we can organize something-"  
"What is there to organize Karen? There is nothing anymore," Erik's father interrupted her.

"What do you mean with there's nothing, dad?" Erik exploded. He looked at his father who was staring at him, disappointed. "What do you want to say with that? Does me having a boyfriend change anything? How does it change anything? Will it ruin your public image, are you afraid of your reputation, of what people will think?"

"Erik calm down, I'm sure your father doesn't-" Erik's mother began again, before her husband interrupted her.

"No, Karen, that is what I mean. This is a huge impact. My son was supposed to be the next general manager, the next me, the next leader of the company and now he tells me this."

"And how is this supposed to have any impact on anything? I'm gay, but I'm still Erik!"

"What do you think people will think Erik?! Do you think that they will see a strong man, a strong person who is able to lead the entire real-estate of Dortmund and hopefully Germany, when they see some - Marco, hanging on your arm! Do you think that they'll see a man?!" Erik's father nearly shouted.

"Yes dad, they'll see a man. They'll see a strong person who is confident, and not afraid of being who he is," Erik said and with the last words, his voice broke. He couldn't take it, his father thinking that he'll be less of a man just because he's dating a man. The way he had said Marco's name almost made Erik sick.

"Is this who you want to be? To be someone's boyfriend? Don't you want a family, and children, a normal life?!"

"This is who I am! I can't change myself, I'm happy the way I am! I can have a family, I can have children, and most certainly, I will be happy, with or without your support!" Erik shouted back, tears streaming down his face.

"You know Erik is right, dad. Him being gay doesn't necessarily change anything, it is who he is. The world is understanding nowadays, and being gay is completely normal, and I think that-" Lisa began before Erik's father interrupted her.

"Spare it Lisa, and Erik, all of you. I don't need to hear anything else. I need time to think," Erik's father began, before he looked up again, to look his broken son in his eyes. "Just leave Erik," he said, coldly.

Erik stood up on his shaking legs. He couldn't still grasp what had happened, as he wiped the corners of his eyes and prepared to leave. He gazed at his mother once more, who looked brokenhearted, and then Lisa, who stared at their father, looking disappointed.

Erik pushed his chair back, and then stalked to the door of the dining room, giving one last glance at his father, whom he probably couldn't even call his father anymore.


	23. Cookies and comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!   
> Thanks so much for the feedback again, it means so much that you're still reading this story! :)  
> This chapter is still about Erik's coming out and the consequences of it, but, there are going to be lighter chapters coming up.   
> Again a very special thank you to Blue_Night for doing the beta reading for me and for helping me so much! :)  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always I'd be glad to hear what you think about it :)

Erik walked up the last pair of stairs with heavy steps. He was terribly tired and broken after all what had happened today. He hadn't really expected it to go too well, but he hadn't also expected that his father would react like that, trying to break Erik and tell him that Erik working at the company and being together with Marco at the same time wouldn't work.

Of course it would work, Erik knew that. Most of the people nowadays were open minded, and a person's sexuality wouldn't make any difference to how he or she ran the company, and how trusted or appreciate he or she was. Sadly, there were people like Erik's dad though, people who thought that being gay would change a person and make them different.

Erik opened the door, sighing wistfully. This was his home, and his life. He wouldn't need his father in his life if he didn't accept him, all he needed was Marco and then, he would be alright. Of course, Erik could try to stay in touch with his mother and Lisa, but he didn't know what was going to happen yet. He wouldn't do anything for now, too tired and worn out because the time he had spent with his parents.

As Erik stepped inside, he could hear someone rummaging in the kitchen, so he walked in there. He saw Marco, fumbling with the oven and taking out an oven plate full of cookies.

"Hey, Erik, how did it go?" Marco asked, looking at Erik with flour all over his face, and a cooking apron loosely hanging on his waist. Marco looked simply adorable and Erik just started to cry. He would always be happy as long as he could come home to this.

"Erik, shit, what happened!?" Marco asked again, closing the distance between them and hugging Erik who let himself be held and cried against Marco's shoulder. He was tired and broken, and Marco holding him right now and giving him comfort was more than he could ever have asked for.

Marco drew soothing patterns on his back and held him tight. Erik tried to open his mouth several times but he couldn't say anything yet. After a while with them just standing there, Marco guided them to the living room and pulled Erik to the couch with him.

"I see that it didn't go too well," Marco began.

"Yeah, he pretty much told me off and told me that if I'm together with a man, I can't be a strong leader. Plus, I'm sure that he thinks that he'll lose his reputation now if people will find out that his son is gay. He then told me to leave and I did," Erik said, and rubbed his eyes clear from his outburst.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Erik! Don't think about what your father said, he doesn't know anything! You're Erik, and you being gay won't make you less of a person!" Marco said, inwardly raging in anger, but staying cool for Erik. Erik smiled at his boyfriend, he had known that Marco would say such a thing. He was very understanding.

"Thank you, Marco. I think so, too, I won't let his way of thinking affect me. I'm just upset about what happened. I want to have my family, I don't want to lose them. I know that it seems like we're not a proper family because we are in public sometimes and it seems like we aren't as close as we really are, but they are my family. I love them, I don't want them to push me away just because I told them who I really am," Erik admitted. Marco hadn't even met his family, he must think that they're all total monsters.

"I understand Erik, I don't want you to lose them. Your father's behavior was unacceptable and horrible, but, I hope that he will come to his senses. How about the rest of your family?"

"Well, Lisa already knew and she's fine with it, and I think that my mother is too, I hope so, at least. She didn't react badly, and I somehow think that she knew it, as well. Mothers tend to know, don't they?" Erik mused and leaned on Marco.

"I hope that your father will come around Erik, maybe he was just really shocked. It can happen. It was kind of the same with me, my mom always knew but when my father found out, he freaked out at first but, eventually accepted me the way I am. It seems to be rough now, but no storm lasts forever."

"I just hope that he won't think like this for long. I can be a someone, a leader, and I want to show that being gay has nothing to do with not being equal to a straight person, I just want to have justice, why can't he understand, I-" Erik stuttered before Marco stopped him.

"Shh, calm down babe, it will be alright. We'll just have to wait and see about how your father will react."

"I know, actually there's a board meeting coming soon. He didn't actually resign me off the board, or tell me to get out of the company, so, I guess I will go there, and see what happens then. Though I should call my mother first, just to see what she thinks, and if she will be alright with this..." Erik said and closed his eyes. So many things were coming up, and he couldn't forget his studies, either.

"Alright babe, do as you think best, but just rest now, you've had a rough day," Marco said, massaging Erik's admittedly tense shoulders.

"You're right, we shouldn't discuss this now, I'm pretty much done with all that shit for today... Tell me, what did you do this evening?" Erik asked and turned to Marco with a smile on his face.

"Well, firstly, since you gave me the key I went back to my place, to tell Marcel that I would be gone for tonight. He of course teased me about it, but I got through it. I took a tooth brush and some of my books that I need tomorrow with me, I hope that you don't mind, I just assumed that I'd be spending the night here..." Marco said with a little uncertainty in his voice but Erik's smile and a quick kiss on Marco's cheek made Marco's doubts evaporate. "Then, I came back here and studied for a while before I went to the kitchen and started baking."

"Why baking?" Erik asked, he hadn't expected to see Marco baking when he got home, and he found it utterly adorable.

"Yeah, I've always liked it, and I figured that since it might not go so well with your parents, you would have something nice to come home to," Marco said, and bit his lip. Erik chuckled and leaned forward, he just had to kiss Marco.

"Marco, I'll always have something nice to come home to when you're here. I love you, you know that, right?" Erik said and kissed Marco, tenderly. Marco responded to the kiss happily, and they only stopped when they were both out of breath.

"It never hurts to hear it, I love you too," Marco said and smiled. Erik just held Marco on the couch and wondered what he had done to deserve such an angel leaning against him.

There would still be difficulties to confront, but, as long as he'd have Marco by his side, he would have a reason to get through them and stand up for who he was.


	24. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you who have left feedback, and especially Blue_Night for once again doing the beta reading for this chapter!  
> Hope that you will like this chapter and as always hearing your thoughts would mean a lot :)

"Shit Marco, we're going to be late!" Erik groaned, which woke Marco up.

Marco was disoriented about his surroundings for a while, as he realized that his warm pillow, namely Erik's chest, had disappeared underneath him. His boyfriend had sprung up and now was running around the room, gathering his clothes.

"What's going on?" Marco asked as he was still trying to open up his half closed eyelids. When he managed to do that, he saw the clock on Erik's nightstand and his eyes flew open, instantly. "Shit!"

"My phone must have run out of battery and not waken us up!" Erik said hurriedly. Marco got up too and started to pull on his clothes, as Erik ran to the bathroom.

"We're surely gonna be late!" Marco whined. He hated being late, and now he was going to be, it was inevitable. The clock was already 8:30, and his class was going to start right after nine. They were never going to make it to their classes in time.

Marco started to gather his own clothes and dress himself up in record time. He noticed that he had accidentally pulled on Erik's shirt but he couldn't bring himself to care about it. Nobody would probably notice.

"No, we're not!" Erik said as he came back, wiping the traces of toothpaste from the corners of his mouth.

"How?!" Marco demanded as he headed to the bathroom.

"We'll take my car!" Erik shouted and Marco nearly choked on the toothbrush in his mouth.

"Are you crazy?! We can't take the your car to school, people will probably gather around it to take pictures!" Marco said, astonished.

"Marco, the Aston Martin isn't my only car. I have an SUV too, it's more discreet that then Aston Martin. Let's just get going now!" Erik shouted. Marco came out of the bathroom and grabbed his backpack with him as he and Erik started to make their way to the garage.

They ran down the stairs, both too inpatient to wait for the elevator. When they reached the garage, Erik walked to the other end of it and opened the doors of a black Volkswagen SUV, that really wasn't as obtrusive as the Aston Martin, but fine nevertheless. 

"You didn't tell me that you had this one too," Marco said, as he put on his seat belt and looked at Erik who was already driving out of the garage.

"I'm sorry, I guess I just didn't want to seem like I was bragging about all the things I have, because cars don't really matter to me."

"I guess that it's good to have a car like this too," Marco just mused and then didn't say anything, letting Erik concentrate on driving. 

They did arrive to the university at 8:55, which was a positive surprise to both of them. Erik sighed as he turned off the engine and the turned to look at Marco. "I told you that we'd make it," he said and smiled.

"You're a good driver," Marco praised Erik and winked as they got out of the car. Marco looked at Erik, who had managed to look amazing again, even though they had barely had time to get ready, and Marco just couldn't help the whisper escaping his lips: "Maybe you can drive me later." Marco saw Erik blushing furiously but still smiling at him. They hadn't had sex last night, and Marco simply couldn't help the hormone-driven-fool inside of him.

"Marco! But yeah, that would be nice," Erik said when he had recovered, looking around. Marco looked around too, finding the parking lot nearly entirely empty, and before he knew it, Erik's lips were on his. Erik gave Marco only a chaste kiss, but it made Marco's heart flutter in happiness. They stared at each other lovingly, before both of them snapped when they heard Mario's voice.

"Well look who we have here, kissing!" Mario said, and smiled smugly.

 

\---

 

Erik's arms didn't let go of Marco, even though his brain gave him an order to let go, after hearing Mario's voice.

He turned his head around, and he saw Mario smiling at them as he leaned against his own car. Erik had no idea how he hadn't noticed Mario even though he had looked around before he had kissed Marco.

"Mario," Erik said, suddenly blushing. He had never been caught kissing anyone in his life. Marco next to him just rolled his eyes, as he partly stopped clinging on Erik's body.

"Erik, Marco," Mario managed to say before he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny!?" Erik demanded. He didn't understand a thing, he would have expected Mario to be shocked or surprised, but he hadn't been expecting him to laugh.

"Oh, it's just surprising to see you two kissing. You see, funny story, this happened a long time ago-" Mario began but Marco stopped him.

"Mario, I believe we have classes to go to, the story can wait," Marco said, turning him and Erik towards the entrance of the University.

"No, what story? I want to know!" Erik then demanded, he didn't want to be left out of some inside story.

"Erik, it's nothing important, I'll tell you later when we have time," Marco said, looking quite embarrassed.

"Just wait until the guys find out!" Mario giggled.

"No, Mario don't you dare to say anything! We'll tell them together, once we find the right situation," Marco said sternly as they walked towards the University.

"Sure sure," Mario just said.

"Mario I'm serious, let us tell them our way!" Marco demanded.

"Alright I won't, believe me. I'll go to my class now," Mario said before he glanced at Erik's car. "Nice car by the way, Erik."

"Uhm, thanks Mario," Erik said and blushed. Apparently the car hadn't been quite discreet enough not to catch Mario's attention. 

"We should go to our classes," Marco said while he watched Mario leaving and started off towards the entrance of the university.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Erik asked, suddenly quite annoyed, he felt left out.

"Erik, I will tell you and trust me it really isn't anything special, it's just embarrassing. I'll tell you when we're going back home, alright?" Marco said, and his eyes told Erik that it really wasn't anything big.

"See you at the car then," Erik said, smiling, and waved Marco good bye.

 

\---

 

Marco was already leaning against Erik's SUV when Erik arrived. He had rushed to the car after his final class of that day, wanting to see Marco as soon as he could. They hadn't had time to have lunch together this day, because the classes they had had had ended on different times.

"Hi," Marco said as Erik approached and Erik smiled.

"Hi," Erik greeted Marco, as he opened the car doors and the both climbed inside.  
Erik started the engine and drove off the parking lot before he turned to Marco again, this time impatiently. He wanted to ask what it had been that had made Marco uncomfortable in the morning, it had been bothering Erik all morning, and he just couldn't keep his interest at bay.

"So, what was it in the morning, what is so embarrassing?"

Marco looked at him knowingly, and chuckled, before he cleared his throat and started talking.

"I've known Mario for a long time, ever since we were teenagers. I was quite rebellious back then, so we partied a lot and did some stupid things. One night when we were our drinking, I got really drunk. In the following morning, I woke up to Mario staring at me looking like he wanted an explanation. He told me that I had admitted that I was gay in front of everybody. Fortunately enough, everybody else had been just as drunk as me, except for Mario. I denied everything, I was underage and I didn't want people to find out that I was gay, so I figured that if I lied, Mario would just forget about it. He didn't let me forget it that easily, but eventually he did, for a while, that is. He then found out about me working at the strip club, and he saw me giving a lap dance to a guy. Even then I didn't confirm that I was gay but I guess that now he's just smug because he finally knows that it's true, for sure," Marco explained. "I guess that there was never a point in not telling the truth, but I always considered my life as my business and I only open up to the few chosen people whom I trust."

"Oh," was all Erik mumbled. He had to admit that the happenings must have been quite embarrassing for Marco. "But would you mind if all the guys knew soon? Because I don't think that we can hide, nor that we should hide anymore."

"Oh of course not. I just didn't want Mario to tell them, trust me, it's for the better."

"I believe you," Erik said and chucked. "Actually, I was thinking of something."

"What is it?"

"I was thinking if we could have this little part sort of a thing. I mean, I don't really know your friends, and you don't know mine, so it could be a nice chance to get to know each other. We could tell them about our relationship then," Erik told Marco. Right now, he just didn't want to worry about what had happened with his parents, and a party seemed like a good idea.

"That's a nice idea, really. I would love to meet your friends, and it would be nice if they could meet my friends too since we're probably going to hang out with them in the future. But where were you planning on keeping the party?"

"At my flat, there'd be more space there."

"Sure, I'd be up to it," Marco said and then, his cheeks turned red. "I mean, I'll be up to it, but not tonight. Tonight there are other things I'd find far more pleasurable," Marco said, putting his hand onto Erik's thigh.

"Agreed," was all Erik said, already excited about what would happen tonight.


	25. You, me and nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of just happened, and I promise that the plot will go on more in the next chapter, I just felt like this chapter kind of needed to be here.   
> Thank you so much for all your feedback and giving me motivation to continue writing!   
> Again, thank you to Blue_Night for doing the beta reading, thank you dear, I don't know where I'd be without you!  
> I hope that you'll like this chapter :-)

Marco could hardly wait for the drive to Erik's place to finally end, because he was going crazy with all the lust he felt for his boyfriend.

He had wanted to have sex with Erik for so long, ever since they had had their first two passionate encounters. He had always counted the moments until they had finally been able to go to bed again, but now with all the drama that had happened with Erik's family, Marco hadn't found it appropriate to push Erik into being more intimate with him.

Marco had gladly been there for Erik, consoling him and staying with him during those clearly difficult times he had had to confront. Their relationship had grown a lot, and Marco felt like they were closer than they had ever been. They trusted each other a lot more, and it had deepened their bond.

But now, Marco felt like Erik wanted to at least partly forget about what had happened with his parents and leave some of his concerns behind for a moment. Marco would be more than happy to spend time with their friends tomorrow, but, for the rest of today, Erik should be only his.

There were so many things Marco dreamed of doing with Erik, so many things they hadn't yet tried together. Marco had found Erik's inexperience as a boyfriend adorable in bed, and out of it, Erik's gentlemanliness made him the best boyfriend Marco could ever imagine having. Erik had already learned a lot, though, and Marco was definitely looking forward to tonight. Marco was surely going to have his way with Erik tonight, make him enjoy like never before, and make him forget about all the stress he has had.

Marco watched Erik who drove silently, but did nothing to Marco's hand resting on his thigh. He had noticed Erik gaining a little speed towards the end of the ride, after Marco had started to run his hand along Erik's quad.  
Marco wanted to be close to Erik, much much closer than they were, so when they had finally gotten out of the car and Erik had closed the door of his apartment, Marco didn't wait for one moment longer.

Erik had just turned around and Marco barely managed to see the slightly shocked look on his face before he pushed Erik through the corridors, straight to the bedroom. Marco only let Erik go to close the blinds, and then he returned, to face his boyfriend, who had already thrown away his shirt.

Marco smirked as he saw the aroused and excited look on Erik's face, knowing that his boyfriend was as needy as he was. Erik grunted and stepped closer, taking Marco's body in his arms.  
"God, you're so sexy," Erik teased Marco as he wantonly ran his hands along Marco's back and took off his shirt.

Marco was almost lost in Erik's caresses, but he tried to bring himself to his senses because he wanted to be the one to make Erik feel ecstatic, make him feel incredible pleasure. Marco made the crooked smile he knew Erik loved so much, before he put his hands on Erik's ass, earning a loud sigh from his boyfriend as he closed his eyes and let his mouth be led by his instincts.

Marco kissed Erik roughly and at the same time, kept groping his ass, making Erik pull away from the kiss to moan. Marco used his opportunity to push Erik to the matters and climb on top of him to gaze at Erik with his lustful eyes.  
"Just enjoy this, babe," Marco said, and all Erik did was nod and hold on to Marco's hips tightly. Marco however removed Erik's hands, and slid down, kissing his way down Erik's chest and stomach, until he reached his crotch.

Marco looked at Erik from underneath his lashes as he opened the zipper, knowing that it would drive Erik crazy. Erik raised his hips and Marco pulled his jeans down and threw them away, before he turned his own gaze to the rather large bulge still hidden beneath his boyfriends briefs.

Marco lowered his mouth on the cotton of Erik's underwear and sucked his boyfriend entire length before he removed the briefs and let Erik's hard manhood spring free.  
Marco couldn't waste anymore time as he licked his lips wet and then lowered his head, took Erik's manhood in his mouth and engulfed it with wet heat. He heard Erik sucking in a sharp breath and at the next moment he felt Erik's hands in his hair, caressing his scalp tenderly. Marco was pleased with his efforts and he started moving his head up and down as he stroked the rest of Erik's cock that he couldn't fit in his mouth with his hand.

Marco alternated between sucking the head of Erik's dick and bobbing his head up and down, before he slightly dipped his tongue in the slit and felt that Erik's legs started to tremble. Marco would've wanted to continue for longer, and he would've, if his own arousal hadn't been growing almost too hard to handle. He kissed Erik's cock one more time, before he raised his head, and looked at Erik, who looked back at him with a hazy expression on his face.

"You look so hot with your lips reddened like that, fuck, I want you Marco," Erik said and Marco just smiled.

"You better take me then."

Erik was the first to move as he threw the boxers away from pooling in his ankles and pushed Marco down the mattress. He covered Marco's body with his and at the same time reached for the nightstand, throwing the lube and the condoms on the mattress next to them.

Erik kissed Marco deeply, and Marco spread his legs, eager to feel Erik's fingers inside of him. Marco's skin was prickling and his knees were buckling as he heard Erik pouring the lube on his fingers and then felt one of his fingers poking at his entrance. Marco was always so sensitive to any caress on the most secret parts of his body, and this time, Erik's moves were more controlled and secure.

Marco couldn't keep his breath from hitching as he felt Erik's fingers gently stretching him open. Erik murmured soothing words into his ears every time he added a finger, and at the same time he kissed Marco's neck, leaving his mark there. Erik worked his way up to three fingers and by the end of his stretching Marco was a shuddering mess, and almost ready to beg for Erik to take him.

"Are you ready?" Erik asked with a husky voice.

"Yes, God yes," Marco said and felt how Erik shakily removed his fingers and opened the package of condoms. Erik rolled the condom over his hard length that must have already been aching, and then poured some lube onto it, too, before turning back to Marco.

"Wait, I know what can make this even better," Marco said, despite his body screaming to feel Erik inside of him as soon as possible. Erik looked at him a little stunned as Marco grabbed a pillow and stuffed it under his pelvis to raise his lower torso up. Erik licked his lips and smiled as he approached Marco again, this time not raising Marco's hips up himself.

Marco relaxed his body as he felt Erik's cock closing in on his entrance, and then gently pushing inside. Erik took his time, stalling every few moments to give Marco time to get used to the intrusion. Marco encouraged Erik with moaning every time Erik moved forward, and finally when Erik reached the hilt, Marco threw his head back onto the pillows.

Erik grunted audibly and murmured a silent 'fuck' as he started to move carefully, this time hitting Marco's prostate within the first few trust, making Marco's vision blur. Marco put his hands on Erik's strong chest as Erik gained speed and his own moans grew louder.

Marco hooked his leg around Erik's hips and felt him even closer, and at the same time, Erik pressed their sweaty foreheads together. His prostate was hit dead on every time, and Marco couldn't help the feeling of his orgasm creeping up on him. Erik was sexy as hell as he kept groaning incoherent words and snapping his hips forward in a relentless pace.

Marco was sure that he was going to come any moment now, but then Erik did the unexpected as he started to stroke Marco's dick between their stomach, and that was enough to make Marco fly over the edge into a mind blowing orgasm.

"Oh God, Erik, yes, fuck, so good, yes," Marco mumbled between the throws of his orgasm. His entire body jerked and his vision faded into black, as he felt Erik tugging at his earlobe with his lips, and picking up his pace.

Erik moved faster now, and maybe half a minute later found his own release, moaning Marco's name as his hips shuttered and he filled the rubber. Erik's orgasm seemed to last forever, and Marco still held him tightly close to him, as they both tried to catch their breaths and get some air in their lungs.

"That. Was. Incredible," Marco stated after Erik slowly pulled out of him and threw the used condom to the bin.

"Mhm, I could get used to you being so needy all the time," Erik teased Marco and both of them laughed as Erik cuddled closer to Marco, ignoring the mess on Marco's stomach.

"Don't lie to me, you wanted it as much as I did," Marco purred against Erik's chest.

"You're right, I did, but it's your fault, you're so sexy," Erik murmured.

"Then I'll gladly take them blame."

"Thank you Marco, you're perfect," Erik said and kissed Marco's temple.

"No Erik, we're perfect together," Marco said and then closed his eyes, just to enjoy this moment they had for themselves.

 

\---

 

After they had recovered from their love making, they had made dinner and studied for a while in silence, before both of them had called their friends and told them about their plans for tomorrow. Together, they had asked Mats, Benni, André and Mario to come, Erik had decided to invite Matze and his other close childhood friend, Jonas, whilst Marco had decided to invite Auba and Marcel.

They ended up having a discussion about whether or not Marcel was still Marco's roommate, since Marco had been basically living with Erik for a while now, without either of them noticing it.

"Are you going back to live with Marcel?" Erik asked, a little sadly. He liked having Marco around, he had often been quite lonely in his big apartment without any company. He would understand Marco's decision though, their relationship was still very young, and most likely Marco would think that it's too soon for them to live together.

"Do you want me to go?" Marco asked.

"No, of course not. Why would I?" Erik asked, dumbfounded.

"I don't know..." Marco mumbled a little embarrassed. "I like staying here, but I just thought that you didn't want me to stay here for a longer time."

"I like having you around Marco, I love you, remember? The past few days have gone well, I think. We don't have to call it moving in together you know. Let's just see how it goes, and then we can make a final decision?" Erik asked, full of hope that Marco would take his offer.

"Are you saying that you'd like to live together with me?"

"Yes," Erik said and blushed, and didn't have time to react before Marco was already sitting on his lap.

"Of course I'd love to! We can see how it goes, and I can slowly start bringing my stuff here, if it goes well, and I'm pretty sure that it will," Marco said and smiled at Erik who was beaming at him. Erik was about to kiss Marco, before they both snapped as Erik's phone vibrated and beeped in his pocket.

Erik snaked his hand to his pocket and opened the new message, gulping loudly as he saw from whom it was.

"It's from my mom," Erik told Marco.


	26. Greetings and revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the feedback you still keep giving me, it means the world to me!  
> This chapter is meant to be a funny one and I hope that you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> A huge thank you goes to Blue_Night for again doing the beta reading and helping me so much with this chapter to make it what it is now, thank you dear! :-)

"What is it?" Marco asked and leaned closer to see Erik's phone. Erik opened the message and looked at it.  
"Hey dear! I hope that you aren't feeling too bad about what happened during the dinner. Your father's reaction was quite extreme and believe me, I don't agree with him. For me, you're still my son and I love you, no matter who you decided to love. I tried to talk with your father, and he did say that he was really shocked about your revelation and is still very worried about the future, but I don't think that he is mad at you. It was a big shock to him, and he is kind of refusing to talk about it, but I'm pretty sure that he'll come around. Would you be willing to give him another chance when he's ready for it?"

Erik gasped at the message. His mother's words were making him very emotional, and suddenly also very hopeful and happy, too. His mother was still with him, she still loved him and she didn't care whether he was together with a man or a woman. He had become tense the moment he had seen his mother mentioning his father, but the tension had come apart when he had read the message further.

His father wasn't too mad any more, at least based on Erik's mother's words. Maybe it was true, it had just been a big shock to him and that this had caused such an extreme reaction. Erik surely did hope that this was the case, he didn't just want to prove himself to his father, he also wanted to be accepted by him and hoped that he could still be close to him.

"That's good, isn't it?" Marco asked and looked at Erik who tried to swallow down the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Yes, it is. Really good in fact. I didn't expect this," Erik said and smiled relieved. He hadn't lost his family, after all.

"At least your mother has come to her senses and hopefully your father will do that, too. I bet he just needs some time to get used to this," Marco said and patted Erik's shoulder.

"You're right, I'll give him time. I'm happy that my mom is still with me, and my father has always trusted my mother with everything, so I'm pretty sure that he'll believe my mother with this thing, too, and that he'll start to see the world from a different perspective," Erik said, putting his phone away.

"Aren't you going to answer your mother? She asked you to give your father another chance, and you will do that, right?" Marco asked.

"I guess so. What he said to me really hurt me, and I'd like him to apologize to me for that, but I'm willing to give him another chance. He isn't a bad man," Erik said, and then, he typed a quick response to his mother before he focused on Marco again, who was the most important person in his life right now.

 

\---

 

"Do you think we're ready?" Erik asked, as he nervously rubbed his sweaty palms on his knees. They were supposed to be all set for the visit of their guests, soon, in fact their friends were supposed to arrive during the next hour. Erik had been nervous about how all of their friends would get along, but Marco had been the calm one of the two of them and assured him that it would go alright, and that their cliques would get along. Erik hadn't missed the slightly concerned frown that had appeared on Marco's face when he had turned away, though.

After all, their friends were quite different, just taking Matze and Auba for example. Matze was from a similar family as Erik, very sophisticated and well educated. He knew manners and he was a little reserved around people he didn't know.  
Then, there was Auba, the student with the flashy style and a laugh that could fill an entire room. Auba wasn't afraid to tell jokes that Matze might find inappropriate, nor was he afraid to be the center of attention. Auba was easy going and didn't take life too seriously, he simply enjoyed life and lived it to its fullest.

Erik was afraid that there would be an invisible wall between his friends and Marco's friends. That's why he hoped that the friends they had together would bring their own friends closer together.

The first person to arrive was Matze, and Erik greeted him with delight. He hadn't seen his friend in a while, they had only talked on the phone every now and then. Matze was Erik's only friend who knew that he was gay and that he was now together with Marco. He had been the person Erik had poured his heart out to when he had been unsure about how he should try to approach Marco. Erik greeted Matze by hugging him and only then he noticed that Marco was standing right behind him, smiling at Matze.

"Hello, I think we haven't met before. I'm Marco," Marco said and offered his hand to Matze, who reached out with his right to shake Marco's hand. "No, I believe that we haven't. I'm Matthias, but you can call me just Matze," Matze said and Erik smiled relieved when he saw that the two most important people to him were clearly happy to see each other.

"Nice to finally meet you," Marco said.

"It's nice to meet you too, 'famous Marco'. Erik has told me a lot about you," Matze said and Marco turned to Erik, curiously.

"You never told me that you've been talking about me!" Marco accused with a smile on his face and all Erik could do was blush and rub his neck nervously.

"Oh he did, quite a lot when he was desperately falling in love with you, and he didn't know what to do to make you fall for him, too," Matze just laughed.

"Well he wouldn't have had to do anything anyway," Marco said and kissed Erik's cheek, gently.

"Alright spare me this!" Matze laughed. "How many people have you invited?" He asked as all of them walked to the living room.

"A little less than ten I think, a few of Marco's friends and you and Jonas of course, plus some of our friends from school. The thing is, that we actually invited you all because we want to reveal our relationship to all the people who don't know yet. So don't blurt out anything," Erik said and at the same time the buzzer rang again.  
"I'll go get it," Marco said, heading to the hall again.

"Don't worry Erik, I won't say anything for sure," Matze said, gratefully, sitting down on the couch. Erik smiled at him and soon enough, he heard the front door opening and Marco greeting Auba. Erik had already gotten up when he saw Auba, his eyes round and big as he looked around the space between the hall and the living room.

"Wow, whose flat is this?!" He questioned out loud and Marco just chuckled. "It's Erik's place," he said, causing Auba to turn to Erik.

"This is quite spectacular, I must say," Auba said as he approached Erik, glancing at Matze sitting on the couch. "Anyway, nice to see you again bro," Auba added and hugged Erik briefly before he turned his attention to Matze.

Auba walked to the couch where he saw Matze scrolling through his phone. A shy smile tugged at the corners of Matze's mouth as he got up and looked at Auba dressed with his ripped jeans and a sparkling shirt, standing right next to him with a slightly surprised look on his face. Auba checked Matze out from head to toes with an equally surprised look on his face. Erik and Marco both watched their appraisal, worriedly, as they stood side by side next to them.

"I'm Auba, and I suppose your one of Erik's friends since I've never met you before," Auba said and sat on the couch as well as Matze.

"Yeah, I'm Matze. I've been friends with Erik for a long time, ever since our childhood."

"Nice to meet you," Auba said, offering his hand to Matze who took it, but instead of just shaking Matze's hand, Auba pulled him in for half a hug. Matze's surprise was obvious, but he answered the hug, nevertheless. "Nice to meet you, too."

"So, what do you do for living, are you still a student, if you don't mind me asking?" Auba questioned and Erik and Marco sat down, too, obviously relieved that their friends seemed to be getting along.

"I study law, and occasionally work in my father's law firm," Matze answered. Erik peeked from behind Marco and tried to see Auba's reaction.  
"Ugh, that's some heavy stuff bro, you must be really smart, I don't understand shit about stuff like that. I was never a book worm myself, I'm a part time stripper," Auba said, and now Erik could see how his friend's eyes grew big.

"Uhh wow, that's quite something," Matze said and chuckled, before an awkward silence fell over the living room. Erik's hand twitched again to its own will, he wanted to hold Marco's hand to get some comfort because the whole situation was just so awkward, and he only stopped his hand in the very last moment.

Auba looked at both of them curiously and chuckled, before he said: "Well, Matze, fancy playing something while our hosts get their shit together and start entertaining their guests?" Matze laughed, too, and gently punched Auba's shoulder before he said: "Sure," and then, Auba started the console and Matze and Auba began to play, just like old friends. Marco and Erik both let out a relieved puff of air and relaxed. Maybe this evening wouldn't be a disaster, after all.

 

\---

 

The rest of their guests arrived shortly after, Jonas and Marcel being the third and the fourth one, respectively. Next time, the buzzer rang as Benni, André, Mats and Mario arrived all together. Their encounters went well, Jonas and Matze weren't really standing out from the group after all, they joked and laughed with the rest of Erik's and Marco's friends as if they had known each other for a long time. They seemed to enjoy meeting each other and seemed to genuinely like one another, as well.  
Marco and Erik got more tense every second however, they knew that 'the' moment was coming soon. Neither of them knew how they should admit that they had invited all of their friends together there for a special reason.

Marco was just thinking about trying to inconspicuously ask Erik to come to the kitchen with him so that they could make some sort of a plan, as he was carrying the huge tray of drinks in his hands. To Marco's misfortune, he didn't notice the corner of the rug that was bundled abnormally and he nearly fell. He managed to regain his balance in the last second with some acrobatic movements and miraculously, none of the drinks followed the force of gravity. Some of their friends started clapping.

"Wow Marco, that's quite skillful right there, I surely would've dropped them!" Marcel laughed, and everybody else joined his laughter as they saw Marco gasping for air and theatrically clutching a hand over his heart.

"Please, no wonder he managed to do that after all of those years of dancing!" Auba said and Marco cursed in his mind. Of course, he hadn't told Auba that no one else but Erik, Mario and Marcel even knew about him having been a stripper.

"What dancing?" Mats asked curiously, and suddenly all eyes were on Marco who still stood at the same spot with the tray in his hand. 

"All the dancing classes he had to take to become a good stripper, I still remember all of his first clumsy days," Auba said, laughing, unaware of what he had just revealed. Marco was sure that his cheeks were burning bright red already, he could already imagine how his friends would tease him now that they knew.

"A stripper." Benni repeated in a deadpan voice, eyeing the blond as if he had gotten two heads all of a sudden, and Marco only mumbled something akin to yes, the glasses on the tray clattering silently because of his trembling hands, before Auba spoke up again. His pleading eyes were searching Erik's face for help, but his boyfriend sat on the couch like a frozen statue, gaping at Auba in horror, unable to speak or even just move. Erik's face was horrified just like Marco's, he stared at Auba with big eyes, probably praying for God to help them, because Auba didn't seem to understand the cutting glances Marco was throwing at him to make him stop talking. 

"Yeah, that's how these two even met," Auba said, finally making the brunet move as he flinched, violently. Jonas noticed Erik's sudden movement and now also turned to Auba who was still snickering silently.

"What?! You mean Erik is a stripper, as well?” Mario cried out, theatrically, and Marco tried to scowl at him, because it was clear that the younger one pretty much enjoyed the situation and his discomfort. His attempt to kill him with his looks failed though, due to the tray he still balanced on his trembling hands. If only someone would deliver him from his fate and come at least to help with the damn platter! But, their friends had eyes for the Gabonese, only hanging on his lips like kids listening to Santa Claus telling them fairytales.

"Of course, not. But he pretty much enjoyed Marco's skilled lap dance,” Auba said, smugly, looking around for praise, still oblivious to what he was doing to Marco and Erik. Marco wasn't close enough to kick Auba, but if he had been, he surely would've done that. Erik covered his mouth with his hands and tried to avoid the curious and disbelieving glances thrown at him by looking around. 

"Oh God no!" André said, his eyes darting forth and back between Marco and Erik, disbelievingly, something to morbid fascination showing in his eyes, before he began to snicker, his cheeks coloring deep red by the image he must have in mind. Marco muttered a silent curse as he looked at Auba who still hadn't realized what he had just done.

The room was still filled with gasps and quiet laughters, when Auba looked around and saw Erik. "Erik, are you alright, why are you so pale?" He asked, seeing how Erik's face had lost its color. Erik just glanced at Auba, opening his mouth but then closing it again, not being able to say a word. Auba glanced at Marco, too, but looked away instantly as he saw Marco's face which was red because of his embarrassment and surprisal. "Wait, didn't the guys- didn't you know this already? Did I say something I shouldn't-" Auba began to say but was stopped by Marco nodding. "Oh..." was all Auba mumbled before he turned away, now embarrassed himself.

"What else haven't you told us?" Mats asked, raising a questioning eyebrow at them, with a smile on his face. Marco and Erik just stared at each other for a couple of seconds, but then, nodded in silent agreement. As long as they had one another, everything would be fine.


	27. Confessions and blushing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your feedback on the latest chapter again, I can't possibly tell you how much it means to me! Every comment and kudo put a smile on my face :-)   
> Here is another chapter, kind of like the second part of the previous chapter and after this the plot will go on again.   
> Thank you Blue_Night for once again doing the beta reading for me! :-)

Erik looked at Marco, who finally put the tray down and fell onto the couch next to him. All eyes were on them and Erik felt like fainting any second. After Mats' question, everybody had stopped laughing and whistling and turned to them with big eyes again, waiting for their explanation.

But the truth was, that there wasn't much to explain anymore, Erik guessed. Firstly, they now knew that Marco was a stripper, which was something they hadn't even planned on revealing in the first place. Secondly, their friends now knew that Marco had given him a lap dance, which was something they hadn't planned on revealing, either.

Their 'plans' had fallen apart like a house of cards blown away by a gush of wind. It's not like they had had a plan either, they had just wanted to tell their friends about their relationship and not make a big deal out of it.

Now a 'big deal' seemed like a light choice of words compared to what had actually happened. Now everybody knew more than enough, and they surely weren't going to forget about this anytime soon. Erik rubbed his face with his hands again, not sure how to proceed or what to say. Everybody were looking forward to someone saying anything, and Marco looked like he couldn't utter a single word, so it was up to Erik to say something.

"Well yeah, Auba pretty much told you almost everything," he said, awkwardly. Everybody seemed to lean an extra inch forward just to hear him speak. Erik didn't know what to say, almost everything had already been heard, there was only one thing yet to be cleared, but he didn't know how to put it into words. They needed to make clear that they were in love, without sounding awkward or embarrassing themselves.

"Yeah, that is the case," Erik heard Marco saying next to him.

"So you are a stripper, really?" Benni asked again, even though Auba had said it out loud only a minute ago.

"Yes, I mean, I was. Not anymore, I quit a while ago," Marco said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell us before?!" Mats said as he raised his hands in a disbelieving gesture. "Is that why you almost never could go out with us during the weekends?"

"I worked quite a lot during the weekends, so yeah that's the reason. And I didn't tell because I didn't want to cause a mayhem, surely you would've teased me endlessly," Marco said. Erik was glad that he spoke out the truth, maybe his friends would now understand that they shouldn't tease Marco about this.

"Please, teased you?" Benni asked. "Marco, we wouldn't have teased you in a bad way, of course. You worked at 'xXx' didn't you?" He asked and Marco nodded. "We could've gotten some free drinks, man! And surely you could've taught us some nice dance moves!" Benni said and Marco actually laughed a bit.

"Benni, where could you possibly have needed dance moves?" Mario asked as André still gaped at Marco.

"Well, I know a few chicks who would've enjoyed a show!" Benni said, surprising everybody, and the entire room burst out laughing.

"Benni, I hate to be the one to break this to you, but you couldn't be a dancer, no. You're too clumsy and lanky to do any of the stuff I used to do," Marco said, and Benni just scowled at him with a playful expression on his face. "And about the teasing, well Mario actually found out about my job one day and teased me endlessly about it. I knew that many of you wouldn't have done that, but I always thought of that job as a part time solution to get money, so I never bothered to tell."

"Mario can be an ass sometimes, of course you could've told us. But it's okay, now we know," Mats said and then turned to look at Auba. "And we now know a lot more than what was intended, apparently. When did you manage to give Erik here a lap dance?"

Erik blushed and looked at Marco, who blushed too, as their minds suddenly were filled with memories of their first encounter. "It was that night when we went to the club for the first time. I said I was going to go to the bathroom just before the lap dances began, and I got kind of stuck with looking at Marco on the way there," Erik said, his blush deepening, taking a little pause, noticing how he had revealed something he wouldn't have needed to mention. "Anyways, then before I knew it I was sitting on a chair and Marco was sitting on my lap."

"How did you go for Erik? I mean, why? How did all this even happen?" Jonas asked. Erik was surprised to hear his friend speak but he could understand his confusion. So many things had been revealed under such a short period of time.

"I don't know how I went for Erik, I guess I just had a feeling. Not to mention that Erik was very appealing and I thought that I could have some fun with him," Marco said and winked at Erik's direction. Erik looked Marco in the eyes and gently punched his side for making him blush so much.

"Yeah, I was hmm, how to say... Impressed by Marco's lap dance, and by Marco himself. I just couldn't stop thinking about him, so the following day I returned to the club and saw Marco again. We talked for a while and then, when we met at school, it was a complete surprise to both of us and perhaps a little awkward for you guys, too."

"Oh yes I remember! It was super weird how you looked at each other..." Mats said and Benni nodded in agreement together with André.

"Long story short, that day we exchanged phone numbers and a few days after that, I dared to ask Erik on a date," Marco said and took Erik's hand. All eyes were glued on their now entangled hands, before André raised his gaze.

"Wait, you went on a date?" He asked with big eyes.

"Actually, one of the reasons why we asked you all to come here, was to tell you that we are dating," Marco said and Erik sighed relieved, finally, they had told the one thing they had really needed to tell their friends this evening.

"You're what?!" Mats asked with a higher voice and raised eyebrows.

"We're dating, or well, I guess we prefer to say that we're in a relationship now," Marco said and sighed. Erik looked back at Marco, he almost wished that he could call Marco something else. Boyfriend didn't sound serious enough for his ears and was nowhere near enough to describe the love and desire he felt for Marco.

"Really?" Benni asked and was about about to continue, before Matze silenced him. "Please can't you see how much they are in love? I'm surprised that you don't see it but honestly, they're almost too cute as a couple, the way they look at each other, the way they give each other gentle touches..." Matze said, throwing an amused gaze in Benni's direction.

"Yeah, even I knew what was going on when I came here, even though I didn't have a clue of anything that had happened before!" Jonas said.

"Well, to be honest now that you've said it, I guess we should've seen that something was going on a little earlier. They are a bit too touchy around each other to be just friends," André snickered and then, punched Mario. "Is that why you always were so smug around them? Because you knew that something was going on, didn't you?"

"Yeah, kind of, I guess I just couldn't help myself. I knew about Marco's little secret and then one day I caught our two love birds kissing when they were on their way to school," Mario said and laughed.

"At least now you don't have anything to tease us about, everybody knows what's going on now!" Marco said, and Erik relaxed next to him because finally, the atmosphere in the room wasn't tense anymore.

"True, it's almost sad," Mario laughed before he turned serious again. "Anyway, I'm glad that you told us, I'm happy for you," Mario said and all the other guys hummed in agreement.

"Yeah, now you can do all the cute couple stuff around us, just don't get too excited with all your public displays of attention, please!" Mats pleaded and the room filled with laughter again.

"Oh really?! Just watch me!" Marco said and before Erik could say a word, Marco's hungry mouth was on his and he kissed him roughly, right in front of everybody. His boyfriend kissed intensively before he pulled away, and left Erik with blinking eyes and a beating heart.

"Okay Marco, I think you've proven your point!" Auba said and Marco just smiled at him, he probably had already forgiven his friend for revealing everything. "Sorry again that I misspoke so much, I wouldn't have done it if I had known that nobody knew about any of those things. I hope that you can forgive me," Auba said, sounding really regretfully.

"Of course I forgive you, it wasn't your fault. It probably just made this a lot funnier and less awkward for us," Marco said, patting Auba's shoulder. "It's alright, really."

"Thank you," Auba said and smiled gratefully.

"Surely it was funny this way, but I would've like to see you stutter through telling us, but I bet that we wouldn't have gotten the entire story without Auba!" André said.

"Yeah, you surely wouldn't, but now you know everything," Marco said and laughed a little. "Anyways, I guess all I want to say after this is that I hope that you accept our relationship the way it is and that you won't be harsh on us."

"Of course we won't be. I think we are all very happy for you. You're great friends to both of us, and now, because of you we have met Matze and Jonas, too. They're great guys to be around with," Benni said and once again, everybody hummed in agreement.

Erik had stayed silent for a while now but felt like he needed to say something, after all Marco had done most of the talking for them and he also wanted to express his gratefulness to his friends. "Thank you for saying that. Now we can all be a lot more at ease and spend time together more freely. I'm happy that we all got along this well!" He said and raised his glass. "Cheers to all of us!” He said, before they raised their glasses and cheered together.

Erik couldn't have been happier to spend the rest of the evening with his friends, and his boyfriends loving arm laying on his shoulders. Around these people, he could finally be just who he was, without being afraid of judgment.


	28. The apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that writing this next chapter took so long. I have now planned the plot a bit forward again, so the updates should keep coming as long as I'll have the time to write.  
> Thank you so much for your support on this story, it means the world to me! I hope that you'll like this chapter, as well!  
> Once again, a huge thank you goes to Blue_Night for doing the beta reading for this chapter, too, thank you so much!

The next few days luckily went by, easily.  
Erik had probably never enjoyed his life this much. Ever since he and Marco had told their friends about their relationship, Erik had finally felt free. Right now, he didn't have to hide from anyone any longer.

The troubles with his parents were still creeping in his mind though, and the approaching board meeting where he'd surely meet his father was making Erik extra nervous. Erik tried to push it into the back of his mind, however, since it wasn't until tomorrow. Today, he would stay with Marco, who was carelessly resting against his chest on the huge couch they were on. They were watching a movie again, a comedy for instance.

Marco seemed to sense Erik's discomfort because he turned around a little too look Erik in the eyes. "Is everything alright, dear?"

"Yes. It's just because of the board meeting tomorrow.”

"Oh that, I had already forgotten this meeting," Marco confessed.

"I've tried to think about it as little as possible, but I guess I can't run away from the thoughts anymore."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Well, I'll see my father again for the first time, after... you know what happened. I'm still awfully mad at him, but a part of me is hoping that he has come to second guess his thoughts and that he will apologize to me. Of course, the worst case scenario is that he doesn't even want to see me, and that he'll kick me out of the meeting. I'm just worried."

"You have all reasons to be worried, Erik. I don't really know how you must feel, so I can't give you any advice, but I can tell you for sure that I'll be here for you no matter how it will end. Of course, I still hope that your father has changed his mind, but in case he hasn't, I'll be here for you," Marco said, taking Erik's hand. Erik swallowed down the lump quickly forming in his throat, Marco always managed to surprise him with his thoughtfulness and kindness.

"Thank you, babe, I appreciate that. That gives me the courage to get through tomorrow for sure."

 

\---

 

Erik entered the huge office building downtown with his shaky legs. He had never been so nervous to go into the building with his last name written all over it. He was a part of the board, his father had made him one, but this was the first time Erik felt like an outsider.

Erik had a lot of shares of the company, and he was in charge after his father and the CEO, but for now, Erik's father was in charge and could do what he wanted to do. He had been the man to build the company nearly out of nothing, he was a respected man and had the final say in almost everything. Erik respected that, and if his father would want him out, he'd leave without further ado. He was independent and could make money on his own if he ever needed to.

Erik sighed as he closed his eyes and prayed that everything would be alright after all. He didn't want to leave neither the company, nor his father, he just really wanted it all to be alright. Erik had gotten a little more hope ever since his mother's call and hoped that she might have been able to get some sense into his father's head.

He stepped inside, and the receptionist instantly welcomed him with a warm smile. "Mr. Durm, what a pleasure to see you again!" The elderly woman welcomed him, and Erik felt a little bit better. At least, his father hadn't seemed to give any orders not to let him into the building. "Pleased to see you, too, Mrs. Meyer. Have many arrived yet?" Erik asked, to mentally prepare himself. Usually, in the board meeting, there were of course Erik's father and Erik, the CEO, the director of marketing and some other influential people working in the head of the company.

"Yes, almost everyone is there already, they're waiting for you in conference room one," Mrs. Meyer said, and Erik gulped. He hadn't even arrived late but almost everybody seemed to be already there, that wasn't good. It meant that he wouldn't have the chance to talk to his father alone, at least not before the meeting.

"Thank you," Erik said politely, starting off towards the conference room Mrs. Meyer had mentioned. He liked to make his way around by foot in the building, just to see how things were going. It would hopefully give his possible future employees a better picture of him, that much he had made out of all the psychology lessons he had taken at the university.

Many of the people greeted him as he walked by, and it made him happy. He was still appreciated here, in the company he might possibly run and make a lot better one day. Erik started to walk up the stairs, to the seventh floor, where he finally reached the door leading into conference room one. He opened the door without knowing what to expect, but he tried to gather the confidence he should be having.  
He opened the door and saw the long table in the middle of the room, full of men in suits. The executive directors all welcomed him with a smile, and Erik smiled back at them before he turned his gaze to the end of the table. His father was sitting there with a stern look on his face, like an impassive mask. Erik gulped but he stared his father in the eyes, he needed to know something. He needed to know what he was feeling, he needed to have some reaction, at least.

His father looked him dead in the eyes, still staying impassive, before he cleared his throat. "Erik, why don't you take a seat?" he said with a rather normal tone in his voice. Erik was actually positively surprised as he nodded and sat down on one of the office chairs next to his father.

Erik's father started the meeting, with some words talking about his hopes for the second quarter of the year ahead. The meeting went on and on, and ever since Erik's father's first rather calm reaction, Erik finally found himself being able to concentrate. His father didn't pay any special attention to him, but didn't dismiss him either as he kept his speech, and before Erik knew it, the meeting was over. The conversation had gone smoothly and quickly, without any disagreements or conflicts. Erik had mostly stayed silent, but he had paid close attention. If his father still talked to him, at all, he would perhaps be able to talk to him privately.

Erik's father announced that the meeting had ended and then, Erik heard the words he hadn't known he would hear him say: "Thank you all for coming, I'd like to speak with my son now, privately." Erik's father's demanding but suddenly gently voice made the rest of the directors quickly gather their belongings and leave after a brief goodbye waved in their direction.

Erik straightened his shoulders and stood up, ready to face his father. He wasn't afraid or nervous anymore, he couldn't be, and he wouldn't be. He was ready to have the inevitable talk with his father, whether he wanted it or not, and truth to be told, Erik wanted to have it. He wanted to listen to his father, he wanted to hear how he could explain why had he done what he did back then.

"Son," Erik's father began as he stepped closer to Erik.

"Dad," Erik said as he again looked his father in the eyes with a serious expression. He wasn't ready to forgive him without an apology, after all. Erik's father looked at him for a while, with a thoughtful expression.

"I, uhm, I'm sorry for what happened back then during the dinner," he said, and Erik was surprised again. He apologized already? Maybe his mother had really talked some sense into him, or maybe – even though rather unlikely - his father had realized his mistake himself.

"What made you think otherwise? I kind of had the idea that you didn't believe in me anymore, that you thought that I couldn't be anything anymore," Erik said, flinching as he remembered the painful words his father had growled at him.

"I remember that and believe me, I deeply regret all that. You see, I was very surprised, I had no idea that you could ever say something like that. My reaction was completely unforgivable, but I'm still saying that I'm sorry and hoping that you will forgive me."

"You're not answering my question. What made you think otherwise?" Erik asked. He wanted to know what his father's intentions were, he wanted to know if he had even understood why he had hurt Erik.

"I know that what I did was wrong. Later that evening, I asked myself what I had done to you. I had a long talk with your mother and she got some sense back into my head, too. I realized what I had done wrong. The truth is, that in the beginning, I was just really surprised. I had always thought that you'd get married, that you'd build a family of your own, and that you'd take my place at the company, then. I've thought that ever since you were a baby boy. Ever since your childhood I had planned your future in my mind, and now after your revelation, all the thoughts came to a stop, all so suddenly. It was just hard for me to find out that you want to spend your life with a man instead of a woman. I suddenly became so defensive then, trying to figure out all the things that could go wrong. The truth is that you being gay, might have an effect on whatever you'll decide to do in your life. People might hurt you, and I don't want my son being hurt by anyone. I never should've yelled at you, I'm sorry."

Erik's throat tightened, he hadn't expected such a long speech from his father.  
"So now, you don't think that way anymore? That I couldn't be anything, that I wouldn't be capable of running the company if I have a boyfriend, instead of a girlfriend, am I right?" Erik asked, just to be sure.

"Of course I don't think that way anymore. I'm sorry for saying such things, of course you can be anything you want. As I said, I was just very shocked and I don't know what had gotten into me. I talked to your mother, and after that, I began thinking that maybe, I was suddenly very afraid for you. The word is harsh and being something different from what is considered as normal can lead into discrimination. You're my son and I don't want that happening to you. I understand that I of course did the thing I never should've done, which was to make you feel bad about telling your parents something that surely wasn't easy to say, at all. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"I understand, I just wish that you hadn't reacted that way, you really hurt me."

"And I'll forever kick myself about it. You're my only son, I would never want anything bad happening to you. I just need time to get used to this and hopefully, you'll still let me be a part of your life, after all this. I promise to give you my full support," Erik's father said, sounding truly regretfully.

"Of course I'll let you be in my life. You deserve a second chance, and frankly, I don't want to lose my father. We all make mistakes, after all," Erik said, watching a relieved smile spreading on his father's face.

"Thank you Erik, so much. I promise you that I'll make the best out of this chance you gave me, but as I said, this just needs time. I'm sure that I'll see this with new eyes, soon."

"You will. But you do realize that me having a boyfriend doesn't have to change anything? I'm still the same Erik. The same person I was, I just happen to be in love with a man, and I can't do anything about that."

"I would probably lie if I said that I completely understand, so I can say that I trust you when you tell me that, and I won't try to make you change. You should be able to be who you are and love who you want. I am accepting it, and as long as he makes you happy, I'll treat him well, as well.”

"I couldn't be happy with a woman. I am happy now, Marco really makes me happy."

"So, you love him?"

"More than anyone."

"I'm happy that you found him, then. Surely he's a great man, although, Mrs. Ackermann's words didn't give him much recognition," Erik's father said.

"Well, no wonder, since she has tried to get me together with Susan for God knows how long," Erik snickered, and the mood in the room lightened a little bit. "Just like you did."

"I'm sorry for that, too. I won't try to get you together with anybody anymore. Maybe, it would be good if I met him, Marco, I mean. To get a better image of him."

"You would do that?" Erik asked astonished.

"Of course I would, I should start getting used to the thought of you having a boyfriend, and surely seeing you happy with him would be good."

"Thank you, dad, for trying to understand. I know that it isn't easy, but I'm happy that you're accepting me the way I am."

"No matter who you decide to date or love, you'll still always be my son," Erik's father said, finally pulling his son into a tight embrace.


	29. Nervousness and ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took so long, I was more inspired to write other stories but then I got the idea for this chapter so I wrote it.   
> Thank you for still giving me feedback for this story, it means a lot!   
> Also once again thank you Blue_Night for doing the beta reading :-)  
> I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter!

Erik basically flew up the stairs to the apartment that he shared with Marco.  
He was ridiculously happy. After seeing his father, he had felt so much better and lighthearted. His father had apologized, he had even promised to give Erik his full support and that was more than Erik could ever have asked for.

Now, he was more than happy to go see Marco again, who was surely anxiously waiting for the news about what had happened in the board meeting. Erik fiddled with the lock but as soon as he managed to get it open, he stepped inside, lost his shoes and headed towards the living room.

Marco got off the couch the instant Erik entered the room and looked at him, expectantly. "Well, how did it go?!" He asked, looking at Erik curiously as Erik showed him the widest smile he could manage.

"It went so well, you have no idea!" Erik said, closing the distance between them and hugging Marco with all his might.

"Stop it! Erik! You're squeezing me to death!" Marco complained even though he hugged Erik back with just as much power, if not even more. Marco made a move to get on the couch but Erik didn't let go, he only loosened his hold on Marco a little bit as they fell onto the couch.

Erik kissed Marco deeply, pressing him against the couch. He was overwhelmed by the happiness he felt and the love he felt for Marco.  
"Erik! Please, tell me what happened, I'm anxious to hear!" Marco said breathlessly after Erik finally let his lips free. Marco's eyes were big and his breathing was ragged as he looked Erik in the eyes, intensely, obviously burning with curiosity.

"My father apologized to me. He told me that he was very sorry about what had happened back then, and now promised to give me his full support," Erik said.

"Really?!" That's great darling!" Marco said and took Erik in for a hug.

"Yes. It went a lot better than I expected. He sounded truly regretfully, and after he had explained to me how sorry he was I decided to give him a second chance. He said that he'll make his best out of it, and I'm sure that he will," Erik explained.  
"I'm sure that he will, too, I'm so happy for you!" Marco said and kissed Erik's cheek.

"Imagine, he even said that he'd like to meet you, soon!" Erik said and then felt Marco tear himself away from him, quickly.

"He what?!" Marco said gasping. He looked terrified now.

"He would like to meet you. We agreed that we should have dinner sometime soon," Erik said, confused.

"Dinner!" Marco said and rubbed his face with his hands. "Hell, Erik, I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because they're your parents!" Marco said, getting off the couch, sprinting to the middle of the living room! Marco ran his hands through his hair, walking up and down the area of the living room, while Erik stayed on the couch with a confused expression on his face. "They're your parents! How do you expect me to just meet them! I'm terrified!"

"What?" Erik asked. "Why on earth would you be terrified? I'd understand if you were nervous but I didn't expect this sort of panic when I thought about your reaction when I'd tell you!" Erik said, hoping that Marco would stop freaking out soon, or that he'd at least explain why his reactions were what they were.

"Because I am so different from them, based on what you've told. And your father's first impression of me must not be too good, either!" Marco groaned. "They're not going to like me."

"Stop it, Marco, that's nonsense! Of course they'll like you!" Erik said, astonished. Yes, he understood that Marco was afraid, but he would try to calm Marco down. "My father wouldn't have asked to see you if he had any prejudices."

"He might have told you that he hasn't, but I'm sure he does. He always expected you to have a girlfriend, how will he react when he'll see me, Marco, not Marta or Maria, and realize that I'm the guy who's been kissing his son!?" Marco asked and stood in front of Erik with his hands crossed before his chest.

"Marco, he's already accepting it, try not to worry too much about it. I'm sure he won't be rude to you," Erik said, understanding Marco's point a little bit better.  
"Still, it's going to be quite awkward, not only with your father but with your mother, also. Just imagine her face when she sees my tattoos!"

"Marco, I'm sure that they will see the person in you and not only your appearance, although I'm sure they won't have anything against it either, they're open people. Even though my father reacted the way he did, he isn't a monster. He is usually open when it comes to meeting new people, and he knows that I love you and that you make me happy. Therefore, he kind of likes you automatically, he only reacted that forcibly back then because he was afraid for me," Erik said, knowing that he must sound absurd and not calming at all. Marco was still looking out of the window, his breathing a little irregular.

"I know, but still, I want to impress them, you know. I want them to know that I'm the best you can have," Marco said, looking at Erik with his puppy eyes. "I want them to like me, now that you've finally got it cleared with them. I just want everyone to be happy."

"Come here," Erik said, motioned at his lap, warming inside as he thought about his boyfriend's thoughtfulness. Marco looked down at his feet for one moment more, before he sighed and closed the distance between him and Erik, climbing onto his lap. Erik smiled as he saw Marco look into his eyes again, this time with a more relaxed expression on his face. "Listen, Marco. You're perfect just the way you are, and I'm sure that my parents will be happy, and that we'll be happy. We'll just have to give it time, everything will fall into place, I'm sure," Erik said and kissed Marco, who smiled again.

"I really hope so," Marco said. So did Erik.

 

\---

 

A few days had passed since the board meeting, and life was smiling again.  
Marco had eventually calmed down after Erik had told him that they wouldn't have to meet his parents right away, it could certainly wait. Marco and Erik were both glad to have a calmer phase to their life for instance, without having to be afraid of facing drama anytime soon.

They had fallen into a nice rhythm of going to school and studying, before spending the night with each other, or occasionally with their friends. They had met their friends all together a few more times and they still got along very well together, just like Erik and Marco had hoped them to get. They had even been at the club once, together, now all being able to laugh because there weren't any secrets.

The only thing Marco had been stressing about had been his studies, and not getting any wage. He had demanded to pay some of the costs of the apartment they were living in, and slowly but certainly, he had started to run out of money. Marco had started to look for a job, even though Erik had tried to assure him that he wouldn't have had to do that. Marco had searched and searched, even went to a few interviews but so far he hadn't had any luck. Erik had tried to help him too, since working seemed to be something Marco really wanted to do, but he hadn't come up with anything, either.

Marco had continued to study as hard as ever though, he was getting good grades and he hoped that one day he might have a chance have a work related to football. Erik had encouraged Marco with his dreams, even though he knew how hard it would be to get into the football business.  
Marco had asked Erik to come and see him and his team training after school one day, and Erik had been glad to say yes.  
Now, Erik was watching his boyfriend running up and down the field, playing a practice match with the rest of the university team. Erik was very surprised about how talented Marco really was. He outshone everyone on the field, scoring two goals and never letting go of the ball before trying to shoot a goal once he had got it. Marco was really, really good. Erik cheered for him next to Mario and Benni, who were also watching the match with him.

Erik watched Marco dribble past yet another defender when the thought hit him.  
Now he knew how to make everything in their life fall into place. He would just need a little time, and a little help to make his plans work.


	30. Ready or not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's been so long a time since I posted the last chapter, but here's a new one, I hope that you'll like it and are still interested in the story :-)   
> Thank you Blue_Night for taking the time to do the beta reading again!

Marco sighed as he checked himself out in the bedroom mirror, bracing himself for the upcoming day.

Today, he was supposed to meet Erik's parents, Mr and Mrs Durm. He was nervous as hell, somehow not being able to get over his fears no matter how much Erik tried to assure him that there wasn't anything to be afraid of.

Marco was pretty sure that Erik's parents would despise him. They hadn't wanted him to be together with Erik in the first place, Marco wasn't the ideal son-in-law they could have. Marco's personality wasn't as sophisticated and refined as Erik's family and relatives seemed to be, not in Marco's mind at least. It was bad enough that they had reacted badly when they had first found out that Erik was gay, and now, they would meet his boyfriend in such a short amount of time.

Marco knew that they had eventually accepted Erik's orientation, had apologized and even wanted to meet Marco themselves, but that wouldn't make their encounter any less tense. They'd still see the man sleeping with their son when they looked at Marco, the man who had partly been the one to ruin their plans of a 'perfect' future for Erik.

Marco could only hope that he could somehow charm them and get them to see the man who loved their son, unconditionally. He wanted them to like him, and Marco wanted to get along with them, he just wanted the situation to be calm and good for everyone. He wasn't a man of conflicts or disagreements, he wanted everyone to be content and therefore he would try his best to make everyone happy.

In the meantime, he wouldn't lose himself though. He would be himself, and if Erik's parents didn't like his personality, his appearance or the way he spoke, then so be it, Marco couldn't do anything about it. He was he and Erik loved him the way he was. He only hoped that Erik's parents would somehow like him, too.

Marco hadn't yet chosen what he should wear tonight, right now they were only going shopping with Erik so he was wearing his casual clothes. They would do grocery shopping, to get the ingredients they would need to cook the dinner for Erik's parents. Erik had suggested to just order food, but Marco hadn't wanted to. He knew how to cook quite a few things, and this could be one of the chances he had to cook for Erik's parents and show them that he was more than decent.

Erik entered the bedroom and looked at Marco who was still staring at himself with a worried look on his face.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah," Marco said, searching for his wallet. He sighed, he was running rather low on money and soon he would have to figure something out. He had searched for jobs online but hadn't found anything suitable for him yet. He knew that he could very well live on Erik's money, but he wanted to make his own money, too.

"But you're not ready for tonight, right?" Erik asked, walking behind Marco and putting his hands on his shoulders, starting to massage them, making Marco groan in delight. 

"No, I'm ready. I'm just starting to run a little low on money. I need to find a job."

"I can maybe help you with finding a job," Erik said, sounding somewhat mysteriously. "But first, let's get over tonight, shall we?"

"You're right, tonight first," Marco sighed.

"Let's go to the supermarket, then."

 

\---

 

Erik was pushing the trolley around the supermarket, just following Marco who was gathering the ingredients he would need to prepare the food. Marco had been the one deciding that they should cook themselves, and Erik hadn't wanted to stop him, he wasn't much of a cook but he would try to help him the best he could.

Erik knew that Marco was nervous and cooking seemed to somehow make him less anxious and take his mind off the visit of their parents. Marco hadn't wanted to talk with him about it that much, and to be honest, talking about it probably wouldn't have helped much. Erik was nervous too, and even if the visit of their parents hadn't been about to come soon, it was bound to happen some day, anyway.

Erik knew that the evening might be a little tense and his parents might have some presumptions about Marco that weren't too good, but he hoped that once they'd really see Marco and get to know him, it wouldn't be too uncomfortable any longer and that they could actually have a nice evening. Anything could happen but Erik was praying for the best.

Marco again threw something into the trolley as he walked along and said: "I forgot the lemons, just wait here I'll go get them, you go get the meat."  
Erik nodded and walked along the isle, his eyes scanning the shelves looking for the meat Marco had ordered him to get. He wandered around for a few moments before he found what he needed, and then looked for Marco, who was nowhere to be seen. Erik decided to go looking for him, walking through the huge supermarket back to the fruit section where they had started their shopping. Erik looked for Marco, carefully, not seeing him through the bunch of people who had apparently decided to go shopping today, as well. He looked around when his eyes spotted a familiar face, but not Marco's.

He saw Lisa, standing next to shelf where the lemons were. Erik followed Lisa's gaze and then his heart jumped to his throat, as he saw that his sister had basically cornered Marco, and was talking to him quite vehemently. Marco on the other hand looked like a deer caught in the headlines, trying to keep a smile on his face. Erik stormed in their direction, wanting to save Marco from the interrogation by his sister.  
"Lisa!" Erik said, as he got close enough to catch his sister's attention.

"Erik! Nice to see you, Marco already told me that you should be here, too."

"I'm surprised you two met," Erik said, looking at Marco who was clearly relieved that he wasn't alone with Lisa anymore.

"I only recognized Marco because of the photo you showed me. I couldn't have missed such a beautiful face!" Lisa said, making Marco embarrassed with her words and Erik embarrassed with her confession about Erik showing a picture of Marco to her.

"I have to admit I was a little surprised by a stranger calling me by my name. I was shocked at first but after she told me her name and I saw her face, it was pretty clear that you're related," Marco said, looking back and forth between Erik and his sister who admittedly looked quite alike.

"Anyway, Marco told me that you were going to have dinner with mom and dad," Lisa said, looking at Erik. "That's very brave. I called mom yesterday and she told me what had happened."

"Yeah, but it was actually my dad suggesting that we should meet. I don't have anything against it, of course I am nervous — and Marco as well, but when it's done, it's done and we won't have to worry about it anymore."

"You're right," Lisa said, before turning to Marco. "And try not to be too nervous, Marco. Our parents are not that bad, really, I can imagine how afraid of them you must be after all that you've heard but they're just normal people. I'm sure that they'll behave," Lisa said, making Marco smile a little bit.

"Thank you. And as long as they're as friendly as you, I'm sure it'll go well," Marco said, sounding more relaxed. Erik smiled gratefully at his sister and thanked God for her existence, she had always been there for Erik and Erik had no doubt that she would be there for Marco, too.

 

\---

 

Marco stood in front of the stove, checking the temperature of the food. He sighed deeply as he raised the front of his shirt, trying to get some air go through it and give him some cooling. He was waiting for Erik, who was getting himself ready before he would come back to him and wait with him for his parents' arrival. The food was almost ready and the table was set, and all they needed were Erik's parents and of course a calmer mind for Marco.

Erik eventually walked back to the kitchen and hugged Marco from behind, pressing a gentle kiss on his neck. "It's going to be alright, Marco, I'll see to it," Erik said, trying to calm Marco down one more time.

"I know Erik, thank you. I know that it'll be alright but I'm just worried, I can't help it. Once this evening is over I'll be back to normal, I promise," Marco said, knowing how his constant nervousness could be annoying to Erik.

"Don't worry about it, Marco," Erik said and pulled away from their embrace. "I'll look at this, go take a breather or splash some water on your face."

Marco nodded gratefully as he walked to the bathroom, splashed some cold water on his face and then walked to the living room window to get some fresh air. He carefully opened the window and leaned forwards, filling his lungs with the fresh air the highness of the building provided him and Erik with.

Marco glanced around, seeing what a beautiful day it was. If it hadn't been for the visit of Erik's parents, Marco would have taken Erik out for a nice walk and had some romantic time with him. Maybe they could do that in the evening, but right now, Marco needed to get through this. He sighed and lowered his gaze, freezing as he saw the street.

He saw a chauffeur getting out of a black Mercedes before going to the back, to open the door. Out came man and woman, both starting to walk to the direction of the building. Marco gulped, there was no way the two persons coming out of the black car could be mistaken for anyone else than Erik's parents.

This was it, right now, Marco would meet his parents-in-laws, whether he wanted or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
